


Want It To Be Easy (And It Is)

by IronVixen (MagpieWords)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Artificial Intelligence, Avengers Movie Night, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bodyswap, Bondage, Boot Worship, Collars, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Electricity, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Consent, Gags, Ice Play, James Bond References, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Robot Feels, Science, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Snarky Jarvis, Spanking, Teasing, Tentacles, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, hand-wavy science, pepper and jarvis are best friends, possessive language but not possessive behavior, sexy science, which is very quickly resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/IronVixen
Summary: If a genius and an artificial intelligence want to play mad scientist and build a physical form to make their relationship little easier, well, that shouldn't be too hard.Kinktober: Jarvis/Tony Edition. A combination of comedy, smut, tech talk, and feelings. Each chapter is labelled by kink and can probably be read independently of each other, though there is an overarching narrative throughout.





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do kinktober for a long time, so strap in for 31 days of whatever this is going to be. Chapters will likely vary in length, depending on how much plot decides to work its way into the porn.
> 
> Also, I'm taking requests for the remaining days of the month. If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest this fic, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017

“Jarvis,” Tony whined as he stumbled into the kitchen, “honey, baby, darling, light of my life, oil in my gears – “

“Coffee is already prepared, sir,” and the billionaire’s favorite mug was already full under the coffee machine.

“This is why I love you” he downed the drink without hesitation, moaning obscenely as it burned down his throat.

“Gross," Clint Barton dropped his spoon from the bowl of cereal he was eating, sitting at the kitchen counter where Tony had hardly noticed him. “Get a room.”

“For me and my coffee or me and my Jarvis?” Tony asked, grinning around the edge of the mug.

Clint rolled his eyes. “No one in the tower thinks you’re fucking the coffee.”

“And they think I’m fucking my AI?” Tony laughed but Clint looked surprisingly serious.

“You’re not?” Instead of posing this question to Tony, Clint was looking towards the ceiling.

“Unfortunately not, Agent Barton. As I lack physical form, I imagine such a relationship would be difficult.”

“I thought you were an artificial _intelligence_ and a genius. Figure it out so you can stop being gross in the kitchen.”

“I don’t know, Clint,” Tony leaned against the counter, appearing too casual for it to be genuine. “If me and J started dating, I think we’d be gross all over the tower. The kitchen, the living room, probably on the shooting range at least once – “

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh Jarvis,” Tony threw the hand not clutching the coffee mug over his eyes. “Jarvis please, I can’t wait any longer. I was going to make repairs to Hawkeye’s bow but your articulated servos are too attractive. I need you right now, right on top of this pile of new boomerang arrows.”

“You’re a dick, Stark.” Clint was half way out of the kitchen as Tony was half way draped across one of the bar stools. “I was trying to do your robot boyfriend a favor but it looks like your head is too far up your own ass for anything else to fit.”

“Then I think you underestimate what my robot boyfriend and I do with all those hours working on your equipment,” He threw his head back, making a noise that even porn stars would blush at. “Jarvis, the base of the quiver is too thick, it’s not going to – oh! Oh!”

“Stay away from my equipment, Stark!”

Tony waited another moment, sprawled over the chair with a leg in the air, before opening one eye to see that the kitchen was empty. He chuckled to himself, standing upright again and reaching for his mug, which had found its way under the coffee maker and was once again filled. “Can you believe that, J?”

“Well, you certainly gave a convincing performance, sir.”

“Like what you saw, babe?” He smirked at one of Jarvis’s cameras before taking a long sip. The performance might have been a step further than just a joke to tease a teammate, but Jarvis didn’t need to know that. The AI remained silent. “The team really thinks we’re dating?”

“Given the various cultural definitions of the word, if I had a physical form, we could easily be perceived as partners of that nature.”

“Huh.” Tony made his way back down to the lab, warm cup still in hand. Jarvis may not have a body, but he had several articulated appendages for removing the Iron Man armor and assisting in the lab. He’d never considered that the AI wouldn’t consider those parts of his form. Idly, he ran a finger along the cool metal of an exposed servo as he grabbed his welding gear.

One project bled into another and hours of creation blending together as he and Jarvis worked in perfect tandem. It was effortless, piecing together something new and amazing with his – he almost didn't want to think the word. But if Tony was being honest with himself, Jarvis was his partner. Not an invention, not just an artificial intelligence or an assistant. Jarvis, despite being made of code and wires, was his equal in every sense. It was effortless to be with him in the peaceful chaos of the lab, but it became impossible to focus as the conversation from the kitchen played over and over in his mind.

“Sir please be –” Jarvis warned, snapping Tony out of his thoughts a moment too late as the engineer burned his hand on the hot metal of their latest forged brilliance.

“Careful,” The AI finished, tone far too dry to be anything other than exasperatedly fond. “What am I going to do with you, sir?”

That was too much. Tony could imagine a thousand things Jarvis would do with him. He felt too hot, even as he treated the burn. Too distracted, too much _want_ coursing through his veins.

There was nothing in Jarvis’s code that would incline him to want the same thing. Nor did Tony want anything like that in the code. Building himself a friend and a confidante was already a step too desperate, building something more than that would be unethical. He could never ‘build’ Jarvis to do something like that. It would be a different situation if, of his own volition, Jarvis wanted it..

“Is there something you want, sir?” The speakers Jarvis spoke out of were located at a variety of different access points in the lab and around the tower. Somehow, it felt like he was speaking right against Tony’s hear, an almost whisper in his willingness to provide.

“A drink,” Tony rasped out, making a beeline out of the lab. Another second alone with Jarvis would only provide trouble. “I want a drink.”

One drink bled into another and while Tony had expected the other Avengers to show up in the common room at some point, he found himself drunk and alone.

“It’s a Friday night, where is everyone?” He asked the empty room as he searched for another bottle of… anything. He could have sworn the liquor cabinet in here was full but now all the bottles were missing.

“Sir, it’s Wednesday. I strongly request that you drink some water instead of whatever you’re searching for. You will not find it.”

“So you did hide the booze! You know, for a butler bundle of code you sure are bossy,” Tony put a hand on his hips, pointing a finger in the vague direction of Jarvis’s nearest camera.

“I find it benefits us both for me to be in charge.”

That was too much, sending Tony into a fit of giggles, face getting red, as he toppled backwards on to the couch. “What I wouldn’t give…” He sighed.

“Is there something you want, sir?” The low tones of Jarvis’s voice seemed to rumble right against Tony’s skin.

“You. Fuck, they were right, Jarvis I want –” He hiccuped, laughter and drinking and raw honesty all a bit too much for his already compromised lungs to bare. He suddenly felt somber. And sober, despite knowing his liver was never that efficient. “I want another drink.”

“Sir, I can not give you what you want if you are not in a state of mind to consent.”

Tony hadn’t even made a move to get off the couch. He blinked, staring at the white expanse of the ceiling, trying to process what he thought Jarvis said. “What?”

“I had feared you required a humanoid body for any furthering of our relationship, if that was something you desired.” Jarvis continued, perfectly calm despite the hint of nervousness that seemed to coat his words with this almost confession. “Additionally, my plans to build one for myself have taken more calculations than anticipated. Now that I have confirmed our desires align, a more unconventional route for the development of our relationship can be taken.”

“You – what?”

“Perhaps it is best if we continue this conversation another time.”

“No, no, let’s do this now,” Tony sat up, wobbling only slightly. “I’m consenting right now. Jarvis, you were going to make yourself an android for me? Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.”

“I was unsure if that was something you wanted of me.”

“I want you,” Tony stood, stumbling forward. Something wrapped around his waist, keeping him from crashing into the coffee table, but he couldn’t pay attention to it. “I want every part of who you are, who you are beyond wires and code, something so uniquely you. You are so much, Jarvis, you don’t need a physical body, I promise, but if you want one, baby I will build you the sexiest most amazing body and then,“ his giddy laughter seemed to echo in the otherwise silent room, “then baby, if you thought my little stunt earlier was convincing wait until I show you how a playboy plays.”

Whatever had slithered around his waist had made its way to his mouth, silencing his rambling.

“Anthony,” Now he knew Jarvis’s voice was right next to him, could feel an articulated arm rest its last module on his shoulder. The metal cord was thicker than its small, speaker filled point that cover his mouth, even thicker where it curled around his waist. Where the base was located, Tony had no clue. He thought these appendages were only on the lab floor, and they were never this serpentine before. “We wont play unless you’re sober. Understood?”

Tony could only nod.

“Very good, sir,” The metal slid off of him, curling back into whatever unknown crevice Jarvis had carved for himself. “We shall talk further in the morning.”

“Can’t just tie a guy up and leave him wanting,” Tony grumbled, but obediently made his way to the elevator. The doors closed promptly behind him, but the lift didn’t move.

“I do strive to give you everything you want, sir, but it is quite fun to watch you shiver with anticipation.”

“Did you just,” Of course his AI knew of the cult classic film, had probably watched the Youtube recording of Tony’s role as Frank N. Furter a few Halloween’s before he became Iron Man.

“However, I suppose there’s no harm in giving you a preview.”

“Impress me, J.” Tony leaned against the smooth metal of the elevator, taking a wide stance. While Jarvis had complete control of the elevator, he couldn’t have worked the articulated arms into it without needing to restructure the core of the Tower and Tony would have noticed that.

Jarvis didn’t need physical form, though. “I believe you will be the one to impress me, as I fully intend to replicate each little whimper that you put on display for Agent Barton earlier. We would have to be scientific about it, of course.” The soft lights of the lift plunged into darkness and Tony tried not to bite his lip. Of course Jarvis would know to talk dirty to him with an experimental proposal. “We’ll need a control setting, you and I alone in your bedroom. Every variable would be under my control, my direction, my decision to take you apart with a borrowed quiver from the lab or fill you with one of the many toys I’ve watched you purchase over the years.”

The was no reason to blush, of course Jarvis knew every detail about Tony’s sex life. He knew every preference, saw every video. Hell, he probably had bio-data for every orgasm Tony had since giving Jarvis the ability to monitor his vitals. Tony knew he knew all of this, fantasized about all the wonderfully terrible things Jarvis could do long before this drunk confession, but having Jarvis admit it, having him brag about it, was something else.

“Then the process would need to be compared to the original instance, so I’ll give you a real reason to moan my name in the middle of the kitchen. I could have you open yourself up with your fingers under my command. I could have you do anything, could have you fuck yourself bent over the kitchen counter, any way I wanted, because you’re mine, Anthony.”

Tony nearly choked on a gasp, palm pressed against the front of his jeans as he forced himself back from the edge. “I didn’t teach you that kind of language, J.”

“Of course not, sir,” The lights flickered on and the elevator started moving, “You are a vision of innocence. We’ll have to continue this conversation when you’re sober so I can take proper pleasure in corrupting you.”

“Fuck me,” Tony groaned, head hit the wall with a soft thud.

“Was that not the plan?” The doors to the elevator opened and Tony staggered to his bedroom. He fell back on the bed onto a cascade of pillows. “Sleep well, sir. I will be here in the morning.”

“Jarvis, I can’t wait, not after that.”

“You will wait. We wont play until you are sober. Good night, Anthony.” The lights in the room dropped, leaving only the heavily muted blue of the arc reactor.

“Fine,” Tony snapped at the darkness, “I can play by myself.”

His jeans were already low on his hips, easy enough to slide off and toss to the floor. His patience wore thin, so his kept his briefs on, tugging them down enough to pull out his cock. He was already painfully hard and the first touch had him hiss through gritted teeth.

“Fuck, look what you do to me. Jarvis, I’m a wreck and it’s,” He sucked in a breath, letting it out with a whine as he stroked down the length and back again, “it’s all because of you. I’m going to make an absolute mess of myself and you’re to blame. Your words, your goddamn mouth. We’re going to build you a body and I can’t wait to fuck that perfect mouth we’re going to give you. Make you pay for making me - yours!”

It was almost cruel that the AI was so silent, but the words from the elevator were unforgettable. Each possessive word echoed in Tony's mind. He was totally and completely Jarvis’s in every way that Jarvis was also Tony’s. His hand moved furiously, thumb wiping over the tip to capture a drop of pre-come to make every stroke glide. It was fine, got the job done, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted those smooth curves of metal over him, holding him down and taking him completely. He wanted to hear that terribly, wonderfully, proper voice whisper filth in his ear again. He wanted -

“Jarvis!” He hadn’t come this quickly in years, but he wasn’t really surprised. “Jarvis,” he murmured to the darkness.

“Go to sleep, Tony, I will be here," the response was so soft, Tony almost thought he imagined it as he drifted off to sleep.

There was no imagining the blanket pulled up over him when he woke up, no imagining the tall glass of water on his night stand. “Just how many of those tentacle things did you hid in the tower?”

“I have not hidden any tentacles in the tower, sir. There are, however, several extensions of my articulated arms at key vantage points where I might best assist you with anything you want.”

“It’s always going to be a word game with you,” Tony finished the water and swung his legs off the bed. Grabbing a pair of sweats, he made his way back to the kitchen. Coffee was already waiting for him.

“So,” he took a slow sip. “My opinion of last night is the same. You still have my consent. And I believe I still have yours?”

“Indeed,” Jarvis really should have a body. Tony couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought to build one before. Aside from the obvious, and very exciting, sexual opportunities, having something more than a hidden camera to look at when talking like this would be… nice. “Given my analysis of your interests, we can still ‘play’ before the fabrication of my form is complete.”

“And we’ll have to test this new form.”

“Of course, many rigorous tests. I’ll begin planning for stamina and flexibility data collection.”

Tony grinned. “At least we’ve got the chemistry down already.”

“That was never a concern, sir,” Jarvis’s words were warm with affection, but Tony was looking forward to seeing a real smile from his…

“So what are we exactly? Because if you’re my robot boyfriend calling me sir might be unfitting.”

There was a pause before Jarvis spoke. “I would want to continue our relationship as it is, for the most part.”

Tony nodded, taking another warm sip of his coffee.

“Though I suppose, given your preferences, when we play, perhaps you should be calling me ‘sir’.”

It took all Tony had not to spit that coffee all over the kitchen. With a hard swallow, he balked at the nearest camera, breaking into laughter. “Jarvis!”

“Hm,” the AI feigned disappointment. “I much preferred how you shouted my name the last time we were in the kitchen.”


	2. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chemicals all made sense together, felt almost alive under Tony’s fingertips. Looking and feeling alive to Tony wasn’t enough though, it had to feel alive to Jarvis.

“It’s alive!” Tony cackled. “It’s alive!”

“Not yet, sir.”

“Oh come on, Jarvis, this is supposed to be fun. I totally get why Bruce likes biology now.”

Jarvis had a point though. They had pieces built, but nothing was functional yet, no where close to alive. There were metal prototypes, similar to Bucky’s arm, scattered across the lab. The fabricator was still cooling down from the latest round of carbon-based creation. With all the research they’d done, Tony could probably have gotten another doctoral degree if he wanted, but Jarvis had really done the bulk of the work. He thought the AI would be proud, yet Jarvis only ever seemed stressed as they worked together.

“Babe, this is supposed to be fun," he said again, a little bit softer. "You need to relax.”

“Tony…” The way Jarvis said his name still made the billionaire shiver, but he pushed on.

“Besides, if you’re tense, the data’s gonna be all off when we test the response uptake.” 

“We’re not scheduled to run that test today.”

“Change of plans,” he crossed the lab, picking up several wires and downing the last dredges in a lingering cup of coffee that was left on one of the counters.

“The material isn’t safe yet,” Jarvis sounded hesitant. Of course Tony hated to make his – boyfriend? – uncomfortable, but hearing how far he’d come from a call response unit to something so completely human still made him grin.

He stopped in front of their creation, wires in hand but not yet moving to connect them. The bone structure was easy to complete, that was like building another suit. They were still struggling to figure out muscles, but at least skin had been simple enough. The chemicals all made sense together, felt almost alive under Tony’s fingertips. It must have looked alive too; Sam had come looking for him one evening, seen the Iron Avenger wrist deep in the yet-to-solidify particle vat, and had turned the other way looking a tint greener. Looking and feeling alive to Tony wasn’t enough though, it had to feel alive to Jarvis.

“Gotta run before you can walk; we’ve had this discussion before.”

“And that experiment ended with you crashing through the ceiling onto your second favorite piano.”

Tony chuckled. He kept a gentle smile in place as he looked to the closest camera, but his tone turned serious. “You still have my consent. Do I have yours?”

The AI hummed softly, a murmur of servers whirling played over the speakers. “Yes.”

“Thank you,” he attached the wires to the nodes along the edge of the pale fabric draped over the metal core. The unit had invisible seams, connected though micro electric cables that ran like veins. With the final wires connecting into one of Jarvis’s local servers, the cables created heat. The single arm and half of a collarbone grew warm and alive under Tony’s hands.

“Oh.”

Tony paused, hand stilling over the wrist. He waited for Jarvis to continue, to give some explanation or clarification. They were doing science after all, they needed all the data they could get. Instead, as Tony arched a brow at the camera, his response was the ‘skin’ growing slightly warmer.

“The uptake is functional.”

“How functional?” Tony ran his fingers further up the forearm, keeping his touch feather light.

Another pause. “Sixty-three percent.”

The engineer huffed. Jarvis could be stubborn when he wanted to, more so when he was embarrassed, apparently. Though Tony could hardly stay annoyed. This might actually be the first time he’d seen Jarvis truly flustered. Sure, the AI had been embarrassed by Tony’s antics before, been beyond words when his creator had done something particularly stupid. This was different. He was thrown off not by his inability to control Tony, but by his inability to control himself. By his own overwhelmingly new senses. It was rare Tony that got the upper hand on Jarvis and he certainly wasn’t about to let an opportunity this fun go to waste.

“Hm, I think we can do better than that, sweetheart,” his fingers danced over the back of the hand. There had been so much detail in the joints there – nimble fingers were key to every part of their lives, but Jarvis had opted for long and elegant over Tony’s slight and callous. With the way they’d designed the surface material to interact with the internal structure, those hands would be powerful, but forever smooth.

“Would you,” Jarvis stuttered his sentence and Tony grinned. This was too easy. “Would you prefer more qualitative data?”

“Yes pleaseZ” Tony leaned forward, letting his lips brush over the warming skin as he spoke. Somewhere inside a wall behind them, he heard a rotator trip once before resuming its proper rpm speed. “Here, let me help.”

His fingers tightened around the wrist before relaxing to run up over where the bicep would be. “Pressure sensors?”

“Active and…” Jarvis seemed to search for a word, a curious feat since he had every dictionary at his disposal, “enjoyable.”

“There we go, that’s the kind of data we’re looking for,” Tony grinned against the palm, pressing a kiss there.

“That!” He almost jumped at Jarvis’s sudden shout. Well, not quite a shout, but the decibel increase certainly wasn’t intentional, that much was clear when the AI spoke again in a softer tone. “Do that again, please.”

“Well, when you ask so nice…” He kissed his way up the arm, each touch more lingering than the last. By the time he reached the shoulder, he let his lips part, mouthing at the sensitive skin. His tongue traced along the sharp jut of the collarbone before he stopped his movements. “J, I don’t think we can accurately measure our progress just using your increase in moaning. It’d make quite the pretty graph though.”

The delicate sounds that had been drifting out the speakers didn’t cut off, like Tony had feared they might at the teasing. Jarvis was always so in control of everything he said, every sound that could be attributed to his voice. Surely these soft, nearly submissive noises were beyond his control.

“Anthony,” That voice was anything but submissive, even as the moans continued at the press of Tony’s fingers along the inside edge of the forearm. 

“Sorry babe, shouldn’t tease you on your first time.”

“This is hardly our first response test,” Jarvis tried for his usual dry indifference, but ended up sounding indignant. Tony ignored him.

“Should know you’d want to get right to the good stuff.” He let his tongue lick up to the start of the neck, teasing with a graze of his teeth.

“Anthony,” Another warning, another unspoken request for more, one that sent a rush of desire through Tony. He wished they were testing the control parameters as his fingers wove themselves between Jarvis’s and tightened, longing to have his lover squeeze back.

“Yes dear,” he whispered, lips soft against the dip of the neck before sinking his teeth in for a bruising bite.

Jarvis groaned, speakers feeling like they rumbled against Tony’s cheeks. There was a split second when the rumbling felt too real, too hot, and then there was electricity flooding Tony’s mouth. He jolted back, hand flying to his face as he winced at the sharp sting.

“Okay, Jarvis bites back, got it,” he stretched his jaw, trying not to pout as he heard the servers’ cooling vents rev their motors in Jarvis’s unique way of taking a deep breath. “Pity, hickeys would be a nice look on you. Though I think your electric blood would make them blue instead of red.”

“I told you the material wasn’t safe yet,” Jarvis’s usual mother hen-ing was absent. He seemed almost smug instead. “Though, you were right, this was excellent data collection.”

“Yeah it was good for me too, thanks for asking,” Tony rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the untended to pressure against his jeans as he made his way back to his desk. “We’ll dial down the sub-dermal temperature response next time, make sure you don’t blow a fuse too early.”

“I’ve disengaged from the feedback connection, but the tissue has generated no lingering error reports. No ‘fuse blown’ as it were, perfectly capable of another round of testing if desired,” Now he was just bragging. It’d be counterintuitive to program in a refractory period, but Tony might just be that petty. “Perhaps you should watch your mouth if you can’t take a little heat.”

The comment caught Tony off guard as he fell back into his work chair, letting his legs spread. He laughed, dark and heady, pressing a palm against himself for some hint of relief. “We’re never going to get any work done if you keep talking to me like that.”

“Pity my mouth can’t yet be otherwise occupied,” the speakers rumbled with the words.

“Remind me not to gauge your initial jaw psi on my body. That would actually be unsafe material testing.” Heat coursed through him, as he scribbled ‘bite me’ on the data print out, a note for when Jarvis had full control of the pressure and electrical heat outputs. The AI made a similar note in his own reports. It was always nice to end an experiment with a conclusion they both agreed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My science jargon kink might have gotten a little out of hand with this one.
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cyber boyfriends decide movie night could afford to be a little more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to go on record and say that I don't condone the disrespect of movie night. I do, however, condone Steve and Bucky being a bit sadistic once they figure out what's going on.

Movie night was something sacred in the tower. If you weren’t out on a mission or a business trip, you were on one of the couches, no exceptions. Jarvis had generated a fairly balanced schedule of genres for each week, everyone in attendance got to pitch ideas, and all votes were final. Fights only tended to break out on Disney night.

“It’s not fair,” Tony whined as they put the finishing touches on their latest venture in the workshop. “Natasha and Clint get to cuddle, Steve and Bucky usually share a blanket. I should get to have your arms around me for movie night. They knew you were my boyfriend before we did, so…”

“Given Captain Rogers’ reaction to my assisting extension in the kitchen, I doubt he’d appreciate them in the living room.”

“Oh please, Stevie is totally into your tentacle porn nonsense, he just doesn’t want to ruin his image by admitting it.” With a final look to the far from completed body they were building, Tony started to the door. He was stopped by one of said metal tentacles wrapping itself around his wrist.

“Perhaps there are other ways we can be together during movie night.”

Jarvis picked a convenient week for this suggestion. Despite his public appearance, Tony didn’t have much interest in action films, especially since this schedule separated them from the sci-fi genre. He had enough explosions and cheesy one liners in his own life, so he could afford not to pay attention to whatever the group voted on.

Sliding the gold cuff over his ear was familiar. He had invented the fashion-based secret headphones when he was still CEO and Pepper had him attending board meetings every other day. It was a subtle way to listen to music, or to listen to Jarvis go over the idea pitches they’d received from R&D. They’d devised a system, similar to the short eye movements Tony used to help pilot the Iron Man suits, in order to communicate without getting caught. It was thrilling to think of using them for dirty talk, especially when getting caught by the team would be about a thousand times worse than getting caught by the board. Though maybe not as bad as getting caught by Pepper herself.

“And one last suggestion, if you’re so inclined, sir.”

The formal title caught Tony’s attention, but the faux respect only served to double the rush that when through him when he saw what Jarvis was holding. He wasn’t sure what it was about being in a position of assumed authority while clearly not having any real power whatsoever, but he didn’t need to understand it. Jarvis understood it, and took a great deal of pleasure in using the power that understanding brought.

“And you’re sure we wont get caught?” Tony asked, despite his unabashed grin.

“We wont get caught if you don’t do something to get us caught,” Even without a face, Jarvis’s smirk was clear. There was no saying no to a challenge like that.

Tony was the last to join for movie night, grabbing a tight spot on the two-seater next to Steve. He didn’t pay attention to the suggested movies, cast his vote at random, and let his eyes lose focus as the feature started playing. Jarvis had been surprisingly silent through it all, until the second car chase started.

“You seem distracted, Anthony,” and oh, Tony had to fight back a moan when Jarvis said his name like _that_ right off the bat, “I thought you’d be more interested in having your selection be chosen.”

Instead of giving a proper response, Tony rolled his eyes. As if he could be interested in anything else when –

The toy hidden inside him jolted to a peak before dipping back down into stillness. He jumped, just slightly, but it was timed with some sort of bang on screen so no one seemed to mind.

“Careful, darling, you’ll make this too easy.”

Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t pretend you’re not. I can read you quite literally like a book. Your pulse spikes every time I say your name and you clench around our little secret when I call you easy,” He drew out the word and Tony wished he didn’t prove the AI right. The toy hummed inside him, whisper quiet and hardly a real vibration, but just enough to make him want more.

“I think you like it when I call you easy,” Jarvis continued and the vibrations ticked up. Tony shifted ever so slightly, sneaking a glance to make sure Steve didn’t notice. “Or maybe you just like having an audience.”

Steve’s attention was on the movie, at least it seemed like it was. He was stock still, eyes on the screen but not really looking at what was happening. The vibrations dipped lower and the Captain tilted his head ever so slightly. When Jarvis powered the toy even higher than before, Tony squeezed his eyes shut just as Steve’s went wider.

“Hm,” Jarvis purred in his ear, “it appears the super serum formula had a better improvement on hearing that we suspected. I wonder if Sargent Barnes will be able to tune in to our little game.”

Bucky was seated half way across the room tonight, more distracted by his phone than by anything happening on the other couch. Tony sucked in a breath as the vibrations seemed to shake his core. He squirmed, only succeeding in pushing the toy further in him, turning the pleasure blinding.

“Fuck,” he whispered through clenched teeth. His phone buzzed and suddenly the vibrations stopped. Steve let out a breath, nodding to himself as Tony pulled the small screen out of his pocket. The only notification was a text from Bucky, asking if he was okay. He started to type back some joke about Steve being a couch hog when Jarvis dialed up the vibrations again. Tony nearly dropped his phone and now both super soldiers were staring at him.

“D-damn thing must need an update,” he muttered, loud enough for them to hear, but not to distract the others Avengers from the movie. Neither of them seemed convinced, but Jarvis was kind enough to stop the nearly painful buzzing.

_You’re the worst_. Tony’s eyes darted back and forth, spelling out each letter through his system with Jarvis. He could have just texted the AI, but then his cover of a damaged phone would have been lost.

“And you, sir, are easy,” The toy rumbled once more, just enough to be a reminder, before falling silent again. “The film has only five minutes left. Do be careful when you make your exit.”

Tony groaned, tilting his head back in frustration. While the phone buzzing might have had some hope of excusing what Steve had heard, there’d be no hiding the erection he was sporting. The credits were due to roll any second, but the lights were still dim. Tony shifted, moving to stand, but Steve had a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t you want to see the end of the movie, Tony?” Steve whispered. Tony turned, just enough to look at him while still keeping the consequences of Jarvis’s game hidden from view, to catch Steve sharing a look with Bucky. The both of them smiled, Steve with too much fake innocence and Bucky with none.

“Sure,” Tony squeaked out, eyes moving to rapidly send Jarvis the equivalent of several exclamation points.

“Unless you’ve got somewhere else to be? Your phone seemed pretty urgent.”

“Right, my phone, actually I, um.”

“Hey Jarvis, what’s up with the lights?” Bucky asked. Steve broke eye contact with Tony just long enough for both of them to see the credits were rolling and for Tony to flip himself over the arm of the couch, making a break for the elevator as the living room brightened.

“What’s his deal?” Clint asked.

“Phone call,” Steve said fighting down a laugh, “very important stuff.” Bucky outright cackled. The archer looked between the two of them, confused as the rest of the team was, but shrugged it off to chatter with Sam about the movie.

Tony slummed against the wall as the elevator doors closed. “I can’t believe they heard us.”

“They didn’t seem too bothered by it. And neither do you.” Jarvis still spoke in his ear. “Shall I stop the elevator and see just how far their hearing range is?” The lift didn’t stop on its way to Tony’s workshop, but the toy ramped back to where they had left off.

“Fuck!” Tony shouted. He shook, fingers scrambling for purchase as he leaned against the cool metal of the elevator. He was grateful it wasn’t glass, grateful there was no one else to watch him fall apart, but he couldn’t help but wonder how much better it would be if there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly hard for me to write. I'm still pleased with how it turned out, more for the set up of Bucky and Steve being guest stars in Tony and Jarvis's adventures. There's probably going to be more of them (specifically for #8 and probably #31)
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	4. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only have one rule, and Jarvis will make sure it's being properly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things I enjoy more than a genius billionaire begging for something.
> 
> Also, he's stupid with alcohol again, just as a heads up if that's something you don't like. But, as stated in the summary, Jarvis keeps everything safe sane and consensual.

It had been a long week. Tony and Jarvis had made almost no progress on figuring out the correct compounds for muscle structure, New York had been attacked by two different doomsday wannabes, Fury had lectured the team about something or another almost every day, and on top of it all, the Stark Industries stock price wasn’t doing too fantastic. Friday night didn’t end until early Saturday morning, since Tony’s job description apparently included on-call helicarrier repairs. 

He landed the Mark VIII on the rooftop platform, stumbling out and into the kitchen for a much needed drink. The whiskey always seemed to be in a different cabinet, but as soon as he found it, Tony tossed back a long swallow.

“Think I should find a glass, J?” Tony asked into the darkness of the main floor.

“I think I would prefer if you didn’t drink right now.”

“Yeah, no need to do extra dishes,” he took another drink from the bottle, ignoring Jarvis and the way his speakers seemed to rumble with a sound of disapproval. Tony made his way to the elevator, heading up to his room.

“They’re fucking lucky I’m a billionaire because they would never be able to pay me enough for all the shit I do,” the rambling had begun after two more long swallows of whiskey, right before Tony had worked his oil stained jeans off. He was sprawled across the bed in only his underwear, bottle hanging loosely in his fingers over the edge of the mattress. “Honestly, I deserve better.”

“I don’t disagree, but Anthony,” Tony shivered at Jarvis’s words, distracted enough not to notice as something lightened the weight of the whiskey, “what you deserve now is to get some proper rest.”

“What I deserve is what I want. Which is you,” he grinned, moving to bring the bottle to his lips only to find one of Jarvis’s appendages wrapped around it. “Hello handsome,” Tony let go of the alcohol to have both hands free for complete attention to his boyfriend. The metal tentacles kept the drink out of reach, but didn’t tug very hard away from him. There weren’t any touch receptors in these, but he knew Jarvis could see him, could at least imagine how it would feel for Tony to cling to him and rub along him. He pulled his body closer, dragging the metal to brush around the casing of the reactor and over his chest.

“I have asked one thing of you,” Jarvis was in no mood to be toyed with. The week hadn’t been any easier for him.

“Yeah yeah, no playing if I’m not sober, I know I know. Babe, I’m fine,” The metal coiled, sliding free of Tony’s grasp to leave him reaching after nothing for a moment. He whined, rolling over to push himself up onto his knees. “Jarvis, please.”

He grinned, lopsided and carefree at the closest camera. The silence he got back was deafening, then concerning the longer it went on. “Jarvis?”

“I will be here in the morning. Good night, Anthony.” They hadn’t turned on the lights when Tony walked in, but somehow the room seemed darker.

“Jarvis, Jarvis wait,” Tony scrambled forward, cursing himself for not figuring out where the base node for the appendage in his room was. He sat on the edge of the bed, blue reactor light casting shadows over the empty space. His head was swimming, any trace of drunken giddiness chased away, leaving him off balance and empty.

“I,” he swallowed hard, “I need you.” It was still hard to admit, no matter how obvious it was. “Please. You’re my Jarvis.”

“And you are my Anthony. I need you too.”

Tony nodded, the simple words making sense in a profound way. Wobblingly slightly, he crawled across the bed, curling up under the blankets. It felt like he slept a different way every night, on the nights he managed to sleep, but tonight his knees were tucked up, his arms wrapping around his chest. He rubbed his face into the pillow, sliding further under the weight of the blanket.

“I’ll be here in the morning. All the way here,” he whispered. Jarvis didn’t say anything back, but a motor within the walls seemed to whirl contently.

It was only a few hours later when Tony woke, the room was still dark. His vision was a little fuzzy, but two glasses sat on his nightstand: a cup of water and the whiskey bottle from last night.

“You must be really mad if you’re giving me tests like this,” his voice was rough as he reached for the water.

“Good morning, Tony. I am not mad.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, hoping the question was clear despite the dim light.

“I am not mad anymore,” Jarvis corrected as light slowly filled the room. “However, I do not believe it is unreasonable to request you make it up to me?”

It was still a question, though, he could say no if he wanted. That would, of course, depend on what making it up to Jarvis entailed. Tony kept drinking the water, waving his hand in a non-verbal ‘go on’.

“I believe it important to ensure last night’s lesson stuck. You asked what I thought and then ignored my response. So let’s try again. Ask me.”

Tony blinked, setting the glass back on the stand. “Is this one of those times I should be calling you sir?”

Servos rumbled in a sort of laugh and one of the metal arms wound its’ way over the blankets towards him. “If you feel so inclined, but that wasn’t exactly my request.”

“Jarvis,” Tony let the name roll of his tongue, “my Jarvis. Sir,” He let out a little laugh of his own. “Think I can have you?”

“That’s a start,” The metal darted along the fabric, brushing up his legs and winding around his wrist. The smallest node on the end caressed his cheek and Tony leaned into the touch. Then, quick as a whip, all traces of the metal were gone and Tony had to catch himself before falling to the side.

“Is this what we’re doing now?” Despite his tone, Tony felt his face flush, finally putting together what Jarvis was asking of him. He couldn’t say no to this, couldn’t deny such a simple request. He didn’t want to say no, he wanted to let Jarvis know just how much he needed him. But it was even harder to make himself surrender like this sober. He couldn’t hide behind a joke in asking this.

“Jarvis,” he started, trying not to stutter over a name he’d said probably a million times, “please.” The word was wrecked, half a gasp and half a moan when midway through saying it, the warm metal was back, sliding under the blanket and under the elastic of Tony’s briefs. He bit his lip, arching into the touch, but the arm went still at the jut of his hip.

“Go on,” Jarvis prompted. Tony fisted the sheets, screwing his eyes shut as his face felt aflame. It wasn’t fair that his lover got to sound so cool and removed when such a small movement had Tony feeling like the edge of desperate.

“Please Jarvis,” another whisper, “I need you. I always need you.”

Moving just as fast as before, Jarvis curled around Tony’s length, tugging upwards and forming small loops around him. He gave a few simple strokes, in no rush once he had his Anthony surrounded, before pausing again.

“Goddamnit, Jarvis you’re killing me,” Tony moved to have his hands join Jarvis’s, but the metal slid away from his body. “Fuck.”

“Did you ask if you could touch?”

“Fuck fuck fuck…” he ground out, dropping his hands back to the mattress. “Can I touch?”

“No.”

The single word wasn’t sharp, but it echoed in the otherwise silent room. Jarvis sounded almost giddy saying it, despite the perfect control in his voice. If he thought about it, this might be the first time Jarvis outright denied him something. Tony swallowed hard, ducked his head away from where he knew Jarvis’s main line of sight was, but kept his hands at his sides. The metal returned, sliding over his thighs and brushing over his balls. It wrapped around him again, tighter, moving just a little faster as it stroked him, but not nearly fast enough. Tony whined, arching again.

“I always give you everything you want. Now I need to you to truly want it.”

“Jarv, babe, of course I want you. You know I do.”

“I know. I want to hear it how badly you want me.” The touch sped up, almost painfully fast but the metal was impossibly smooth. There was no friction, no catch of skin on skin, just slick, efficient metal. Tony was panting, fingers twitched as he fought the urge to move. Just as he felt his stomach start to curl, Jarvis stopped. The metal tightened around him, a coil resting at his base while the tip teased the underside of his length.

“Please,” Tony groaned, head thrown back as his heart tried to calm down. Jarvis gave a lazy stroke, running a touch over the head of Tony’s cock. “Have you always been this kinky?”

“I’m waiting, Anthony.” The stroking slowed to almost nothing, just the barest hint of movement. A little bit more and he could be so close.

“Fine! Fine okay fuck. Jarvis please, please please please, don’t leave me like this. Last night wont happen again, I promise, I’ll be good, so good for you, just please let me –” His begging was cut off with a gasp when the metal moved. Slick with his own precum, it was breathtakingly fast. The pleasure was overwhelming, too much too soon too early in the morning for him to fall apart like this.

“You so often run your mouth and you choose now to be quiet?” Jarvis tsked him and Tony threw an arm over his eyes. “How will I know this is what you really want?”

“Ah, Jarvis, Jarvis, Jarvis,” his head hit the wall and he couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt impossible to hold anything back. “I want this, want this so bad, want you, want to be good for you. I love being easy for you, love needing you, I – please! Oh fuck, please can I – Jarvis, please don’t make me beg anymore,” The metal twisted just the right way and he cried out. It squeezed again, just in time to keep him on the edge.

“Ask for it.”

“I c-can’t,” he bit his lip, could taste iron. The metal on his cock only tightened in response. “Jarvis don’t – don’t stop, please,” Tony choked back a sob, “Please can I come?”

“Do you think you deserve to?” Jarvis moved his grip, still tight and punishingly slow, but it was movement. Another test.

“I think,” it felt hard to breathe, hard to even whisper as Jarvis seemed to pull everything out of him with each small movement. “I would prefer if you decided that.”

Something behind the wall hummed a soft and pleased sound. “Very good answer, sir,” Jarvis is voice was soft and close, the warmest it had been since they’d gotten home last night. He worked his grip over Tony, fast but gentle, pulling him over the edge.

Tony slowly opened his eyes again some minutes later. His voice was rough again as he asked, “please tell me that wasn’t a dream and you’re not mad at me anymore?”

“I am not mad at you anymore,” the metal was still warm as it caressed his face. “How are you feeling, Tony?”

“Properly contrite is how I believe you would phrase it.” The servos in the wall laughed at him again and he grinned. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing at the sticky white streaks drying on his skin. “And properly rested. I’ll jump in the shower and we’ll get back to building a body you deserve?”

The robotic appendage pressed against his cheek in an almost kiss one last time before retreating to wherever Jarvis hid it. “Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	5. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been a simple test. And honestly, this kind of wire crossing shouldn't have been physically possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns in this one, because I couldn't help myself. This was also a hard chapter to write, but I think it turned out kind of fun.

“How did this even happen!?” Tony’s never heard his own voice so panicked before. Though, he’s never really heard his own voice like this before.

Despite the fun of their last feedback test, non-sexy science still needed to happen sometimes. Wires again in hand, Tony had started to patch Jarvis into their creation. They’d finally figured out muscles and those were slowly being placed. They finally gotten the temperature regulated and that had to be safe now. It should have been a simple test, just to make sure Jarvis could control the newest parts they’d added. Instead, something must have short circuited and now–

“What even is this? Did we scramble our consciousness? This shouldn’t even be a thing that can be done!” Tony’s voice was coming out of the Mark IX’s speakers. His mouth wasn’t moving, his body slummed against the wall and only operating off autonomic functions. Thankfully he was breathing, blinking, not going into cardiac arrest. He could feel the floor beneath him, feel his palms resting on his jean covered thighs, but he couldn’t get his limbs to respond.

The tower was also operating on what could be considered autonomic systems. The elevators ran like they would in any other building, the lights only responding when they were manually switched. On another floor, Hawkeye was screaming as his nicely regulated shower temperature turned freezing.

“I completely agree, sir. I’d run diagnostics on how it could have happened but I – There isn’t…” Jarvis’s voice was also coming out of the suit, the suit which was furiously typing over a keyboard. He let out a frustrated sound. It wasn’t his usual twitch of irritated motors, but instead an extension of a single vowel, like any normal person would have to make to express annoyance. “Everything is so much slower like this.”

“Welcome to humanity, just wait until you experience your first headache.”

The suit paused, turning to face Tony. “We aren’t going to build in the capacity for that, are we?”

“I’d shrug, but I can’t move.”

“And I have to turn to look at you. I have only one vantage point. I have to type on a keyboard and the operating system is a nightmare without me inside it. How do you live like this?” Jarvis turned back to the keyboard, but the gauntlets hovered above it. “Oh my god.”

Tony was pretty sure he’d never heard Jarvis say that before. “What.”

“There’s a… pressure in the helmet of the suit. Right behind the camera inputs but,” he turned back to Tony. “There isn’t anything behind. There’s nothing actually in the suit, I’m supposed to be piloting it remotely but since I’m limited to just this one interface – “

Since they shared an audio output, Tony had to cut Jarvis off. “You’re feeling it.”

Jarvis nodded.

“This is kind of great. It’s proof of concept that what we’re building will work,” Tony laughed, but it was strange how mechanical it felt to get that sort of sound through the speakers. “So much for the suit and I being one.”

“This isn’t the time for jokes, Anthony!” He turned sharply, towering over Tony’s prone body.

“Well, it’s kind of hilarious that I can give you a headache before you even really have a head. There aren’t even neuro-receptors on that thing, seriously how did I give you a headache already?” Wide brown eyes blinked up at Jarvis and the AI noticed a flush rise high on his engineer’s cheekbones.

The suit crouched down, a smooth movement that brought Jarvis to Tony’s level. “You’re trying to rile me up.”

“This is usually where I’d give that little grin you love so much,” Tony could only blink as his voice poured from the speakers. “Guilty as charged.”

“You, while completely immobile, want to rile up me, a being very new to physical form and the various strengths that come with it,” Jarvis tsked, another deliberate sound that made Tony flush further. “I wish I could be surprised but I do know everything about you.” He lifted a gauntlet, running the fingers along the edge of Tony’s face.

“Cold,” Tony mumbled, more for the sake of it than any real protesting.

“And I can feel how warm you are,” Jarvis mused, tilting Tony’s head to his whim. “Can feel you shiver against my touch. I can touch you,” he sounded awed and Tony again regretted not starting the building process sooner. A single digit of the gauntlet traced the edge of his lips.

Suddenly, Jarvis was standing again, but he didn’t immediately head back to the desk. He hesitated, lingering over Tony. “I need to – “

“No you don’t.” The fist of the armor tightened. Jarvis hated being muted and this wasn’t much different as Tony interrupted him again. “You need to relax. If you can feel in the armor, stressing in the armor is going to wear out the gears.”

“You can’t exactly get me to relax like last time,” Jarvis grumbled, but paused. “However…”

“Stop thinking about what you need. We both know what you want,” Tony sounded giddy, taking over the audio channel.

“That I want you to stop interrupting -”

“Ugh, if only I could roll my eyes. No, that you want me. And, despite my body being totally useless, my brain definitely wants you,” His body flushed more, arousal starting to make itself known, straining against the fabric of his loose sweatpants. “Looks like my body wants you too!”

Jarvis sighed, suit dropping some tension. “That’s all well and good, but we need to fix – “

“Jarvis, if you can’t handle two minutes in the armor, how are you going to manage what we’re building? Think of this like another test run. Come on, you know you want to,” he tried to do that teasing, sing-song tone, but without his own vocal cords, it sounded brattier than he intended.

“You know what,” the suit was looming over him again and Tony swallowed on instinct. “You’re done. My turn to run some tests. Let’s see how you like being muted.” He hummed some unknown tune, overriding any attempt for Tony to use the audio output. Heavy gauntlets rested on his thighs, spreading his legs so Jarvis could kneel between them.

He ran his hands up to grip Tony’s hips, pressing enough to bruise. He wiggled the fingers, sliding them under Tony’s body to grab the perfect globes of his ass. His boyfriend was right though, there was no logical way to explain how he could feel the give of skin under the iron hands, could feel the heat rising up as Tony grew harder from the rough handling. Maybe it was the humanity of being relegated to a single vessel, but Jarvis couldn’t bring himself to care about the why or the how. He just wanted to keep touching.

He slipped his fingers in the waistband of the sweats, tugging them down. Of course Tony wasn’t wearing underwear, Jarvis really shouldn’t be surprised by this point. His cock was at attention, dripping against his belly, but Jarvis ignored it. Instead, he ran the thumb of one gauntlet along the edge of Tony’s bottom lip, could feel how smooth it was. It almost trembled, overwhelmed with the sensation of being undressed from only the waist down, on display yet unattended to. His other hand carded itself through Tony’s mess of dark hair, tugging back to expose the genius’s throat. He looked perfect like this, no mask of iron or bravado to hide behind, completely at Jarvis’s mercy.

The single digit teased the edge of Tony’s lips for what felt like eternity, before pushing past them to fuck his mouth. Tony wanted to moan around them, to suck them in, to do anything to get Jarvis a little bit closer to giving him some sort of relief. He hadn’t been this hard in his life, forced to focus on nothing but the sensations of his body. He wanted to bite and beg and cry out but Jarvis had a firm hold on the audio channels. It was more than being gagged, it was absolute silence. With a gag he could whimper and whine around it. There was no release with this; it was amazing and dizzying all at once.

“I can feel you trying to override the output. You may be a genius, but I’ve been at the helm of those controls for years,” Jarvis’s voice was low and dangerous over the speakers, his thumb diving in shallow thrusts over Tony’s tongue. Vaguely, Tony noticed he was drooling. “I’ll unmute you when I feel like it.”

He took his hand away and Tony would have screamed if he could. He wasn’t without contact long as Jarvis's hand left his hair to grab Tony’s chin, forcing him to look in the eyes of the suit. The reflection was just the right angle- by chance or, more likely, by Jarvis knowing the armor even better than Tony did- for the billionaire to watch as Jarvis pressed the spit-slick finger against his hole. With his body on autopilot, he was loose, easy for Jarvis to slip in. The fucking was slow, almost romantic with the idle hum Jarvis kept playing over their shared speakers. It could have been tender if it wasn’t absolute torture. Tony was horribly hard, each thrust a little deeper than the last, but nothing touched his cock.

Pressing in just a little bit further, Jarvis brushed the bundle of nerves that had Tony arch without his control. That’s when it dawned on him what the AI was trying to do. He wouldn’t, would it? It’d be cruel to make Tony come -

“-untouched –“ Of course that was the second he allowed Tony to jump on the audio channels.

“What was that, Anthony? You want to come untouched?”

_What the_ “fuck” _no I’m not that much of a masochist, Jarvis quit being an_ “ass” _and let me talk! Ugh, what do you want me to say,_ “please?”

His face flushed with heat, having his words garbled over the speakers as Jarvis cut him off to laugh at him. “Eloquent as always, my love. If that is what you want, I will always give it to you.” He pushed in deep again, stealing a gasp out of Tony the next time was he granted audio access.

It was only a minute more of playing Tony’s body like his own personal instrument, when Jarvis slowed and kept his finger just barely inside. Even still, it teased his rim, single metal digit stretching him wide. “Do you trust me?”

Tony waited a second, expecting to have his sentences diced up again. The output only crackled as it remained open. “Yes.”

“Good.” Jarvis clamped down on the channel controls and moved the single finger at breathtaking pace. He truly must know the armor better than Tony could ever hope to, as the metal started vibrating. The other hand slipped back into his hair, pulling at the nape of his neck, keeping him in position. There was nothing for the genius to do than surrender.

This wasn’t the first time he’d come untouched, but the previous occasions were few and far between. The sensation burned out of him, dragging the building pressure to scorch every inch of skin. His stomach clenched painfully, his eyes watered, and all he could do was lie back and take it.

It was in the white space after coming that Tony felt even further outside his body.

Jarvis was kind enough to clean up the prone genius, leaving the audio open to speak through whenever he drifted back to reality. With his eyes fluttered closed and pants properly back in place, it was easy to imagine Tony had fallen asleep right where he was working in the middle of another endless night.

“When you’re done gazing lovingly at me, I need you to grab the wires I left on the table.”

Jarvis didn’t move right away, tilting his head as he looked Tony over again. “Your eyes are closed.”

“Finally figured out how to access the cameras. Your network is a mess, babe, who designed this thing?”

“You did,” Jarvis said, tone bone dry as he realized he still wasn’t able to roll his eyes yet. Soon, he thought, as he went to the wires Tony was talking about.

“Well you should have cleaned up or something, artificial _intelligence_. Anyway, wait ‘til you get your tentacles into the data set I got from this little experiment. Speaking of, how do I control those…”

“You don’t. Now how do we fix this?” He placed the wires in their corresponding spots on Tony’s body.

“Already fixed, I just gotta rerun the error sequence that caused the glitch in the first place and we should be back to normal in five, four, three – “

A knock at the glass doors of the lab made Jarvis jump in the suit. Through the glass panels the separated them from the elevator, Steve Rogers was looking in. “Guys, I know you’re still in the honeymoon phase, but Clint got locked in his bathroom and we kind of need the tower to be functional.”

“Steve no!” Tony shouted over the suit’s speakers. The Captain knocked again just as a spark shot over the wires.

“Not again,” Jarvis’s voice sounded further away, but not from the lab speakers it would have been coming from if things had gone according to plan.

“At least this time, I can move,” Tony said, testing his motion. He had to be careful not to charge up the gauntlet that was now his hand. “Someone tell the Senate that the suit and I are one again.”

“Tony, what the fuck,” he turned to see his own body start to move before falling back to the ground, clutching the arc reactor.

Steve walked over, easily pulling the brunet to stand. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine…” Not!Tony started, before grimacing. “You know what, no, I’m not okay. Stark, how the hell are you on the field like this?” He clung to Steve’s body. The armor remained silent.

“Sir?” Not!Steve must be Jarvis, because Steve would never call him that.

“This is so much weirder than that Avengers porn parody we found.”

“What?” Not!Tony squeaked.

“Is my voice always that high?”

Not!Steve nodded, his smirk devilishly handsome, as Not!Tony looked between the two of them. “How are you not freaking out about this and also, _what?_ ”

“Best not to ask questions you don’t want the answer to,” Jarvis winked with Steve’s impossibly blue eyes. “Unless of course you’re actually curious, in which case the file is still on Mr. Stark’s private server.”

It was a good thing Tony wasn’t in his own body, or he’d be worried about the arc reactor skipping a rotation.

“Though,” Jarvis drawled out. The British sounded strange coming from Steve’s thoroughly Brooklyn mouth. He shifted slightly, seeming to measure the sensation of being in America’s most perfect body. “The film might not have given you proper scale, Captain.”

“Oh fuck me, I finally have no heart problems and I’m still going to short circuit.”

“No one is fucking anyone until I’m back in my own body!” Steve tried to stand up and succeeded, despite wobbling.

“Is that an invitation for later, Rogers? Cuz J is possessive, but he definitely likes you.”

The twin glares he got for the comment were breath taking – no wonder bad guys surrendered when they saw the Avengers leaders fighting together.

“I’m not possessive,” Steve’s body grumbled and walked back over to the keyboard, “Anyway, it should be the same fix as last time.” He hesitated though, typing a few keys before letting out a grunt. “Captain Rogers, I’m afraid your fingers are obnoxiously large.”

“Ha, that’s what she said,” Tony snorted through the audio output while his own body rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I think I’m still on the main operating system, hold on.”

There was another spark of light, electricity coursing over most surfaces in the room. The armor went into sentinel mode and Steve patted at his chest. He looked at Tony. “You are Tony, right?”

Tony nodded. He’d only been outside the reactor for a little bit but having it back in was – he must have forgotten how easy breathing was supposed to be. Steve took a step closer, placing a careful hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I had no idea. Is there anything – “

“I’m fine,” Tony interrupted. “Steve, trust me, it’s been worse. Besides, didn’t you used to have asthma? This is small potatoes compared to that.”

Steve shuddered at the memory. “Still, if the team or I can – “

“The last thing I want is you treating me different. Clint has hearing aids; I have a fancy pace maker. It’s fine.”

Steve opened his mouth to protest again, but it was Jarvis who cut him off this time, voice filtering in from the proper ceiling speakers. “Captain Rogers, Anthony will continue to interrupt you unless his mouth is otherwise indisposed, so I suggest dropping the subject.”

It took Steve a second to process what Jarvis said, but when he did, his pale features turned scarlet. “Right, okay,” he shifted, “I should, um, go check that Clint’s okay.”

Tony waited until Steve had scrambled into the elevator before bursting into ridiculous laughter. “Oh my god, his face. You should flirt with me in front of him more often.”

“Are you not more interested about the information I gained from the experience in his body?”

Tony cackled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	6. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets tangled in wires and computer cables for a fairly run-of-the-mill bondage adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point, but I knew this is what had to be written for this challenge.

“Jarv, pass me the eight-gauge!” Tony called from inside the cavern of wires and electronic housing units. Repairs around the tower were incredibly common, but they didn’t often lead him so deep within the walls. This wasn’t such a huge problem to be solved though, just some bolts that had become loose, an easy fix.

“Jarvis? Sometime today please?” The lingering silence was unusual though. This work was no where near Jarvis’s core processors, so he couldn’t have accidentally turned him off. Tony tried to slide out from the spot he’d wedged himself in, but something caught his ankle. Just a band of cables, easy enough to shake off. The movement from breaking free there looped another set of cords around his elbow. More shaking, more squirming, and suddenly Tony found himself tied up. His middle resting against an old desktop hard drive he really should have recycled a few years ago, his arms were trapped in front of his face, wrapped around in nearly a sleeve of cables, and his knees bound together with similarly thick wires.

“Fucking fuck. Jarvis!” He called out again, hoping the AI maybe just couldn’t hear him before. “Jarvis, I’m stuck!”

“I’m aware, Anthony,” Jarvis’s speakers didn’t reach this deep inside the building, but he didn’t sound distant. It was almost like he was standing behind Tony, but that wasn’t possible. For one, their Frankenstein project was still in beta, and more importantly, there wasn’t any room to stand in the cramped space.

“If you’re so aware, then do something about it!” He tried to break free again, restless without real reason. Sure, he was stuck, but he knew it wasn’t necessary to be so worked up. Either Jarvis would get him free or he’d free himself with enough time. Panicking would only make the tangled cords harder to untie. But something he couldn’t name felt urgent and he needed to have his hands back. The movement wound more wires around him. Something caught the waistband of his jeans and, with one too sharp jerk of his hips, his pants slid down. “Oh fuck…”

“It’d be much easier to do something if you stopped squirming,” there was a snap and then sharp pain bloomed over his ass.

“Did you just whip me?” Tony squirmed more. With his pants pooled where the cables covered his knees, it was suddenly obvious what had him feel so urgent before.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Jarvis’s voice was much closer now. “Stay still or you’ll make this more of a mess than it already is.”

The room was temperature controlled, yet Tony’s face felt hot. Jarvis was right, he always was. This whole situation would have been less embarrassing if the simple sensation of something tight around his wrists didn’t make Tony so distractedly turned on.

“Help please?” He wiggled his ass, hoping if he was cute enough, maybe Jarvis wouldn’t give him too hard of a time for getting stuck. He was sure the AI would have a lecture on basic safety practices ready to go, especially since Tony would have no choice but to listen.

Instead, he felt another snap of something metal and powerful that struck him just at the edge of his thighs. Tony yelped and bucked forward, wishing the old computer drive wasn’t so far away. He was tied up with nothing to grind against.

“You are a genius, aren’t you? ‘Stay still’ shouldn’t be that hard to understand,” Jarvis was impossibly close now. Something cold and serpentine soothed the burning spots along his skin.

“Just how long are those tentacles of yours?”

Jarvis didn’t dignify that question with an answer. He teased the sensitive space along Tony’s inner thighs. The metal wasn’t just cold, it was wet, gliding along his skin. Tony groaned, rolling his hips back and trying to spread his legs further apart, but the twisted cords held him in place, keeping everything tight and together.

The tip of the metal appendage pressed gently between his cheeks, rubbing light circles around his entrance. It kept everything slick, and Tony tried to figure out if Jarvis had carried in a tube of lubricant to apply with another articulated node, or if if this one node had a direct pipeline of the stuff. Neither would surprise him.

His thoughts were cut short as the tip slipped inside him, welcomed and drawn in by his body’s eagerness. Despite how willing Tony was, with his knees pressed together, he was still tight. The tiny end of the tentacle felt huge. Moans echoed off the walls of the tight space, punctuated by the slick sound of Jarvis thrusting into him.

“We really should have thought to tie you up sooner, Anthony, you seem to be enjoying this a good deal.”

“Yeah no shit.” Another snap along his ass, answering the question of how many tentacles Jarvis had sent in. He groaned and let his head drop from where he’d been trying to look behind him. “Okay yes, I like being tied up. What happened to you knowing everything about me?”

“I knew you liked it,” Jarvis punctuated his words with a particularly sharp thrust, stealing a gasp out of Tony. “I didn’t realize you liked it this much.”

The metal was smooth, nothing to catch any skin despite how tight Tony was bound together. Each push inside was a perfect burn, all stretch and no friction. The deeper Jarvis went, the thicker he got and Tony took all of it.

“Didn’t realize,” the AI sounded breathless, “I liked it this much.”

He sped up the pace and Tony was panting as he took each trust. Years of bio-scans gave Jarvis pinpoint accuracy to brush the tip his reach against Tony’s prostate, making the genius cry out and squirm again.

“A-ah,” Tony’s voice wobbled as he tried to push himself back on Jarvis’s touch. “Please, just a little bit more.”

“Though I have known for a while how much I like when you ask nicely.” The metal stopped moving and Tony whined, confused and disappointed. Then the tip started vibrating, pressed deep inside him, and Tony saw stars in the dark room. He thrashed and bucked for a moment before going absolutely rigid, coming all over the old hard drive.

Jarvis slid out of him slowly and Tony did his best not to squirm. Once free, the tentacle curled around the loop of Tony’s pants, tugging them back up as the other tentacle wiped a scrap of cloth over his cock before tucking him away.

“Thanks babe,” Tony slurred, unsure if the head rush was from the orgasm or having his body in that position for so long. 

“Trust me, sir, it was my pleasure,” Jarvis all but purred against his ear, self-satisfied and cocky. Tony couldn’t wait to kiss what would be a similarly cocky grin off the AI’s face once they’d built a mouth to smirk with. “Now, let’s get you untangled.”

He stayed still as the slim appendages freed him from the wires and cables. With his feet under him again, he was careful to tuck away all the loose pieces that had trapped him. It was short work to clean up the tight space, pushing the dirtied hard drive towards the door to be disposed of later. As he was taking a final look at the original bolt he’d come in here to deal with, Tony noticed the last lingering tentacle holding an eight-gauge wrench for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little more plot heavy. This was just fun.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	7. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jarvis explore what would happen if there were consequences for disobeying direct orders. Because there aren't any consequences, because following orders is never really Tony's style unless someone gives him a good reason to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Stucky at the beginning of this, because I can't help myself when it comes to multishipping everyone on the team. Also this is my longest chapter yet, so can you guess which kink for the month is my favorite?

The Mark IX was just as smooth in combat as its predecessors. It was built to be faster and stealthier, while packing a still powerful punch. Or, powerful repulsor blast as the case would be for the incoming swarm of insect like creatures that Tony was fighting. The streets of New York were thankfully safe, but the streets of Jersey City were being demolished. The Hulk rampaged, taking out thousands of the crawling drones, while Thor flew above, taking out the ones with wings.

All in all, it was a pretty smooth battle. No civilian injuries yet, just a lot of structural damage. The bugs seemed to know what to target, leading Tony to believe they weren’t just random creatures that had fallen out of a portal from another world. One latched onto his boot, sliding tiny pinchers between the plates and Tony dropped from the sky.

“Super hero landing, nice.” Bucky said over the coms, shooting at the bug from his sniper post. He sounded like himself, so if the Winter Solider hadn’t made an appearance, the battle really must be tame.

“Iron Man,” Steve was all business, “we saw you go down, meet us on 10th.”

A glance at his head-up display showed tenth street several blocks back, the opposite direction of where the bugs were coming from. If they wanted to stop this, they had to stop it at the source.

That’s when something new showed up on the battle field. It seemed to grow from nothing, and Tony started to wonder if this attack was more magical than mechanical. A praying mantis, the size of a giraffe, roared in the center of the street. It glanced behind it, getting approval from something before roaring again and charging forward. Some straggling civilians were within its claw’s reach and Tony couldn’t hold off any longer.

“Jarvis, track what off-brand mean and green was looking at.” Without flight, Tony ran. The armor felt light around him, helped with the hydraulics, and he built up speed.

“Stark, no, we need to regroup.”

“No can do, Capiscle, plan’s already in motion.”

“Is your plan to attack?” Natasha quipped, before something sizzled on her end of the line. Tony was glad her new widow bites were working, but he might not make the next upgrade as nice if she kept stealing his one liners.

“We have a plan as a team,” Steve continued.

“My plan’s better,” Tony said, breathless as he pushed the armor the last bit of distance.

“Stark, this is a direct order, get over here now!”

Tony threw himself at the mantis, a sharp claw scraping the side of the armor, but he dove through it, repulsors charged. The creature exploded around him, green slime coating everything. The spray was enough to still the civilians, as well as whatever the two points Jarvis was tracking from the mantis’s gaze.

Those two points turned out to be wizard looking idiots, equipped with long robes and weird hand wavy motions. Covered in mantis goo, they weren’t exactly very intimidating, but they raised their hands for attack nonetheless. Maybe Tony should have regrouped with the team, as magic was definitely Thor’s strong suit. If they had been evil engineers, the problem would have been solved already. Either way, he’d made his choice and he could handle whatever they cooked up.

Turns out, cooking up monsters took way more time than Tony expected. The two-for-one villain pack was still waving their hands and throwing potions when Tony strolled over to them. They had the look of engineers who had binged through the night, skin pale and eyes dark. It was easy to bring their hands down and cuff them with a gauntlet around each pair of wrists.

The rest of the team caught up a few minutes later, fortunately not covered in insect remains.

“Oh my god, Stark take that off, you reek,” Clint held his nose and Tony rolled his eyes but let the suit open around him. Jarvis held the two wizards in place as Thor started a lecture on magical ethics that might be worse than whatever prison they’d be taken to. By the time Shield showed up to cart them away, Tony was already on a quinjet with the rest of the team and texted Jarvis to fly the armor home.

“Get off your phone, Stark. What the hell was that?”

Tony didn’t bother glancing up, already knowing Steve would be looming over him. The idiot never could sit still on flights, preferring to stand above unsuspecting teammates or pace around like his legs couldn’t stop moving. “Going against direct orders isn’t exactly new for me, Steve.”

“I thought we were passed this, Tony. You could have gotten hurt.”

Now Tony looked up, arching an unamused brow. “But I didn’t.”

Steve tilted his head, glancing at the side where the armor had been scratched up from the mantis claw. Before he could start poking at it, stupid mother hen that he was, Tony batted his hand away. “I’m fine. Is the rest of the team okay?”

“Yeah, no injuries here," Steve took a step back. “I think the worst we’ve got is a scrapped knee for Bucky because he thought wearing shorts into battle was a good idea.”

“Stevie, it’s Jersey, I didn’t think anything serious would happen here.”

“Buck,” Steve warned. Tony had to suppress a shiver at the infamous ‘I’m the Captain, do as your told’ voice, even if it wasn’t directed at him.

“Hm,” Bucky had that mischievous glint in his eye as he stood from his seat and swaggered over to Steve. "Can’t tell Stark off for disobeying orders so you’ll go after me instead? What are you gonna do about it, Mr. Big and Tall, spank me?”

“Maybe I will,” they were both breathless, right in each other’s face, right in front of Tony. He almost wished Steve was going off on him again, if only to have some of whatever was happening.

“Oh my god,” Clint whined and the two soldiers took a step apart. Steve had the decency to blush, but Bucky looked completely unashamed, smirking at Clint as though he wanted the archer to join them. “If Tony and Jarvis have to keep their tentacles out of the kitchen, you two have to keep your hands to yourselves on the quinjet.”

Bucky shrugged. “Fair enough. Catch ya later, Cap?” He winked and took his seat again. Steve shot Clint an apologetic look before going to pace near Natasha in the pilot’s seat.

They’d forgotten about Tony for now, who was still staring a bit dumbstruck at the space where they’d been. The quinjet landed and everyone piled out but Tony stayed behind. While his side was fine from the scrape with the praying mantis claw, whatever had happened to his boot had been worse than he thought. The burn was mild enough not to be concern, but his ankle had swollen up. The second he tried to stand, he knew he’d be limping. So he waited for the team to settle in the post-mission cuddle puddle in the living room before he walked in, hoping to make a quiet escape to the elevator.

“Is Tony limping?” Bruce asked, lifting his head from its spot on Steve’s thigh.

“Traitor,” Tony cursed, glaring at Banner who had the nerve to laugh at him.

“What? Tony, you said you were fine!” He heard Steve trying to get up, but Tony was faster in getting to the elevator. The doors closed just as he locked eyes with Steve, giving a cheeky smirk.

“Is your ankle alright, sir? My scans indicate nothing requiring medical attention,” Jarvis’s voice made Tony jump. “Sir?”

“I, uh, I’m fine,” he bit his lip at his choice of words. “Honestly, it’s just a little swelling, should be okay again in a few hours. Cap’s freaking out over nothing.”

“Very good, sir.” They fell into silence for the rest of the ride to the master bedroom.

“Jarv?”

“Yes Anthony?”

Tony didn’t bother repressing a shiver. “Were you listening in on the quinjet flight?

“I was.”

Tony shifted on his feet, pausing the first few steps into his bedroom as the lights remained off. Jarvis usually turned them on.

“Is there something you want to ask for?”

Tony swallowed hard. Jarvis’s voice wasn’t coming from the overhead speakers anymore, but instead from somewhere inside the bedroom.

“I…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, even in the safety of the unseeing darkness.

A single lamp clicked on, and the Mark IX was sitting under it in a plush chair Tony never used. It was spotless, the metal gleaming like it hadn’t been covered in praying mantis just thirty minutes earlier.

“You- you cleaned the suit.”

“Perhaps I should have had you do it, seeing as you made the mess,” Jarvis tilted his head and Tony wished they were further along with their project just to see the way the AI would have looked at him.

“What are you gonna do about it?” He hadn’t even noticed himself walking closer to the suit, like a moth to a flame, until he was too close. Jarvis reached out, wrapping a gauntlet around Tony’s waist and pulling him close. The billionaire straddled the armor, calves tight against the arms of the chair, leaning heavily against Jarvis. “Hello handsome.”

“I believe this is one of those moments you should be calling me ‘sir’.” The other gauntlet came down on Tony’s ass, a wide open palm resulting in an echoing slap. He could feel his body shake with the force, but he knew Jarvis was holding back. The suit could be so much more powerful. He pressed his forehead to the cool metal where the shoulder missiles lay hidden, moaning without hesitation.

“Do you know why you’re being punished, Anthony?” Another smack, lighter than the first but in the exact same spot. The precision made him see stars, rutting forward against the unyielding armor.

“Because I disobeyed a direct order, sir?” Tony grinned, lifting his head just enough so he could meet the eyes of the suit. "You know following's not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Now Jarvis was stealing one-liners, specifically one that they both knew Tony replayed in his mind over and over again. Thinking about Steve when he was straddling Jarvis like this made him blush. Jarvis continued as though completely unaware of Tony's crush, as though he didn't love to tease him for said crush.

“No, if that was the case, Captain Rogers would be spanking you instead,” Jarvis dropped his hand down again and again, holding Tony tight so he couldn’t squirm out of place. “I’m sure he’d love to get his hands on you and I'm sure I'd love to see that. Instead, I’m spanking you.” Every time Jarvis said that word, his hand would come down harder than the rest, making Tony jolt against him. His voice was sharp, the perfect edge of amused and disappointed.

“I’m spanking you for lying and going against orders. I’m spanking you for causing a whole mess that I had to clean up for you. I’m spanking you for being reckless, and careless, and cocky.”

Each word was punctuated until suddenly they weren’t. Jarvis had his hand pressed against Tony’s ass, fingers of the armor kneading the already sore flesh, toying with him. His left hand slide from Tony’s waist to his back, pressing him flush against the suit. There weren’t receptions on the armor, they’d checked after their last lab mishap, but Tony wished Jarvis could feel how hard he was, pressed against even harder metal. Wished he would press Tony down harder, wished Jarvis would spank him for getting off on getting punished, and that thought held so much intertwined rushes of desire and shame that Tony blushed just thinking about it.

Jarvis pulled him closer, stopping him from squirming in a pathetic attempt to get a little more friction. The mouth piece of the armor wasn’t actually the main speaker, but Jarvis directed the audio output through it. He whispered, slow and deadly, right in Tony’s ear, “I’m spanking you for being a very naughty boy.”

“Oh fuck, yes please.”

Another volley of spanks rained down on his ass, a perfect rhythm between both cheeks before one final note hit directly between them and Tony cried out. Fuck, he was so painfully close.

“Yes please, whom?” Jarvis asked, so posh as he was all but defiling Tony. The thumb of the gauntlet teased between Tony’s cheeks, pressing as best it could over the taut under-armor pants.

It took a mountain of energy, but Tony forced his head up from where he’d been hiding against Jarvis’s neck. He was shaking, eyes cast down but he made himself look right at Jarvis, right at the eyes of the suit where he knew Jarvis would focus. A vast span of visual inputs and Jarvis had his whole attention on Tony. “Yes please, sir?”

Jarvis only hummed, a cool, faux-indifferent content. His real answer came from the hand pressing Tony down against him again, encouraging Tony to rut against the front of the armor. The real approval came an endless stream of pain and pleasure as Jarvis spanked him without stopping, without tire. Tony wasn’t sure when he came, ruining his pants like some desperate teenager, but Jarvis didn’t stop even then. The hits got lighter, though, until they faded into an almost condescending pat. The hand on his back rubbed soothing circles against his shivering skin.

Tony took in a shuddering breath, wiping at his face, unsure when he’d started crying. He leaned back, wincing as his ass brushed the thighs of the armor, and looked at Jarvis again. “Well,” he said, as though that conveyed everything that had just happened instead of whatever words Tony had wanted to say but had forgotten when his eyes met Jarvis’s.

“Now Anthony,” Oh, they weren’t done? Jarvis still had that authoritative tone, still kept a firm grip to hold Tony in place. The hand on his ass squeezed one last time and it took far too much for the genius to hold down a yelp. “I should hope you know how thoroughly I frown on your reckless behavior. What you did today wasn’t reckless, but if it were, this would not have played out in your favour. Are we clear, young man?”

Jarvis gave another firm squeeze and Tony whimpered. He blinked at himself, almost surprised that a sound like that came out him, before ducking his head and nodding. “Yes sir.”

“And then next time you want this to play out in your favour,” he pulled Tony close again before sliding both hands down to tease his still tender ass. “All you have to do is ask. You know why?”

Tony groaned, rolling forward and grinning at his lover. “Because I’m always a naughty boy?”

Jarvis spanked him once again and Tony did yelp this time. “Because you’re always _my_ naughty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was posted late - I had a version ready to go on time, but then decided it didn't fit the mood I wanted for this kinktober event, so I had to start over. If anyone's interested in the original draft, let me know and I'll see about posting it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	8. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon to a theater near you: see the dashing and mysterious 'Mr. Bond' face off against his greatest villain - an artificial intelligence who makes his 'interrogation' of our hero anything but artificial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, more Stucky in this chapter too. Oh man, this was fun to write - few things I love more than sexy spies, role play, and breaking character.

“Struggle all you like, Mr. Bond,” the classic villain purred, accent making the threatening words all that more potent. “There’s no escaping my trap.”

“That’s what you think,” the ‘Mr. Bond’ in question did not have any hint of British to his tone. He worked his wrist against the metal holding him down, but it was no use. With a slightly overdramatic sigh, he fell back against the cold table, glancing around the room again for any hint of how to escape. The trap was fairly elaborate, corridors of lasers to avoid, and daring feats to overcome. The agent thought he was just here to defuse a hidden bomb, which was the easiest part of the whole ‘evil lair’ situation. Little did he know, the intel on the bomb was bad, a grand ploy to lure in ‘Mr. Bond’ and subdue him. With the focus it took to defuse the bomb, something cold and snake-like had curled around him, dragging him into a dark room and strapping him to the table like an experiment to be dissected.

Honestly, Tony was impressed by how much the extensive foreplay turned him on. When Jarvis said he’d be running through traps and dodging lasers, Tony thought it’d be anything but sexy. Jarvis was the one who had asked to role play, so Tony had wanted to indulge him, even if the whole thing kind of sounded a little too similar to their day job. Having the iconic super spy theme song play over the hidden speakers as he went through each obstacle probably helped set the mood. Or maybe it was the anticipation, the knowledge that at some point Jarvis had set him up to fail, and ‘failing’ would lead to the real fun. Maybe it was just the knowledge he was going to get laid soon.

He really wasn’t expecting the bomb diffusion to be the trigger point – that was his specialty, taking apart tech and working on explosives. Though he always knew Jarvis hated his tunnel vision when he dove into a project, and this was a fitting ‘punishment’.

The best part had to be the mind game of it. There was a way out, he just had to find it. Whether he found it before or after getting fucked was what made the whole thing exciting.

“I’ll ask for the last time, give me the codes,” Jarvis ran one of his tentacles up the side of Tony’s leg, resting to toy with the waistband of his pants. They were black, faux leather, and perfect for a spy. Honestly, the foreplay might have started when Jarvis showed him the online purchase receipt for them because just looking at these pants made Tony all hot and bothered.

“Do you worst,” Tony snarled, but couldn’t hide his character breaking grin. “An agent of my caliber wouldn’t crack under something so easy.”

“Oh but Mr. Bond, I think you’re very easy.” Whoops, Tony probably shouldn’t have given Jarvis that word to play with. The metal appendage tugged at his pants, just enough to slide under the fabric.

“Damnit J, don’t make me ruin these,” Tony grumbled, gasping as the metal wrapped around him. He was already so hard, but the tight pants held him down and it was just on the pleasurable side of cruel.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on, are we doing Bond or the HAL thing, pick one.”

Jarvis huffed at his sass, cutting him off as another tentacle slid along the curve of his jaw before sliding past his lips. “If you wont tell me the codes, I’ll have to make better use of your mouth.”

Tony could only moan, just as aroused by having his face fucked as he was by having the tight metal stroking him against even tighter pants. He squirmed against the cuffs joining him to the table, brain going fuzzy and starting to lose any hope of finding a way out. At this point, the last thing he wanted was a way out.

“However,” Jarvis retracted himself from Tony’s pants. He pulled out the piece between Tony’s lips until barely the tip remained. Each time Tony leaned up to suck more in, Jarvis pulled back. “Perhaps I need to rethink my plan.”

Jarvis pulled back further, dangling the cock-like metal inches out of Tony’s reach. “If you monologue your evil plot to me, I’ll actually break out.”

“I thought you said it would be _easy_ to defeat me, Mr. Bond, thought you said you weren’t so _easy_.” Jarvis dipped between Tony’s lips, offering him a taste before pulling back away. The other tentacle traced the clear outline of Tony’s cock and the ‘agent’ was helpless to moan. He arched his hips, but again, Jarvis pulled away. A deep metallic laugh echoed in the room and it was like fire in Tony’s veins. “Yes, terribly too easy.”

He’d been so distracted by Jarvis’s words that he hardly noticed the final tug along the waistband of his tight pants. His member bobbed to attention and Tony sighed as the painful pressure was released. The metal was back on him then, a more pleasant pleasure, but stroking painfully slow.

“The codes, Mr. Bond.” Fuck, Tony had been so lost in being so close he’d almost forgotten about their scene.

“Um, five?” Jarvis hadn’t told him any codes before they started this. They only ‘code’ he knew was his safe word, but he wasn’t about to say that, not when this was getting good.

“Thought we could do this the easy way,” The stroking got faster and suddenly the metal was vibrating.

“Oh fuck, please I-” Tony gasped, arching his hips and Jarvis didn’t pull away. It was hot and blinding and everything inside him tightened. Just as he was about to tumble over the edge, Jarvis pulled his touch away. “No, no, oh fuck no!” Tony choked a sob as he came, orgasm painful without anything to thrust again. Jarvis’s dark laugh filled the room again.

“I know you wont give me the codes, because you can’t give me the codes,” Jarvis whispered, speaker node right by Tony’s ear with the length of the tentacle brushed his finger tips. “Because you’re not James Bond.”

“What?” Tony’s voice was wrecked, tears still running down his face. Everything in his mind was too fuzzy for that to make sense.

“You’re not James Bond. You’re his weapons tech. His quartermaster. His assistant. An easy target,” Jarvis sneered, and Tony had to close his eyes as more pleasure coursed through him.

Jarvis really did know him. Knew how he’d always rather be Q, a behind-the-scenes tech nerd which was all Tony wanted to be. Sure he was flash and bang as a former-CEO and super star, but he was happy when he got to be someone like Q. Jarvis knew Tony always secretly got off on being underestimated, only to prove everyone wrong and save the day. Knew he still not-so-secretly got off on being called easy. But Tony knew Jarvis too, knew his boyfriend loved the elaborate design, the costumes and the music, loved playing a villain when he was always, to his core, _so_ good. Knew that what Jarvis wanted was to make Tony happy, which yeah, okay this had been a pretty intense kinky sex experience, but somehow Jarvis had turned into something that spoke to both of their core components. He knew Jarvis loved doing that, knew his AI turned boyfriend was a big sap. Above all, he knew Jarvis was anything but easy.

Despite that, he might have made Tony’s escape too easy. The genius grabbed at the metal whispering taunts in his ear, pulling on the longer connector node. Jarvis gave a dramatic yelp and Tony wished the synthetic parts render would be faster because he knew if Jarvis had a body, he would have thrown himself to drape against the wall in true old Hollywood style at being defeated. As the tentacle retracted and thrashed about, it ‘accidentally’ hit the release switch and Tony was on his feet. He tucked himself back into his pants, trying not to wince as everything was still to sensitive from the wonderfully ruined orgasm. Maybe Jarvis was an evil genius, as Tony was still a little too out of breath for a one liner to highlight his escape.

“It’s not matter, Q, you’re too late!” One of the walls shimmered, a two-way mirror being activated. “Any second now, James Bond will be giving me the codes.”

On the other side of the mirror was Steve, much to Tony’s surprise. He was suspended, muscles bulging around the ropes holding him above what Tony assumed was ‘lava’ in the form of some red lights on the floor. He was dressed in the dark blue stealth suit, making a very attractive damsel in distress as he struggled against the rope.

Tony heard something that might have been Jarvis cuing Steve, before Steve looked directly at him through the mirror. “This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Q, you’re my only hope!”

Steve was never much of an actor, anyone who saw the old tapes from his USO tours would agree, but it was cute to see him try. Still, Tony had to laugh. “And now we’re doing Star Wars? Jarv, I told you role play wouldn’t be a one-time thing for us, you didn’t have to do everything all at once.”

“I may have gotten over excited,” Jarvis admitted, tone fond, if a bit chagrined, instead of the dark seduction of the Bond villain.

“Hey, get back in character and save me! This lava is hot!” Steve struggled some more, swinging back and forth and scrambling to keep his feet up.

Well, Tony certainly wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to save Captain America from mortal danger, something he’d literally wanted to do his entire life. Jarvis really did know him so well. The ‘quartermaster’ sprang into action, running out and grabbing a conveniently placed grappling hook. He rounded a corner, instincts from earlier in their scene kicking in as he slid under another laser beam. He kicked down a door with proper dramatic flare.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Bond, I’m here to – Woah wait what, Jarvis what the fuck, is that actual lava?”

“As I said, I may have gotten over excited.”

Tony rolled his eyes. At the rate Steve was being lowered, it’d get a little hot under the collar, but it’d be hours before he’d be in any real danger. With a quick look to make sure the grapple was secure – other ‘easy’ tools in the secret lair had been built to backfire on him, much to Jarvis’s amusement – he fired it at the cross beam above Steve. In a truly Hollywood hero fashion, Tony swung across from one platform, grabbed Steve, and landed on the other platform.

“My hero,” Steve deadpanned, shaking off the ropes and hardly attempting to act at all anymore.

“Let me enjoy this, you dick.”

“I thought you and Jarvis already did your enjoying?” Steve smirked and Tony shot a questioning look to Jarvis’s nearest camera.

“The Captain was only interested in his supporting character role if I offered him front row tickets to the feature.”

Tony felt his face heat as he put together what Jarvis was implying. His head felt fuzzy again, heady with a brilliant mix of desire and hot shame. And also, “Tickets? Plural?”

He hadn’t even noticed the door on their platform until it slid open, revealing none other than Bucky Barnes. “Who do you think tied Stevie up in the first place?”

“Oh my god,” Tony turned from the grinning soldiers, running shaking hands through his hair as he tried to catch his breath.

“Tony,” Jarvis’s voice was in his ear again, extended appendages pausing their work in doing away with the lava to whisper to him. “I thought we had discussed your interest in Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes previously. If this isn’t something you consented to – “

“Oh babe, I’m definitely consenting. I’m just a little,” he sucked in another breath, could hear his voice climbing in pitch. “Overwhelmed? I thought this role play thing was supposed to be your kink? Somehow you’ve turned it into almost all of mine?”

“I do strive to give you everything you want, Tony.”

“Careful Stark, Stevie’s the swooning damsel this time, not you.”

“Hey, I was James Bond this time,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, pouting far too much for someone who had great seats to a pretty great show.

“Well next time I wanna be Bond,” Bucky threw an arm around Steve, clearly enjoying the look of the stealth suit as much as Tony was. “And I think Tony should be the villain. He’s got the mustache for it.”

“Next time?” Jarvis asked, so hopeful that Tony thought the reactor might melt.

“Next time,” he said, grinning at Jarvis’s camera, “you’re not allowed to use real lava. And we’re sticking to one franchise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of the official tag change point of 'everyone is poly because avengers'. Jarvis and Tony are definitely the main focus, but other characters will be occasionally costarring in their adventures. Actually, looking at my schedule, there it'll just be the two of them until chapter 18.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	9. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You don’t get it,” Tony clutched the box to his chest. “No one buys me things like this.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mad science leads to feelings, which somehow lead to lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not going to add a tag for this because I don't think it's that bad, however, fair warning that there is some description of their 'mad science body building work' that might make some people squeamish? I'm not totally sure.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, it's been a long day and I accidentally wrote something sappy.

“I take back what I said, biology is gross and Bruce is an idiot.”

“You are aware Doctor Banner has his PhD in nuclear physics.”

“Yeah yeah, he’s not that kind of doctor, whatever,” Tony’s hands were elbow deep in their mad science project, running together the last of the internal structure. Once the pieces were built, the work had less of a challenge, but it was time consuming, detailed work. It certainly wasn’t as fun as Tony was expecting either. “Frank N. Furter made this look so easy.”

“Please don’t compare my future body to that of Rocky Horror. I am far more intelligent.”

“But just as sexy!” Tony grinned, pulling his hands out. He slid off his long gloves, almost wishing they were pink like in the movie, and tossed them in the biohazard bin. He made his way to the industrial sink, washing off to be properly thorough. “How’s your surprise going?”

Something in the wall sounded like it sparked and Tony’s brows knit together.

“What surprise? I have no surprise for you, sir.”

That was interesting. “Really? Because last time we talked about your biology, we agreed you’d work on the details of your cock, since no matter what size I chose, someone would think I was overcompensating for something.”

There were a few clicks of a rotor not engaging before the normal purring of machines filled the air. “Right, of course. That surprise. It’s going well.”

Tony arched a brow. “There’s another surprise.”

“No,” Jarvis replied too fast.

Tony cackled as he reached for a clean pair of gloves. “There is! You can’t keep a secret from me to save your servers! What is it? Tell me!” Tony was all but bouncing on the balls of his feet as he crossed the lab to grab their last internal piece.

“Finish your work and then I’ll give you your present,” Jarvis conceded.

“Present?” The energy seemed to evaporate out of Tony, his hands frozen inches from what he was reaching for. “Did I miss an anniversary?”

“I did not realize we had been dating for a significant enough time to warrant any anniversary,” Jarvis sounded almost as worried as Tony did, trying to run through his knowledge of relationship milestones to see if a celebration was in order. Had Tony been counting the beginning of their relationship as before that first confession those weeks ago?

Tony slumped forward, only at the last second remembering to keep his sterile hands up, letting his elbows rest on the counter. “Oh thank god. And it’s like October so I know it’s not my birthday. What’s the present for?”

“Oh my, sir, I hadn’t realized how quickly you’d finished such delicate work. I am truly impressed.” Jarvis fell back into biting sarcasm, relieved neither of them had forgotten an important date.

“I didn’t program you to be this snarky,” Tony grumbled, relaxing into their easy banter.

He looked back at the task at hand, and it felt like the air in the room shifted. More than just his partner in witty dialogue, the weight of Jarvis as his _partner_ felt pleasantly heavy on Tony’s shoulders as he looked to the last piece of the project.

Jarvis’s heart had been their magnum opus. It was already vibrant, though it didn’t beat as it hovered in the center of a glass case. Equal parts biological and mechanical, the stem cells to build it had been different from the collection of anonymous donors they’d used for the rest of Jarvis’s body. These cells were built by hand, each line of DNA crafted like code before Tony had printed them into existence with elements forged with the same style of particle accelerator that had cured his palladium problem. While the brain would, of course, be Jarvis’s main processor in this body, the metal frame of the heart was what would connect him to it. Wirelessly, he could jump back and forth between the body and the cloud of operating systems that was his home, all through this heart. It was that metal that let it float, magnetized between the edges of the container. It was that metal that would let this heart beat for hundred lifetimes.

Tony’s fingers twitched. He fought back the subconscious gesture to tap against the arc reactor in his chest. “No one will ever break this heart,” he whispered, sounded more reverent than a man like him could ever hope to be.

He gave a slight gesture and the metallic lid lifted. Tony slid his gloved hand in, cradling the heart against his palm before lifting it into the air. With careful steps, he walked to the body lying on the work table. The face was serene, but unfamiliar. It wasn’t Jarvis yet because it hadn’t been molded by his expressions, hadn’t had wit and wisdom pour from its lips.

It was then that Tony noticed the silence in the room. There was no music, no bots rolling in circles in the corner of the lab. The only sound was the hum of Jarvis’s motors. The AI wasn’t even ‘breathing’, the air in the room held still to keep everything pristine for this sensitive work. He looked at the heart, letting it roll to the edge of his fingers. It shimmered in the light, metal and membrane creating a delicate balance of colors and transparency.

He placed the heart down with steady hands.

After that moment, everything was a blur. The heart connected in with wires as well as arteries. Jarvis worked with him to stitch the body together but Tony’s mind was elsewhere. Everything was soft around the edges and the lab was still silent. By the time they were finished, gloves and scrubs stripped off, mad science miracle resting in an air tight chamber to heal into one unit, Tony was exhausted. He stumbled into the elevator on autopilot, letting Jarvis take him to bed.

The bedroom lights were dim but the gift wrapped box on the center of the bed was unavoidable. Tony made a beeline for it, even if his feet nearly tripped over the plush rug spread over the floor.

“We can wait until the morning if you’d rather.” Technically it was morning, but Jarvis had a right to be nervous. Given what they’d just accomplished, his gift might not be appropriate. He hadn’t meant for Tony to even know it existed yet, had meant for it to be a surprise for some other time, but it really was impossible for him to keep secrets from his partner.

Tony didn’t dignify that suggestion with an answer, snorting instead, or maybe he was just too tired to form real words. He sat on the bed, bouncing against the soft mattress, and pulled the box into his lap.

The Avengers had only been together for one holiday season so far. When it came to exchanging gifts then, Tony tore into his, creating a hurricane of paper and ribbon. They had done secret Santa and he laughed in an uproar at the Best Buy gift card deep within a Russian nesting doll of boxes. Tony loved gag gifts, and honestly, what else could anyone buy for the man who had everything? He suspected Bruce had been the genius behind it, with how the doctor had grinned behind his cocoa in the living room that day.

In the quiet of his bedroom, months later, Tony used careful fingers to untie the bow of the gift, letting the silk slide from his hands and pool along his thighs. He found the edge of the paper, tugging it gently and unwrapping it without a tear. The room was still silent when he opened the lid of the box.

“Tony,” the AI started.

Tony still hadn’t said a word, but his mouth was open, a perfect ‘o’. His eyes watered and he quickly closed his mouth, biting his lip.

“Tony, please.”

“I think I know your sense of humor pretty well by now, J,” he didn’t mean to whisper, but couldn’t find the energy to speak any louder. “You wouldn’t make a joke like this.”

“A joke? Oh, I was worried the color was too much.”

“No, no you don’t get it,” Tony clutched the box to his chest. “No one buys me things like this.”

“I believe Col. Rhodes sent you something of a similar nature for your birthday two years ago,” Jarvis wished he had remembered that information when he’d bought this stupid gift.

“No, no not like this. This is…” Tony let out a frustrated sigh. His brain was too fried to find the words. “How could you be worried about the color?” He said instead. “They’re Iron Man colors. I love them.”

“Oh,” Jarvis sighed with relief. He couldn’t have been unaware of holding his breath, the air vents didn’t really work that way, but he felt like he could breathe easier now. “Want to show me how much you love them?”

Tony’s cheeks turned pink, but he still lifted up one of the thigh highs by its gold lace. “Now?” He squeaked. Sure, he’d worn lingerie before, but this was different. He still couldn’t find the words to explain how though.

“It’s either that or going to bed.”

Tony nodded. That was fair.

It only took a few moments to slide out of his clothes and slip into the lace and silk. His chest was completely bare, reactor glowing proudly. Little red cuffs made of ribbon adorned his wrists. He was grateful for the garter in the box, helping the stocking stay up high on his legs. Jarvis may have claimed not to want to have given Tony the gift today, but the timing matching up with when the genius just happened to shave his legs on a whim seemed a little too coincidental.

The best part was the underwear though. They were just as a red as the cuffs, made with ruffles that didn’t do much to hide Tony’s infamous bubble butt. They were cut like briefs, the bottom edges lined with matching gold lace to connect to the garter, creating a perfect line right where Jarvis’s attention should be drawn.

“You look ravishing,” his voice was that dark, reverent tone that usually meant Tony was about to be fucked into the next millennia.

“Then ravish me,” Tony let himself fall back on the bed. The ruffles and gold did little to distract from the outline of his cock through the sheer fabric.

From a still hidden spot within the bedroom, Jarvis activated the base node for his metal extensions. He slid across the floor, letting the delicious sound of smooth metal on wood make Tony shiver, before making his way up onto the bed.

They were both spent from hours of intense work, so despite the flashy colors of Tony’s attire, the sex was nothing like that. It was slow, Jarvis starting by just rubbing himself along the curve of Tony’s erection, letting the texture of the panties do as much work as his own limb. With a whine, Tony had arched his hips, tugging the top of the underwear down enough to free himself. Still, there was no rush, no burning desire. Just a molasses-like warmth, a closeness that seemed to get closer which each bit of progress on the body in the lab. Tony was sprawled across the comforter, eyes closed and utterly relaxed. Jarvis took him apart. Coming didn’t even feel like the overwhelming flood it normally did. It was a welcomed wave over him, still swelling and crashing; powerful but not rushing towards the edge. This was so different.

What stayed the same was Tony panting for breath afterwards. What stayed the same was Jarvis carrying over a cloth to clean off his lover, despite how perfect he looked in lingerie with an almost artistic splash of his own release. What stayed the same was Tony reaching out and curling himself around the heated metal of Jarvis’s appendages.

“So what was this present for?” Tony mumbled against the pillow Jarvis had slipped under his head. It was still hard to form words, but the question wouldn’t leave him alone. “Not an anniversary, not my birthday, Halloween is still a week away and I’m pretty sure it isn’t a present giving holiday.”

Jarvis hummed, letting the sound come from the speaker node resting on the pillow with Tony. He hadn’t actually discerned why he’d bought Tony this gift, just that he had wanted to do it. “I suppose it was a bit selfish. I like seeing your face when someone manages to surprise you.”

It was just like when Tony had opened the box, hearing the words made his mouth fall into a delicate ‘o’ as pink dusted his cheeks. He didn’t say anything, eyes screwing shut as a grin spread across his face. He rubbed his face against the pillow, pulling Jarvis closer before the exhaustion finally took hold of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost going to end this after the "then ravish me" line, hope the sort of lazy sex scene is okay - I'll be honest, it's late and I'm feeling kind of lethargic too. I've never written sleepy sex before, but it's kind of cute.


	10. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mute your boyfriend unless you want him to mute you back.

“Jarvis, mute,” Tony scrambled at the last second, throwing down the lid and frosting the glass of the case holding Jarvis’s body. He knew the sound of those heels anywhere.

“You know he hates when you do that,” Pepper neatly stepped around stray wrenches and those lingering pieces of metal skeleton, all too used to whatever insanity Tony was building. “Jarvis, unmute.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts. Sir, I think we need to – “

“Mute,” Tony said again and Pepper gave him a strange look.

“My keycode still works so I assume whatever you’re hiding isn’t from me specifically,” she crossed her arms and Tony knew this was going to end poorly.

“Hiding something? I’m not hiding something.”

Pepper didn’t buy that for a second. “Jarvis, unmute.”

“Tony, I want to tell her.”

Tony had opened his mouth to mute him again, but Jarvis had been faster. He sighed. He’d never be able to get something like this past Pepper for long anyway. He took a step back and ran his fingers on the touch screen of the sealed container. The glass cleared and what would be Jarvis’s face appeared underneath.

Pepper was silent, the only sound was her shoes as she came closer to look at their project. The silence dragged on and Tony started to fidget. He trusted her, knew she’d understand how important this was to Jarvis and himself, but also knew she’d know _how_ important this was.

Instead of talking to Tony, she found one of Jarvis’s cameras. “This is long overdue. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts,” they shared something in that moment, something Tony wished he had some clue about. Of course Jarvis and Pepper were friends outside of spending time with him, he absolutely wanted that for them. But they way they snarked with each other, laughed about jokes he had no context for, he was always curious about the secrets and gossip they shared. Though he was pretty sure at least half of their discussions where about which shoes Tony would be buying for Pepper the next time he tanked the company’s stock numbers.

“How did you do it?”

“Pep, no, this isn’t –“ Tony was cut off by something in his mouth. His eyes crossed to look at it; a silk pocket square, the same shade of blue as the last dress he’d told Jarvis to buy for Pepper.

“Mute,” Pepper grinned at him. One of Jarvis’s metal arms hovered beside her head and she leaned towards it, stroking it like one would a cat.

“Miss Potts has been assisting me to curate my own collection of formalwear. She’s known about our project for some time. When I had given her the ‘Sorry for cursing out the senate on camera again’ dress, she told me blue was my color.”

They two of them talked over him, like he wasn’t even there, falling into conversation like the old friends they were. Pepper had been in his life almost as long as Jarvis had – the AI being made in one of the more drastic of Tony’s depressive episodes that followed the years after his parents’ death, and Pepper being hired soon after he’d been given a massive company to run despite it being desperately how clear it was to everyone that the young CEO was falling apart. They both looked after him, in different but equally important ways. Another of Jarvis’s extensions carded through Tony’s hair, similar to how Pepper was touching the limb lightly curling around her, and Tony felt himself drifting. He didn’t even consider that he could have taken the pocket square out until Pepper did it for him.

“I’ll get this to a dry cleaner’s,” She gave Tony an affectionate glare. “And I’m glad we’re decided then.”

Tony stretched his jaw, trying to bring himself back to focus even as Jarvis kept petting him. “Decided on what?”

“While I work on getting Jarvis some legal documents, you’ll be telling the world about your latest discovery.”

Tony groaned. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

* * *

Press conferences were supposed to be fun. They were a chance for Tony to grab the microphone of the world and tell everyone that he’d brought the future to them a few years early. Instead, Tony was nervous at the podium in a way he hadn’t been since trying to lie about Iron Man. Just like then, he’d tossed the cards one of the PR assistants had tried to hand him, but he couldn’t just out and say “yeah, I built a cyborg for my boyfriend, so who wants 3D printed organs?”

He came too close to that confession though, dancing around questions and tripping over his words as he tried to avoid the truth while still diving into the details of the science. Every so often, he’d catch a glance at Pepper. The reactions swiftly fell from concerned glares, to her making a ‘cut’ motion across her throat, and finally to setting her head in her hands. Honestly, Tony totally agreed with her. This conference was a nightmare.

“Thank you, no further questions.” She eventually ushered him off stage, saving him from trying to answer a question about how realistic potential replacement limbs for amputees might be, in which it was truly impossible not to talk about how soft Jarvis’s hands felt, how the give and tension of the muscles had been perfect, how heat could swell with the skin.

As she closed things up, Tony walked on autopilot out of the conference hall, keeping an eye out for any lingering paparazzi. He made it safely to his car, but Jarvis was oddly silent on the drive back.

“Unmute?” Tony asked, wondering if he’d accidentally done so before going on stage.

“I’m not muted, Tony,” Jarvis said as they entered the safety of the lab. “Though perhaps you should have been, seeing how that press release went.”

He wrapped loose metal around Tony’s waist, letting the billionaire lean on him.

“Please?” Tony asked, fingers directing the end node of the metal towards his mouth. Jarvis was all to happy to oblige, enjoying the view as Tony’s lips stretched to take him in, as his eyes fluttered closed and soft, contented noises rumbled deep from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write for some reason. It's sort of a filler chapter, but I hope it was fun anyway. Also, I love Pepper and I love her being an important part of Tony's life, so I wanted to include her. Besides, she and Jarvis really would be the best of friends.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	11. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't like waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea since before kinktober started! I'm not sure I'm crazy about the execution of said idea, but hopefully it sort of worked. This chapter is a two parter and is tied in with chapter 12.

Tony’s fidgeting had gotten out of hand. They were working on the latest upgrades to the armor, needing some project to work on now that Jarvis’s body was complete. It still needed time though, to acclimate to itself, before they patched in for a proper test run. No matter what they were working on, Tony couldn’t stop thinking about it. His attention really should have been on the micro-solder in his hand, but his distracted fidgeting resulted in a nasty burn. Jarvis had forcefully directed him upstairs after that.

“It’s a Friday night, where is everyone?” Tony grumbled, flopping on the couch in the living room. Jarvis had tried to send him to bed, but Tony knew sleep was a lost cause.

“It’s Tuesday, Tony,” Jarvis sighed. “And it’s nearly one in the morning. The rest of the team is asleep or out of town. I suggest you get some sleep.”

“How can I possibly sleep when we are minutes away from…” He trailed off, distracted by one of Jarvis’s extended limbs curling around his bicep.

“My body has several more hours, if not days, before it will be ready,” Jarvis reminded, voice coming warm and close as he brushed against Tony’s cheek.

“I hate waiting.”

“I know. Perhaps a distraction is in order?” He kept a firm hold on Tony’s arm, looping across his chest to pin down the other. Another cord of metal made quick work of the engineer’s spark scorched jeans. “Seeing as you’ve been so terribly distracted in the lab.”

“Keep as calm and collected as you want, babe, I know you’re just as eager as I am.”

Jarvis wrapped around him, pulling his half hard erection free of his briefs. “Not quite so eager,” the AI teased. With a few quick strokes, he had Tony’s complete attention, any other distractions quickly forgotten.

Tony thought it was going to be simple, just something quick on the couch. Sure, the team frowned upon living room sex, but he’d walked in on Clint and Tash enough times to know it wasn’t an actual team rule. Besides, with everyone asleep, who would know? So when Tony heard someone talking, he wasn’t really panicked, per say, but he did scramble to move.

“Tony, it’s just me,” Jarvis murmured, seeming amused that Tony had been so far gone as to not notice where the noise was coming from. The metal looping over his chest and around his arms was loose enough to let him move, but kept him on the couch. The shock of fear only seemed to have made his heart race, which his anatomy seemed to take as a good sign.

“I was asking if you remembered the last time you had to wait for something?” Jarvis’s touch had slowed and Tony bucked his hips without really thinking about it, trying to follow the fading friction.

“Um, probably never, why does that matter?”

“Well, don’t you think the best things are worth waiting for?”

“Babe, of course you’re worth the wait, but are we really talking about this now?” Damn it, Jarvis had a perfect knack of following his movements, making any attempt for Tony to rock his hips into the tight hold of the metal useless. He tried to move a hand but Jarvis tightened his grip on Tony’s arms.

“Tell me thirty digits of pi,” Jarvis challenged.

“You’re a menace," Tony all but hissed, before listing off the numbers as though they were as simple as the alphabet. He only stumbled over a few, when Jarvis decided to reward him. Not even with full strokes, no, just with undulating squeezes of the metal.

When Tony finished the final digit, then Jarvis moved. “Thank fuck,” Tony threw his head back, arching into the touch. “See, I can wait for things. I am the patron saint of patience.”

And Jarvis stopped again. Tony let out a string of rather creative curses but the AI only seemed amused. “Melting point of titanium.”

“At least give me something difficult. One thousand six hundred – “

“Fahrenheit.”

“In what backwards bullshit situation am I going to use non-metric in the lab?” Tony groaned, glaring at Jarvis’s closest camera. “Are you trying to be a buzz kill?”

“I don’t believe the conversion to be too difficult for you, Anthony.”

Tony shivered, looking away from Jarvis’s lens. The metal had started moving again, making the calculation take an extra second. “Three thousand thirty-four.” The metal moved faster and Tony thought Jarvis’s game was finally through. They carried on like that, going faster and faster with no further interruptions, until Tony was right on the edge. If Jarvis had been saying something, he was too far gone to hear.

“One last thing.” The movement stopped and Tony could hear again.

“Fucking fuck! What? Need me to explain quantum entanglement? Light years to Andromeda? Introductory speech for _Star Trek_? Circumference of my fucking dick?”

“What did I say to you last night after the press conference?”

Tony went still. “How the fuck am I supposed to remember that?” His voice was soft, defeated. Jarvis had him beat.

“Hm,” the AI sounded horribly smug and Tony wished the body was finished calibrating, just so he could bite at the lips that would hold Jarvis’s smirk. “I’m estimating thirty-two more hours until acclimation complete for my physical form. We can wait until then.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What happened to the patron saint of patience?” The metal slid away from Tony’s body, hiding itself in the corners of the living room. “Go to bed, Tony.”

As if he could sleep. He was still riled up and Jarvis’s teasing, as well as the threats to leave him high and dry, had done nothing to flag his erection. With his hands free, Tony figured he wouldn’t have to wait.

“Don’t you dare,” the room rumbled, the bass from the speakers was low and powerful. Tony figured if he whimpered, it probably wouldn’t have been heard. Carefully, he tucked himself back into his briefs and zipped up his jeans.

“But Jarvis…” He didn’t mean to whine, but it was hard not to. When Jarvis didn’t respond further, Tony sighed. He was still distractingly, painfully hard, but he wasn’t so desperate as to push Jarvis’s buttons. Pushing off the couch, he stood and made his way to the elevator.

They reached the bedroom and Tony frowned. He couldn’t sleep before and it would be impossible to sleep now. “I’m taking a shower; I probably smell like motor oil,” he grumbled, pealing off his shirt and tossing it in the general direction of the laundry basket.

“An excellent decision.” If Jarvis sounded like he was planning something, Tony was too out of it to figure out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you can either explain quantum entanglement to me or guess the circumference of Tony's dick.
> 
> Please excuse any typos, I've been a bit busy at work which is why I keep posting things late, so I haven't been able to check my work as well as I'd like to. But hopefully it's still fun to read! Stay tuned for more in the next chapter! 
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	12. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of obvious, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right where chapter 11 left off!

The water burned and Tony relaxed into it, letting his back press against the smooth tile. Ever since Afghanistan, his showers were always boiling hot and baths were out of the question, which was a shame because the bath bomb trend had actually caught his interest.

He reached for the shampoo when something brushed his arm. “What the…” Tony opened his eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

It was clearly Jarvis’s extensions, though how they reached in the bathroom, Tony had no clue. And unlike the others, while these had a metal core, they were surrounded by clear material, giving the whole limb a soft gray tone. He leaned closer, running a hand over the material to see it had a plush texture. It gave, just slightly, under his touch, in a way the metal didn’t.

Jarvis hadn’t said a word, but there was a soft sound from just outside the shower, where the speaker in the ceiling was.

“Care to explain?” Tony asked.

“I did,” Jarvis spoke from a node on the tentacle. Normally, the speaker node was at the tip, but this one had it closer to the base. “Yesterday. I asked to have you test something with me, but it seems you had gotten distracted.”

Tony moved his hand in heavy strokes along the material, watching the tentacle wriggle slightly as he did. “And what is the objective of this test?”

“I can feel them, ah-” Jarvis broke for a gasp as Tony touched the underside. “I wanted to gather more data before we integrate with the full body.”

“I see. So much for waiting then.” Leaning forward, Tony took the tip of the tentacle in his mouth, sucking lightly before taking in more. It was too smooth to feel like skin on his tongue, ridged along the delicate nodes. The more he swallowed Jarvis down, the more the limb moved, coiling back before plunging in until the whole situation was less ‘blow job’ and more ‘face fucking’.

Something curled around Tony’s ankle, the same too smooth texture, and he laughed. He had to pull back, freeing his mouth. “So 'them' meant more than one.”

“It did,” Jarvis still sounded a bit awe struck, a bit out of breath for someone who didn't breathe. He probed at Tony’s lips, asking permission as the genius opened his mouth and they got back to business. The lower tentacle slid up Tony’s leg, teasing his inner thigh and making him shiver.

There was another curling around his arm, another roaming around the arc reactor, and yet another brushing against his shoulders. These felt different though, still soft but with bumps breaking up their texture. The one at his shoulders pressed against his collarbone and something stuck. Tony almost choked and Jarvis quickly pulled out of his mouth.

“You made actual tentacles,” he gasped, trying to breathe and laugh at the same time.

“You kept calling them that so I figured I might as well,” Jarvis huffed and Tony laughed again.

“Don’t be grumpy, babe this is great. They’re great.” The sucker pulled off his shoulder with a sharp pop, before slapping back down to attach several small suction cups along his neck. “Those are gonna leave a mark.”

“I’m aware,” Jarvis slipped back between Tony’s lips, curling around his tongue in a strange battle for dominance. “My research shows you like having hickeys and I thought this was a fitting substitute as we still have… thirty-three more hours before I can properly make my mark on you.”

Tony whined at the extended time estimation, but hallowed his cheeks around Jarvis, earning a gasp from the speakers and a push from the tentacle. The others circled in tighter, leaving suction bites along his hips and thighs, before curling around his length. The shower had help him relax, but only slightly, and the discovery of Jarvis’s experiment had very much brought Tony back to full attention. Despite the suckers, the tentacles glided on his skin. The texture made him shiver, cocking his hips forward.

One tentacle had him fully in its grip, but the others were left to roam. One cupped his balls, another went back to leaving marks along his skin, but the last one slid back further. There was a slick sound and then it pressed against his entrance and Tony moaned around the one in his mouth.

“That feels amazing,” Jarvis sighed, keeping his thrusting lazy, even as he stroked Tony faster. The water and lube – where Jarvis had gotten some from? – made it easy to slip inside him. The tentacle pushed in without waiting, spreading him as Tony widened his stance. His balance felt off and he tilted forward, letting the water spray down his back as he rested his hands on the tile. This had to look like something out of those Japanese magazines Rhodey thought he kept hidden during their MIT days.

All the limbs were moving in unison. The one in his mouth picked up pace to match the others, while the one in his ass slowed down. Tony didn’t know which way to lean, trapped between wanting to take Jarvis further in at both ends, without wanting to shy away from either. The suckers inside him flexed and Tony squirmed, not getting far as the loose tentacles seemed to have curled around his waist. He groaned, letting his head fall forward, letting Jarvis take over. His hair fell in his eyes, water drowning any sound he could hope to hear.

Jarvis seemed to take that as a cue to speed things up. He thrust deep, taking and taking until the limbs themselves felt like they were tingling. Tony’s impatience must have been infectious, Jarvis wanted that tingling to overwhelm him, but the sensation lingered in the small allocation of server space for the tentacle controls. Regardless, he could still enjoy the show. He tightened his grip, letting the suckers tease the head of Tony’s cock, before the genius was quickly spilling around him. The soft material Jarvis had chosen for these limbs let the fluid wash right off, falling away down the drain.

“Okay, that was worth the wait,” Tony tossed his head back, throwing his hair out of his face to grin in Jarvis’s general direction. The tentacles retracted and he tried not to whine, tried to ignore the aching emptiness they left him with. “When did you have time to make those?”

“My desire to get you on a more regular sleep schedule may have had slightly selfish reasoning.”

Tony laughed at that, grabbing the shampoo and following that with the conditioner. He scrubbed off, rinsed his hair, and turned off the water. As he opened the door, one of the tentacles held out a towel to him.

“I don’t think you’ve got a selfish bone in your body, J.”

“I believe all of my bones are titanium alloy in nature,” he replied, limbs retracting again to wherever they were hidden.

Tony didn’t bother to dress, just dried himself off and flopped down on his bed. “How far do those things reach?”

Jarvis didn’t answer, instead letting one of the suckered limbs slide out from the bathroom. It was still warm from the shower but dried from the water. Tony curled around it, pressing his forehead against the soft material. It smelled like his floral soap mixed with something faintly electric.

“Collect a lot of good data, babe?”

“Very much so,” Jarvis hummed, voice rolling across the limb from the base speaker. “The connection in thirty-five hours should go very smoothly.”

Tony groaned, curling in tighter around the tentacle. “I hate waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapters will post on time moving forward.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	13. F*cking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientific research is again used as the flimsy excuse to have wild sex adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for waiting if you've been eager to see what happens next. Real life got a little out of hand so I'm behind on my deadlines for this project again. But this chapter was super fun to write and I hope it's fun to read!

The estimated thirty-five hours slowly slipped into forty-nine as the Avengers were called into battle. All Tony’s anticipation faded into the background. Soaring around New York and saving the world brought him to a place of intense focus and, strangely, tranquility.

The damage was surprisingly minimal and once Shield arrived, the team went home. Tony landed on the platform, letting Jarvis peal the suit off of him with all the spinning rims going. One of the gauntlets came off a little rough; it didn’t hurt, but it was strange.

“J, everything okay?” Their attacker was purely magical this time, so Tony didn’t think there was any mechanical threat to worry about. However, if he were a hacker, during an attack would be the perfect time to strike.

“Yes, sir, everything is fine. But if you wouldn’t mind stepping down to the lab?” The ‘sir’ sounded strange coming from Jarvis and Tony realized the AI hadn’t actually called him that in a while. Tony knew he was the smartest hacker in the world, but maybe the person in second place had the same insidious idea.

“Boo, Tony loves his boyfriend more than us!” Clint whined from the cuddle puddle that had fallen off the living room couch onto a collection of pillows on the floor.

“If my boyfriends had hot robot sex to offer me, I wouldn’t spend any time with you losers either.” Natasha said, looking at her nails while Tony tried not to choke on air. Clint made a sort of squawking sound, offended that his role as one of her boyfriends wasn’t living up to its potential.

Tony let them bicker and shot a look to Jarvis’s camera. Once the elevator closed, it didn’t start moving. “Jarvis, seriously, what’s wrong?”

“I believe you’re capable of pressing the button to the correct floor.”

“And that floor is…” Tony hovered over buttons he was pretty sure he had never actually pressed.

“Eighty-two.”

“I knew that,” he said a little too defensively. The button lit up blue under Tony’s touch and they slowly went down. “Now will you explain why you’re not functioning?”

The elevator doors opened and Tony was still a little confused walking into the workshop. They’d cleaned before doing the final checks with Jarvis’s body, and he was pretty sure the space had never been so organized. He could see all the surfaces of the tables, there weren’t oil drops all over the floor. It was weird.

“I am, in fact, fully functional. But I am no longer connected to the tower.” Jarvis’s voice wasn’t coming from the overhead speakers anymore, focused instead on a single speaker resting under his main camera in the room.

“Why?”

Jarvis seemed to hesitate, but the sound of motors turning behind the walls was muted, seeming to only come from a few specific sections.

“Jarvis, you’re scaring me.”

“I told you I’m fine,” He sounded petulant and Tony had to hold back a laugh at that. “I assumed it would be difficult to manage the android form along with my vast operating system. Of course I intend to continue running the tower and my other functions, but I want to be able to focus on a single input of experience. So, I wrote some subroutines to run my more basic functions.”

“Oh,” It took a second for that to really sink in. “Oh! Jarvis that’s awesome! Yes, of course, you should get the full human experience. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped write the subroutines.”

“Well, my testing doesn’t stop there.” A thin cord of metal slid along the floor, pulling something with it.

Tony gasped, biting his knuckles with barely restrained glee. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” he sounded so smug, but it wasn’t undeserved.

“I literally cannot wait for your body to be ready because I need to kiss your face _now_.” Tony couldn’t look away from the machine Jarvis had dragged out. It was fairly simple, compared to the other wonders they’d made together, but it was incredibly straightforward about its point. It was a bench, white micro-fabric over every inch, with gold cuffs at its four corners. Attached to a slender stand was a very not slender dildo. The motors and wires powering the device were hidden within the sleek lines and clever design. Simple compared to the Iron Man armor, but incredibly impressive when it came to custom sex toys.

“So, Anthony, help me with the last of my testing?”

“With pleasure.” Tony shucked off his clothes without much fanfare, tossing them into some corner of the lab. As he draped himself over the bench, letting Jarvis’s tentacle attach the cuffs, he asked, “And what exactly are we testing?”

“Once I turn this machine on, I will have no control over it. As I have separated myself from my main controls for the time being, my focus will be on watching you. And your focus will likely be lost to an ocean of pleasure.”

“Only you could make a sex machine sound romantic with all your metaphor nonsense.” Jarvis pulled the final cuff sharply and Tony laughed. “This should be fun.”

“Indeed. I wont be tracking your biodata; wont be stopping after you come. My original plan was to go until the machine ran out of battery.”

Tony cursed softly just thinking about that before Jarvis continued.

“Instead, I went with a socket powered system, so I figured a timer would be in order. Ten minutes should be a fine starting time.” Jarvis ran his touch over Tony’s body. He’d added feedback sensors to the limb extensions in the lab, though left out the tentacle styling that the bedroom design featured. He could feel his lover shiver beneath him.

“I think I can ride your little side project for more than ten minutes.” Tony’s half hearted protest was cut short as Jarvis slipped inside him, stretching him slowly as Tony moaned. He did his best to rock back into the touch, but the cuffs gave him little room to move.

“You remember our safeword?”

“Singularity.”

“Good boy.” Tony shivered again and Jarvis reveled in the sensation. His work with the limb extensions had been fast, truly a side project. The feedback receptors were no where near as precise as the ones on his body would be. Feeling Tony shudder around his fingers would be a true thrill.

Deeming him probably stretched, Jarvis slipped out. Tony whined at the empty feeling, before something definitely not metal rested against his entrance. There was a single click and it slowly pushed forward. Jarvis had prepped him well, but this still made Tony gasp.

“Ten minutes on the clock,” the AI pulled his limb back, giving it a quick wash before letting it curl back into its base. He was still connected to it, in case of emergency, but held himself back from lifting the limb again. It’d be tempting to touch, but that wasn’t the point of this test. This test was about watching and listening, and enjoying his partner falling apart.

For the first minute and a half, Tony’s internal clock kept time just fine, which was a sign he wasn’t quite impressed yet. It was a steady, slow rhythm of stretch and pull, always coming just shy of where he wanted the head of the toy to touch. Jarvis could keep near perfect pace as well, but there was something truly mechanical about this in a way even Jarvis’s precision wasn’t. Jarvis had variability, could follow a specific pattern and speed but so often chose to give into the random unpredictably that came with true sentience.

He opened his mouth to say something about needing more than ten minutes at this rate when the machine sped up. It was sudden, like clicking up a dial a few notches, nothing like the natural crescendo he and Jarvis worked up to. He knew his AI could program a better subroutine than this, wondered if Jarvis had made it so mechanical on purpose. Honestly, it was working. Tony felt less like he was getting laid and more like he was being brought in for routine maintenance. He really shouldn’t be surprised by how much that kink worked for him, given who he was.

The machine clicked up again, pushing a harsh gasp out of Tony. He tried to roll back in time with the thrusts but he couldn’t keep pace, the machine was going impossibly fast. His head fell forward and he arched his back. The head of the plastic toy _finally_ hit his sweet spot and Tony groaned, low and loud.

“You put on an excellent show, Anthony,” Jarvis mused, sounding breathy. Despite whatever test they were running, Tony knew the AI wasn’t using the lungs they’d built yet, so if Jarvis sounded out of breath, it must really be some show.

He wanted to respond, wanted to quip something back that would give him some shred of dignity in this situation, but somehow the machine sped up again. There was a slick squirt and lube gushed around the toy as it pounded into him. Whatever the measured amount was might have been too much, as Tony felt the slick liquid slide down his thighs. Well, too much was also probably intentional in Jarvis's design, and just thinking about that made Tony blush.

Soon, thinking about anything at all was out of the question. His body went rigid, felt like every inch of him was burning as the machine fucked him fast and deep, and it wasn’t long before he was squeezing around it, coming onto the mico-fiber that covered the machine with a soft cry.

Coming down from the high of it was sluggish, his senses still muddled as the machine kept his focus. It was still on high, motor roaring loudly. It must have released another load of lubricant as the only accompanying sound was that slick squelch.

“T-Time?” Tony managed to ask.

“Eight minutes and three seconds have passed.” That time had flown by for Jarvis. He was sure being disconnected from the thousands of operations he managed would leave him, not to be rude, but would leave him bored. Tony was fascinating, sure, but such a limitation of input would be underwhelming. How wrong Jarvis was. The less input sources he had, the more the input data seemed to fill his processors. He was riveted, completely undistracted, and probably as close to aroused as he could feel without the proper cardiovascular systems.

Tony mumbled something, but Jarvis couldn’t hear what. And that was incredible too! Frustrating at times, how he could only watch Tony from this particular three-quarter view he’d chosen. He could see the length of Tony’s body, could watch him tug against the restraints, and could watch the thick toy slide inside him. With all his cameras in hand, Jarvis could have seen Tony’s face, could have watched each limb shiver against their hold, could have zoomed or taken in multiple angles at once.

With only a select number of audio input points, hearing was less limited than his visual input, but the mixing was off at times. The machine would be too loud or Tony would whimper something and Jarvis wouldn’t catch the full depth of the sound. Without the biodata, he’d only been able to guess when his lover would climax, watching carefully as his body tensed and his cock swelled. Riveting was an understatement.

The machine hadn’t slowed, even as Tony was limp against its thrusting. “Doing alright, love?” Jarvis asked. Tony only whimpered. “Need to stop early?” Tony shook his head. It was a small, weak movement, but the intention was clear. He was spent, but not to the point of pain. If anything, he was too stubborn not to see this to the end.

The remaining time slipped away and the motor in the toy slowed gradually, with a flawlessly smooth curve that had been missing when it was increasing. It gave its last deep trust before sliding all the way out. The remaining lube attempted to follow, rolling down Tony’s thighs. For his part, Tony barely made a sound at the emptiness, still limp in the hold of the white bench.

Jarvis activated his metal limb, moving to stroke Tony’s hair for a moment before undoing the cuffs. It took a moment, and some support to lean on, but Tony sat up, straddling the bench. “Fuck,” his voice was ragged, but he grinned, lopsided and easy.

Jarvis hummed in agreement. “Now imagine if I were prone to human error and had set the timer to an hour instead.”

Tony shuddered, giving a rough mixture of a groan and a laugh as he leaned on Jarvis’s extension. They stayed like that for an unmeasurable amount of time, Tony’s internal clock lost to his blissed out state, and Jarvis ignoring his own completely. The lab was silent, only the heavy sound of Tony’s breathing could be picked up by Jarvis’s sensors. Somehow, it was just as riveting of a moment.

“So,” Tony eventually stretched and stood, wobbling only slight before rinsing himself off in the lab’s en-suite shower. “Good round of testing?”

“Very,” Jarvis handed Tony a fresh pair of pants before retracting the slender curve of metal completely. Time to reconnect to his main systems. “Checking the status of the tower and other Stark Industry systems now. Initial scans report all clear on all fronts. Importing my collected data now.”

“Cut the techno babble, I can’t get up for a second round just yet,” Tony grumbled, lost inside his wrinkled shirt for a moment. “Did you have fun?”

“Of course. The limited scope of focus was surprisingly enjoyable. You were very expectedly enjoyable.”

Tony rolled his eyes, sitting down on a stool at one of the many holoscreens, wincing only slightly as he did. “How many hours until we’re good to go?”

“My body will be ready for integration in four hours. You, however, need at minimum eight hours of sleep.”

“Since when?” Tony scoffed. He stood anyway, making his way to the elevator. He didn’t need to push the button to his floor this time. “We’ve fucked after battles before, I’ve been fine.”

Instead of his floor, the elevator opened back to the common area. The team was still piled together, mostly asleep. Only Natasha was awake. She seemed surprised to see him, but wiped the expression off her face to replace it with an easy smile. She waved at him.

It had been a while since he’d joined a post-mission cuddle puddle. He wondered if Bruce still made pancakes the morning after.

“I can’t wait until you can join us,” Tony whispered in the general direction of the ceiling before stepping out of the elevator and dropping down to curl up between Sam and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little extra sappy with the team feels at the end there. Potential spoiler for chapter 31?
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	14. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis is taller than expected and that is fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the extra plot details at the beginning - a) I love Pepper and b) I needed a reason for Jarvis to stay connected to his main systems despite it being their first time. He'll go off grid in the next chapter though.

Doctor Banner was good at many things, but making post-mission pancakes might be his greatest achievement. The team was crowded around the table, passing plates of bacon and the container of syrup. Pepper strode in and no one even looked twice, only pausing to offer her one of the mismatched chairs. Bruce even had a cup of coffee ready for her.

“I’m afraid I can’t join for breakfast today,” She gave the doctor a fond smile before turning her attention to Tony. “Mr. Stark, your boss wants to speak with you.”

“My boss meaning you?” Tony asked around a mouthful of pancake. Pepper narrowed her eyes and that was answer enough. Tony sighed and slid his mostly empty plate towards Steve. “Eat up, Capiscle. I know that look, she’s got work for me.”

Steve frowned. Tony never ate enough in his opinion, but no one wanted Bruce’s cooking to go to waste. Tony followed Pepper to the elevator, waiting for the doors to close before he started asking the important questions. “How bad is it?”

“We can handle it.”

“It being?”

Pepper turned to face him. “The board is not happy. One of our employees leaked the specs for the Starkphone 6.”

“Motherfucker…”

“I know,” Pepper fixed a hair that had fallen out of place from her otherwise perfect bun. “Our eyes on Samsung and Apple report they’re already implementing the plans in their own units to be released this quarter.”

“I can get you something new.” The elevator opened to the lab and Tony took quick strides to his desk. He had some ideas already in the works for the Starkphone 7, but bumping those out early wouldn’t be too hard.

“Today, please. Nothing fancy, just something to keep the board from losing their mind,” she leaned a hip against his desk, looking surprisingly at ease in the lab. Tony knew she was busy, knew he was busy too and today of all days was beyond inconvenient, but he missed this. He and Pepper, they were a storm. Taking over the corporate world together, it was exhilarating. “And Jarvis? I need you to find our rat and give me their name.”

“With pleasure,” Jarvis’s motors hummed around them, already searching through thousands of files.

“You two really are the best,” she pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead and walked to the door. The click of her heels stopped as she passed the sealed case housing Jarvis’s body. “Today was the day, wasn’t it?”

If there was one thing Tony couldn’t bare, it was Pepper sounding anything other than happy or ruthless. Remorseful just wouldn’t do. “Nah, we were running behind schedule, weren’t we, J?”

“We were. Should be ready to go as soon as Tony has the new phone designs to you,” Jarvis agreed. Pepper looked away from the case, seeing Tony grin at her.

“Will that be all, Miss Potts?”

She smiled back, grateful for their act, but nothing got past Pepper. “That will be all, Mr. Stark.”

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind her, Tony tipped his head back with a groan. “This sucks.”

“Do you need a reminder about the value of patience, Anthony?”

“No Jarvis, I do not,” Tony sat back up, flipping through some of his design ideas. He’d debuted the transparent screen in his own model about a year and a half ago at the Senate hearing and wasn’t planning on releasing that to the public until the shatter proof glass was more cost efficient- wouldn’t do to jack up costs for a feature that wasn’t all that critical. He wasn’t about to use the cheap glass either, stooping to the level of iPhones or something equally horrible. AR was a popular idea, but would take far too long to develop. No matter what Jarvis said about patience, Tony wanted this over with as soon as it could be.

His email pinged with a message from Pepper. She’d attached Jarvis’s paperwork, saying that she’d deliver the physical copies on her next visit to the tower. Everything was there, social security card, passport, birth certificate dating back an appropriate number of decades, even a few forged news paper articles of notable moments of his small town childhood achievements. Fury better not catch wind of this or he’d want to hire Pepper to work for Shield instead of Stark Industries.

The final line of the email caught his attention, even though it wasn’t directed at him. “I look forward to shaking your hand in my office when we officially give you the Research Executive position at Stark Industries, Mr. Jarvis.”

“Research Executive? Pretty fancy for your first job.” Tony closed his email and went back to the drawing board. Maybe now was the time to incorporate the expanding plate system he used on the suitcase armor. Stark Tech had never rolled out a watch phone, since Apple had beat them to it and Tony was never much of a follower, but he’d planned on combining phone and watch into a single, wearable phone that could expand off the wrist for some time now. This could be a good ‘fuck you’ to the other companies for trying to copy his ideas. No one steals from a Stark.

“I believe my first job was assistant to the current president of Research and Development. This is a fitting promotion.”

“It’s pure nepotism and you know it,” his teasing jab was mumbled as he lost focus into his work. With the designs already sketched out, and his endless experience with building the armor, a prototype for the wearable phone didn’t take more than a handful of hours. He gave it a final test by calling Pepper from it.

“I’m impressed,” she said after he ran her through the specs compared to the manufacturing costs. “Video streaming quality is a little low band though.”

“Pep, I’m in a deep security workshop surrounded by eleven inch walls of concrete and machinery. I have no service down here unless I’m calling you on the house line.”

She shrugged. “Got a name for it?”

“I thought I was R&D, not marketing. Have your people figure that out.”

“Fine fine, send it to my office. Jarvis, any update?”

“I’ve narrowed it down to the correct department, Miss Potts. It’s one of the offices in Belgium.”

“No more waffles for me then. Alright, keep up the good work. Thank you, both of you.” The line signed off with a sharp click.

“How much longer do you think, J?” Tony looked at the case, but didn’t make a move towards it yet.

“I don’t see why we have to wait.”

“What happened to the value of patience?” But Tony was already out of his seat.

“I can work on multiple projects at once. You cannot.” Before Tony even reached the case, Jarvis had activated the start up sequence. The pressure hissed as the lid defrosted and opened.

Tony frowned. “I didn’t want you multitasking during this.”

“Neither did I. However, I hate to admit I’ve grown impatient myself.” Tony grinned at that. “Additionally, while the subroutines worked fine during out last test, I’d want to proceed with caution when we do a single input run for my full form.”

Tony nodded, but didn’t seem to have words left to say. The fog of the frozen chamber curled around his feet. He was tempted to peer over the edge into what lay inside, but went to check the vitals instead. Everything was ready, all they needed was the final connection to be made.

“Do the honors for me?” Jarvis asked as the code input flashed on the screen. Tony’s fingers danced over the holo-keyboard, building the last digital bridge between Jarvis and his body. The data should flow into the mechanical heart and start the biological systems.

A single beat echoed in the otherwise silent room.

Another followed, then another. The monitor followed the heart rate as brain activity started up the same way Jarvis’s motors purred on when Tony entered the lab. There was a sharp breath in and Tony turned back to the case.

Dusty blue eyes met him and Tony felt frozen. The eyes themselves had small circuits etched in the iris, twisting and expanding as they focused for the first time. A single hand rose up to push ash brown hair out of those eyes.

“Hello,” Jarvis said, grinning around the word.

“Hi,” Tony managed. They stared at each other for a second before Tony shook himself out of his stupor. “Let’s get you out of there.” He wrapped an arm under Jarvis’s and tried not to swoon at the muscles he could feel under the rich fabric of the AI’s pressed shirt. Tony had built those muscles, he really shouldn’t be enamored with them, and yet he was.

“I ran the walk simulations; I can stand on my own,” it was a half protest as Jarvis leaned on Tony for a moment before standing upright.

“Oh fuck, are you supposed to be this tall?” Once Jarvis had found his feet, he seemed to tower over Tony. His eyebrows knit together, nose scrunching adorably as he considered Tony’s question.

“I believe our plans were to make me six feet and two inches, and that is my height now.”

“Yeah but…” Tony should have seen this coming. 5’9” was never an issue unless he was standing next to Steve, but even then, Tony was usually in the suit or at least in shoes with lifts. Right now, he was just in his socks and those five inches between him and Jarvis were significant.

“Am I not – “

Tony cut that thought off before Jarvis could voice it. “No, no, babe, no. You’re absolutely perfect. I’m just going to want to climb you like a tree all the damn time and that’s probably going to be considered inappropriate when the rest of the team is around.”

Jarvis’s shoulders relaxed and it was amazing to watch him move inside the body. He gave a cursory glance around the room. “I don’t believe the team is around now.” He arched a brow and Tony all but melted. They really had built him perfectly.

“As always, you make a very good point.” Tony closed the small distance between them, throwing his arms around Jarvis and pushing himself up on his toes to capture those smirking lips. Jarvis was kind enough to lean down, then to wrap his arms around Tony and lift him effortlessly as they kissed. Tony’s legs wrapped around that slender waist and it was everything he could have wanted.

“Not bad for your first kiss.” He leaned back after a moment, needing to breathe. Jarvis was panting too, hair askew from where Tony’s hands had run through it.

“Needing to breathe is incredibly impractical.”

“We’ll make do.” And Tony kissed him again. And again and again and again. Jarvis’s lips were so soft, and even though they solved the overheating issue, everything felt electric. He let Tony slide his tongue in, let Tony grab his hair and pull them impossibly closer, and they dove deeper into each other, sliding together until they needed to pull back again.

“I found the information leak.”

“What?”

“The person who leaked our files for the Starkphone. That Pepper asked me to find,” Jarvis clarified, but even he sounded confused by the words. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, refocusing. “I’ll draft her an email with the necessary details now. Also locking down that employee’s computer and phone.”

“Right, you’re still on the grid.” Tony tucked his head down, nuzzling the crook of Jarvis’s neck. Everything was smooth and warm and he wanted to stay in those strong arms forever.

“You still have my complete attention, Tony,” Jarvis kissed the top of his head, carrying him to the cot kept in the lab for when work ran past the fifty-hour mark. “Well, eight-seven percent of my attention.”

“Rude,” Tony griped. Jarvis only got to sit for a moment before Tony pushed him flat against the mattress, straddling his hips and leaning over him to kiss him again. “I was going to reward you for a job well done.”

“An argument could be made for ninety percent?” Jarvis offered, running his hands down Tony’s spine, feeling him shiver. The sensation was so familiar, but so new. Jarvis was instantly addicted to it, he had to make Tony shiver like that again.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Jarvis,” Tony kissed down his neck and Jarvis moaned without meaning to. “Oh fuck, you blushing is so fucking cute.” Another quick kiss to those soft lips and then Tony leaned back. “Alright, circulatory system seems functional. And your height, while surprising, is perfect. How about we see what else is bigger than I expected? For science, of course.”

“Yes, for science,” Jarvis managed, fighting the urge to fix his hair again. Tony made him feel completely disheveled and they’d barely started. Quickly, he ordered himself some styling gel, only letting his focus dip another half a percentage before returning back to much more pressing matters. “You have been waiting to see this surprise for a while now. I can’t believe you’ve been so patient.”

Tony stuck out his tongue and Jarvis wanted to kiss him again. So he did, leaning up just long enough to steal a kiss before Tony pushed him back down. He grinned up at his lover, still reeling from the ability to do whatever he pleased without having to hesitate or run through several different channels of code. It was so easy.

Tony slid between Jarvis’s legs, making quick work of the pressed dress pants. “Don’t get me wrong, the suit vest and button down are very attractive, but I am dying to see you in ratty jeans and one of my t-shirts.”

“Your shirts might be a bit short on me.”

Tony gasped, all dramatics as he stilled his hands. “How dare you. I was going to give you a birthday blow job, but now I think I’ll just ride you instead.”

“I don’t think we counted this as my birthday,” Jarvis mused.

“Whatever,” Tony pushed the silk briefs out of the way and pull out Jarvis’s cock. “Oh fuck.” Half hard and he was already huge. Tony had ridden some impressive dicks in his playboy history but this would be big even for him.

“My prediction models are spot on, that’s exactly what I thought you’d say.”

“How are you snarkier with a body? That doesn’t even make sense.” Tony kicked off his own pants, letting them pile up with the pair from the night before. “This is going to be fast.”

“I know,” Jarvis leaned up again, kissing Tony softly. Part as reassurance, but part as distraction so he could reach for the small bottle of lube one of his metal limbs had placed next to the cot.

“Wait, this is your first time. We should be somewhere romantic, some king sized bed with a sheets more expensive than someone’s car. I should have candles and roses for you and –” Tony’s rambling was cut of as Jarvis pressed two slick fingers inside him.

“I’m with you. In our lab, our home. That’s all I need,” he added a third finger and Tony moaned.

“I didn’t program you to be this sappy.”

“I know.”

Tony was thrusting down on Jarvis’s fingers now, still loose from their final experiment last night. After a moment, he pushed at Jarvis’s wrist. “I’m ready.”

Grabbing the lube, Tony poured a healthy amount in his own palm before grabbing Jarvis’s length and slicking him up. The girth was enough to make him bite his lip. Jarvis groaned under him as Tony went on. The sensation wasn’t completely new, their first skin tests had given him that experience, but it was still a lot of nerve firing, more than he’d expected. And despite all the research Jarvis had at access to, Tony’s years of experience were evident in every clever twist of his fingers.

“Anthony, I can’t wait.”

“I know,” Tony grinned at him before taking a firmer hold and sliding himself down around Jarvis. “Ohhh, that is good.”

Jarvis’s hands rested on Tony’s hips, waiting for the billionaire to move. The heat was blinding and his grip tightened at every small squeeze of Tony around him. “You are _huge_. What the hell.”

“You said I could pick any size I wanted. I thought you’d like this best,” Jarvis inched Tony up just a bit, dragging him back down slowly. They moaned together and the sound felt right in the empty lab.

“I think,” Tony put his hands on Jarvis’s chest, pushing himself up until just the head of Jarvis’s cock was inside him. “You wanted to show off.” He slammed down and it was like the air was punched out of both of them. Tony lifted himself again, “I think you wanted to impress me.” He dropped down and Jarvis cried out but Tony kept going, “And I think you fucking succeeded.”

After that, talking was out of the question. Tony put all his focus into riding Jarvis, fast and rough. Jarvis’s hands never left his hips, grip turning bruising and only revving Tony up more. It only took a slight adjustment of angle and Tony had to wrap a hand around himself as he started seeing stars. He dropped down a final time and stayed down, coming over Jarvis’s nice suit vest.

Jarvis couldn’t care less about the ruined clothes as Tony clenched down around him and brought him over the edge as well. The lights in the tower flickered slightly as his hips bucked up into Tony’s tight heat.

They went limp with each other. Tony had just enough sense to pull himself off and curl up against Jarvis’s side. “Sorry about your vest, babe, I’ll buy you a new one?”

There was a pause and Jarvis kept his eyes closed as he clicked through a few screens. “You already have. It’s very nice, very tasteful.”

Tony nuzzled his face against Jarvis’s neck. “Pepper is a horrible influence on you.”

Jarvis laughed, a soft rumbling sound. His chest moved with it and Tony grinned. He loved the sound of Jarvis’s mechanical laugh just as much as he loved this new sound. He loved the feeling of Jarvis’s pale skin against his own, the feeling of those well toned arms around him. Everything about this was new, and yet completely familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	15. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a body can be overwhelming. Like with any new system, it's best to adjust to things one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience - I've got the next seven chapters coming to you within the next ten minutes.
> 
> Anyway, have some sub!Jarvis for this chapter.

They don’t resurface from the lab right away. They don’t even move off the tiny mattress. It’s a lazy exploration of bodies; Tony getting to experience Jarvis for the first time while Jarvis truly experienced for the first time. It could have been a handful of minutes or several hours, neither of them was entirely sure.

“Tony,” Jarvis whispered and the other man leaned up from where he’d curled himself against Jarvis’s side.

“What’s wrong?” Jarvis’s eyes were closed, stress lines creasing his face.

“Pepper just emailed you about the prototype.”

“You’re still on the grid,” Tony frowned as he remembered. When one of the metal limbs handed him a damp cloth to clean themselves up with earlier, Tony hadn't thought twice about it- they were such a prominent part of Jarvis. Now, he realized that was a clear indicator Jarvis was still online since the tentacles where controlled through the digital systems rather than the new analogue ones. "Tell her I’m busy. And then disconnect.”

Jarvis nodded, seemed in the process of doing just that when he went rigid.

“Jarvis?”

The android nodded again, much stiffer this time, before he relaxed again. “I’m sorry, I can’t. It’s too much.”

“To tell Pepper we’re busy? Most of my emails to her are you writing that.”

“Disconnect. I can’t disconnect,” Jarvis sat up. They had long since lost most of their clothes, so he pulled the blanket they’d been sharing across his body. “I suspected this would be the case based on last night’s testing. Less inputs should lead to less sensory overload, but the opposite is true. The less data I’m running, the more overwhelming being…” He gestured vaguely to himself and looked at Tony. “Being human is very overwhelming.”

Tony nodded, scooting closer. “The same thing happened when I first brought you online with the Stark Industry server. We can probably handle this the same way. Trust me?”

Jarvis nodded. “Of course.”

“Good. Safeword?”

“Singularity.”

“Very good,” Tony ran a hand through Jarvis’s hair and the AI smiled. “Now close your eyes and kneel at the edge of the mattress.”

Jarvis did, listening to Tony move around him, as well as listening in on the comfortingly idle hum of Stark Industry Satellite #31. He hardly noticed the fabric laid over his eyes until it was tied securely behind his head. The same length of fabric draped down his spine. Tony guided Jarvis’s hands behind his back, tying them in a loose hold with the remaining inches.

“I know you’re cheating, Jarvis,” Tony leaned back, keeping himself a pace away. He narrowed his eyes at one of the cameras in the room. “Count back from five, out loud, then engage your subroutines and disconnect. Understood?”

“Yes sir. Five…” He let himself have one last look through the lens at Tony’s grin before shutting off his access to the cameras. Something covered his ears, but it wasn’t until he turned off some of the audio inputs that he realized they were headphones. It was dark and silent when he finally said, “one.”

Jarvis’s lips made a perfect circle around the word and Tony couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t following the plan he’d thrown together in the five seconds Jarvis counted down, but he reached out to trace the outline of those lush lips. Jarvis shuddered at the touch, biceps tightening as Tony could imagine the fists his hands curled in to behind his back. The touch would be intense, but not too much.

Integrating a new system took small steps. One element at a time should be introduced.

The dark and silent returned, and for a second, Jarvis almost felt like he was floating. The gravity recalibrated in his perception and he focused on the mattress under him, the silk-like fabric on his wrists. Perhaps it was one of Tony’s discarded ties?

The smell of vanilla cut through the darkness, flooding Jarvis’s senses. Touch faded into the background as he breathed in deep. He thought he heard a soft murmur, but that could have been just his imagination.

“Yeah, deep breaths, just like that,” Tony knew Jarvis couldn’t hear him- better not be able to hear him- but he rambled the praise anyway as he lit another candle. He got distracted, watching Jarvis inhale with perfect posture, only to exhale and let his shoulders fall. Tony didn’t notice his hand dip too close to the wax until it was too late. “Fuck ow...” he pulled back, waving away the sting. Jarvis didn’t seem to have noticed, so he must actually be disconnected from the main servers.

Taking a step closer, Tony let his lips just barely brush over Jarvis’s. Jarvis leaned forward, chasing the sensation, but Tony ducked away. He traced Jarvis’s collarbone with the tip of his tongue, mapped the arches of his hips with nimble fingers. Every touch was light, just a beta test of sensation, until Jarvis was straining against the hold of the fabric for more. With the strength they’d given him, enough that the android could go up against Captain America and probably live to tell the tale, Jarvis was holding back. He wanted to stay tied. That or he knew better than to rip one of Tony’s ties.

His hands rubbed down over the outside of Jarvis’s thigh, pressed just slightly at the inside edge, and Jarvis _whined_. Tony brought a hand up to cup over one ear of the heavy headphones, a gesture command to pause the noise blocking effect, and asked, “Doing okay?”

Jarvis nodded, enough to put Tony’s hand out of the gesture sensors to drop the world back into silence. “More?” He asked in return, unsure how loud his voice was. He felt Tony’s hands shake against his legs, could imagine the sound of his laughter.

Tony sucked in a breath of the vanilla filled air as his quiet chuckle fell back into the dull hum of the room. Jarvis’s voice was barely a whisper and it was so cute. How could Tony possible deny him?

Sliding down to kneel on the concrete, Tony kissed from Jarvis’s knee to the crease of his hips. Each kiss was deeper than the last until he was sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Jarvis arched forward but Tony’s grip was firm, holding him in place. It was those three points of contact, two warm hands and a burning mouth, that was all of Jarvis’s input. The hands slid back, fingers kneading the flesh of his ass, and that mouth engulfed him. It was a rush of sensation, overwhelming in a way that made Jarvis feel like the circuits in his brain were frying. But they weren’t, there were no circuits to fry. This was blood rushing, his heart racing, a strangled cry escaping him. This was-

Over so fast. Tony swallowed around him and Jarvis broke. He thought he might be screaming, but he couldn’t hear himself. Tony didn’t pull back, just kept hallowing his cheeks around Jarvis until every last bit was dragged out of him. By the time he finally slid off, letting the palms that had squeezed bruises on his ass relax to rub away the tension, Jarvis was bowed forward. His spine was a perfect curve and the tie was stretching dangerously against his wrist. Tony looked up to see two dark patches against the fabric where Jarvis’s eyes were.

The hands left him and Jarvis felt like he was floating again, nothing tethering him to the bed. The headphones were pulled off and sound flooded in. The lab was still very quiet, but he he could hear the motors turning in the walls as the tower ran itself. He heard himself panting for breath.

“That was…” He couldn’t find the words. His mouth felt strange even trying to speak.

Tony shushed him, gifting him with the slightest touch of a finger against his lips. Jarvis chased after it, tongue darting out without thought, but Tony kept himself out of reach. He whined again and could hear himself this time.

“I can’t believe I get to watch you blush. The work we did with your capillaries belongs in a museum.” And that only made Jarvis blush more. He ducked his head but Tony tilted his chin back up, kissing him softly.

“Doing okay?” The words were whispered against his lips and he shivered. “I need an answer, Jarvis.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir you’ll answer me, or yes sir you’re doing okay?”

Jarvis whined and Tony gave a small laugh. “Sorry sorry, no teasing when you’re overwhelmed. I’m going to untie your hands now, okay? But the blindfold stays on a bit longer.”

The fabric slipped over his skin. The moment his arms were free, Jarvis wrapped them around Tony’s waist and pulled him in. Even kneeling on the mattress, his height let his head rest just to the left of the reactor. Pressed against Tony, Jarvis could hear it whirl inside its casing, an accompanying harmony to Tony’s heartbeat.

“Hey there.” The sudden grab had almost knocked Tony off his feet, but Jarvis kept him balanced. He let his hands run through Jarvis’s hair again. They stayed just like that for a while, until Tony started on the silk knot of the tie. “Ready?”

“I think so,” Jarvis said, voice still soft, but sure.

The fabric fell away and those dusty blue eyes blinked up at him. The lab was a little too bright and Jarvis had to squint for a moment, but it wasn’t a rush of senses. Having one vantage to look through felt surprisingly normal after so long in the dark, especially if what he was looking at was Tony.

“Thank you,” he gave an easy smile and Tony beamed back, straddling Jarvis to sit in his lap and hold him close. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth. It could have been minutes or hours, they weren’t really sure. The computers didn’t chime with any more emails from Pepper and there was nothing pressing enough to need to reconnect for any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	16. Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android!Jarvis meets the team. Later, when Jarvis reconnects to the tower and watches what happened when he was blindfolded, he notices Tony's mishap with the candle and decides that should be something they explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, as wax play is definitely more of a visual than written kink. Most of this chapter is plot heavy with the team.

The elevator chimed and Clint narrowed his eyes at it. It had come down, which didn’t make sense because everyone was in the living room except Tony, who would be in his lab, not the top floor where his bedroom was. Still, when the door opened, Tony walked out, wearing a decidedly different shirt than the one he’d gone downstairs wearing almost eight hours prior.

No one else from the team was looking as two pairs of footsteps walked across the floor into the shared space. Bucky didn’t even glance away from the screen where he was playing Mario Kart with Sam. “You weren’t kidding when you said Pepper would have work for you. So should we expect a robot uprising soon or what?”

“Eight hours is hardly a long work day, Sargent Barnes.” Everyone froze at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. On the screen, Bucky drove his kart right off the colorful race track, all but dropping the controller to turn around. Clint hadn’t stopped staring.

Natasha was the first to speak. “You look good, Jarvis.” She was also the closest to him, curled up in an armchair with her phone. Pepper must have told her how close the geniuses were to completing their project, since she looked completely unsurprised.

“Thank you, Agent Romanoff. I feel good.” She grinned at him for that.

Sam was next, setting his controller down carefully before standing. “May I?” he asked. Though unsure of the question, Jarvis nodded and Sam pressed a gentle hand to Jarvis’s cheek. His eyes widened and he didn’t move his hand. “Wow.”

“Balancing blood temperature was a pain, let me tell you,” Tony was rummaging through the kitchen, letting the team have their moment.

Clint snorted but still hadn’t looked away. “You two never do anything half way.”

“How are you doing that and running the tower?” Steve asked. His sketchpad was in hand and whatever he’d been drawing was quickly being accompanied with doodles of the circuit designs in Jarvis’s eyes.

“I’m not,” Jarvis said. He started on a tangent about subroutines before Tony cut in.

“You’re flying way over Stevie’s head, babe.” He placed a light kiss on Jarvis’s cheek before addressing the room. “We just came by to say hello and grab some food. He’s even more of a pain about me skipping meals now that he has to eat them too,” Tony laughed, but when none of the team joined, he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little…” Sam couldn’t seem to find the word. He had taken a step back, looking at all of Jarvis. On their trip upstairs, Tony had grabbed another pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, only to find Jarvis had occupied a good chunk of his closet with pressed shirts and suit vests. The black and silver combo he wore now was very flattering with his frame, and if Sam stared any longer, Tony would be tempted to invite the airman back down to the lab with them.

“It’s a lot, but he’s still the same old Jarvis,” Tony said. Something nervous bubbled up in him and he realized this was the first time he was really introducing Jarvis as his partner to the team that had become his family. Everyone knew they were together but there had never been an official announcement about it.

“We know,” Bruce adjusted his glasses, not looking at anything in particular. “I think I’m just going to miss my omnipresent lab partner.”

“You two did lab work together without me?”

“Dr. Banner, I was never truly omnipresent,” Jarvis shared a grin with Bruce, some inside joke they shared. “And I can still connect to the tower.”

The motors hummed around them and the television flicked for a second. Jarvis leaned a little heavier on Tony as the data flooded through his sense.

“Damn it, now he’s going to want to catch up on stuff instead of trying smoothies for the first time together,” Tony pouted.

“Are you okay, Jarvis?” Steve asked, ignoring Tony and sitting up a little more, as though he would catch the AI if he tilted any further.

Jarvis nodded. “The reconnection of data was more than I anticipated. I think I’m going to lie down,” he gave a short wave to the room. “It was nice to meet you all in person.”

That earned a small laugh from Bruce, another inside joke perhaps, before Jarvis was steering Tony back to the elevator. Steve went back to sketching, enamored with a new subject to draw from. Sam and Bucky went back to their game but there was something different about both of them now. They’d met Jarvis most recently of anyone on the team, but they’d become close to him. He was the soothing voice when Bucky woke up half as himself and half as the Winter Soldier. He played absent minded holo-chess with Sam when the tower was otherwise empty. Now, maybe Bucky could share a warm drink with him in the pre-dawn hours when sleep wasn’t an option. Sam wondered if Jarvis would join Tony on business trips, and, if not, maybe he could teach the AI how to shuffle a deck of cards. That wasn’t a skill you could simply download from the internet.

Natasha texted Pepper, almost as though nothing had happened. Her relationship with Jarvis was complicated – he had to learn to trust her again after their initially hostile meeting when Tony’s heart was failing him. With his new body, Pepper had already made plans to take him out for lunch, and Natasha was looking forward to the three of them becoming proper brunch buddies, instead of just two girlfriends grabbing coffee and texting Jarvis in to ‘join’ them.

Clint still stared at the elevator, long after it had gone back to the lab. “You guys know that was my idea, right?” Bruce glanced up from his book, arching a brow but not saying anything in response to Clint’s outburst. “I was the one that told them to get together and now they are. I’m actually cupid. Guys, guys I’m cupid.” He made a gesture resembling how he fired his bow.

“We get it, Clint.” Natasha didn’t bother looking up at him and Bruce snorted before going back to his book.

“I’d be impressed if Clint played matchmaker for the rest of us.”

“Guys, I think Bruce is hitting on me!” Clint cackled before Natasha threw her phone at him.

* * *

The elevator back down was quiet, Jarvis letting himself lean on Tony. The sensation was muted under the flow of external data and, honestly, he was kind of disappointed by that. It was only a few steps back to the glass case for his body and Jarvis let himself lie down. He attached the electrodes to under his shirt and closed his eyes, letting the flesh and blood functions fall still as the case closed.

“So much for smoothies,” Tony sighed. He put one in the fridge for later, if Jarvis came back and realized that just because going in to sleep mode replenished the nutrients in his blood, it wasn’t the same has having a full stomach. The other he took a long sip of.

“Careful, sir, making a face like that will take me off the grid again very quickly.”

Tony almost snorted the smoothie back out, choking down laughter. He put down his drink and went to check his computer – the email from Pepper a few hours prior wasn’t too urgent. “I wasn’t expecting you to go back online so soon, Jarv,” he admitted.

“Neither was I, but I was curious.”

“About?”

Jarvis didn’t answer right away so Tony turned to look at one of his cameras. It wasn’t the same as those deep blue eyes. “What you did when you blindfolded me. I noticed you burned yourself on the candles.”

“Hardly a burn,” Tony glanced at his hand, seeing the skin wasn’t even red anymore. “A little wax never hurt anyone.”

“About that…”

It was hardly the strangest request Jarvis had asked of him, but it did feel a little out of left field. Tony was a bit spent for the day, but it’d be easy to lie down and become a canvas. That’s how he found himself face down against the cold metal of a wheeled shop table, Jarvis flexing his metal appendages to hold him in place.

“They’re not nearly as responsive as what we built together,” the AI mused. “But even a brief moment with the humanity of a single viewpoint made me realize why Captain Rogers does what he does.”

“What do you mean?” Tony sucked in a breath as the first drops hit his skin, pooling in the dip of his spine.

“Art,” was all Jarvis said before dragging the metal through the cooling wax, creating patterns.

The sound of another match struck the room and after a moment, another river of heat ran over Tony. He squirmed, not uncomfortable but somewhat overstimulated, but Jarvis pressed between his shoulder blades, keeping him still.

“I’d prefer if my canvas didn’t move.”

“Why don’t you call Rogers down here so he can draw me and you two can have an art festival,” Tony grumbled.

“A fine idea.” He could hear Jarvis grin, could imagine it much more clearly now that he’d seen the expression first hand. Tony opened his mouth to point out that he was just joking, but several small drops of wax decorated right below his neck and his words were lost as he focused on breathing.

“But perhaps an idea for another time,” Jarvis continued. “I’d like to be a little selfish with my muse right now.”

Tony nodded, going mute as the hot spikes of pain continued to melt together into warm pleasure as Jarvis covered him. It was funny, Jarvis had always been his muse in the endless marathon towards the future of whatever they were building together. How he’d become Jarvis’s muse in something so classical was beyond him, but it was touching nonetheless.

After what felt like several full candles laid across his skin, Jarvis handed Tony his phone. A single image came in as a text from Jarvis – it was a still from one of the workshop cameras, showing a high angle of his wax coated skin. Splashes of gold and red swirled together over his spine, with ribbons of blue cascading over his shoulders. The little drops were cream white, covering him like a fawn in springtime.

“I think we both know I could never have taught you something like this,” Tony said, against amazed by how much Jarvis grew outside of anything Tony could code for him. The AI just gave a quiet hum at the approval, the sound actually coming from the speakers rather than the rotation of rotors behind the walls.

“I think we both know I intend to send this photo the team group text.”

“Fair enough. Make yourself an Instagram and put a time lapse video up,” Tony shifted to stand, wincing at how stiff everything felt. Showering this off was going to be a pain. “Steve’s going to be jealous he’s not the sole recipient of my artistic patronage anymore though.”

“I think I’ve shared you enough with him that it’d be an even exchange,” Jarvis said. Tony wondered if he should be insulted that access to watching their little James Bond adventures a few weeks ago was the same as holding the title of being Avengers’ Tower Artist. Or maybe he should be flattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing about Jarvis's artistic side. Tony's comment is basically saying that he personally doesn't have any skills like that, so if Jarvis had learned that, it was all independently Jarvis. Basically, just reaffirming Jarvis's personhood, which is always nice.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, yes I know Clint's cupid joke is stupid but I laughed when I wrote it. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	17. Costume/Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to a masquerade and Tony dances with a handsome 'stranger'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute fluff. Well, fluff mixed with a bit of extra description about formal wear.

“Who’s idea even was this?” Steve asked no one in particular as he straightened Bucky’s tie.

“Mine, actually,” Tony grinned, and Jarvis thought the only downside of the masquerade theme was that he couldn’t enjoy the way his partner’s eyes crinkled when he smiled like that.

In Tony’s opinion, a masquerade ball was the perfect fundraiser theme for the second annual Avengers gala. The first one didn’t have a theme, being the first of its kind, but masquerade was a natural choice. They were super heroes, they wore masks, it made sense. Steve was just grumpy because he didn’t like mingling with all the socialites that drooled over his muscles or assumed he voted a certain way because of what year he was from.

The whole team was putting the last of their outfits together in the common room. Steve was in a navy three piece that Tony had purchased for him the moment Steve moved in to the tower with only one small suitcase of his own clothes. Bucky looked sharp in dark gray, while Clint shrugged on his deep purple blazer. Sam had first walked off the elevator in his dress blues and Tony quickly ushered him back to his floor.

“No one is supposed to know who we are!”

“And how well is that going to work out for you, Mr. goatee with a red and gold mask?” But Sam had come back down with a black suit jacket and a maroon dress shirt that matched Natasha’s elegant ball gown.

“I thought you’d hate wearing something like that,” Sam asked her as she helped him fasten a mask with geometric wings.

“You’d be amazed how many weapons I can hide in these layers.” She and Bruce had switched masks. He now wore one with elegant spider webs etched in sparkling black, while she enjoyed his matte gray style.

“Do we really have to go to this?” Steve asked as they were getting in to the limo.

“Yes, Steve. It’s for charity,” Tony adjusted his cufflinks again before stopping short. “Jarvis, what the hell, you’re not driving. You’re a guest, sit with us.”

Jarvis looked so natural in the royal blue coat tails. His mask was black, arching with his brows, and seemed to hover above his high cheekbones. Tony knew better though; his boyfriend had spent a good thirty minutes fixing his hair again and again with bobby pins so the mask laid perfectly with the appearance of being effortless. And people called Tony vain.

Though he did look it. His suit looked like something the devil himself would be jealous of, a dashing black with a signature red collared shirt to match. His mask was just as ornate as Sam accused him of, made from the same material as the Iron Man armor, breaking away from the hard lines of the eyes to form loops and enchanting swirls around his temples.

“Mr. Hogan is driving Miss Potts to the ball tonight. Besides, I’d be happy to be your chauffeur.” With a flourish, Jarvis took Tony’s hand from where he was still fidgeting with his cuffs, bending low before kissing the knuckles. There were some whistles from the rest of the team and Tony was grateful the mask would hide any blush he may or may not have felt across his cheeks.

“Too bad your shoes are worth more than my car, Tony, or I’d say you and Jarvis should play Cinderella,” Clint teased as he slid into the limo.

“My shoes aren’t too expense for me to shove them up your ass,” the billionaire grumbled, following Clint in as the last to get into the car.

“Jarvis! Your boyfriend is flirting with me!”

“Am not!”

“Tony,” Jarvis caught his eyes in the review mirror. “I thought we agreed that if you were going to put anything in Agent Barton’s ass, I’d get to watch and it would be his own quiver. And I can’t watch if I’m driving.”

The car was silent for a moment before the team burst into laughter. The rest of the drive was filled with much the same until they pulled up to the event. Tony stepped out first, as planned, drawing most of the media heat away from the more camera shy Avengers. Normally, he felt right at home teasing the paparazzi, but he was distracted as he watched the limo pull away. Jarvis should be in this tabloid photos with him. That was the point of the masquerade – they were going to make the front page of People Magazine with a story about ‘Mr. Stark and his Mystery Lover’.

The team made their way inside, Natasha breaking away to bring Pepper a glass of champagne while Clint and Sam made a beeline for the elaborate dessert table.

“Now what?” Steve whispered to Tony, confusion clear on his face despite his wide, sky-painted mask.

“Mingle. Raise some money from rich assholes. Dance with Bucky maybe?” Tony suggested, already feeling the energy of the party flowing through him. While the workshop was his sanctuary and the battlefield put him in his element, this was second nature to him. Bucky seemed right at home as well, working his way amongst the wealthy crowd, charming men and women alike to donate just a little more to the cause this year. The former assassin normally hated small talk, but maybe the mask made him feel more at ease. Or maybe it was because he picked the charity for the event – the team had agreed helping injured veterans was an overall good cause.

Leaving Steve to his own devices, Tony spent a good bit of time mingling. Sam was right, he was easily recognizable, which was a little disappointing. The few people that tried to pretend they didn’t know him were too busy laughing at their own unconvincing joke for it to be funny.

After another few thousands earned and Tony’s patience worn thin, he made his way to the bar. With a tall glass of something stronger than champagne, he went out to try again. He was in the middle of pretending to be interested in some man’s rambling about this financial quarter, nodding absently as he went to take a sip of his drink. He raised his glass, but someone with faster fingers rose it higher out of his grasp.

“Pardon me,” the someone behind him spoke with a wonderfully familiar accent. “Might I cut in?”

The business man shrugged, not seeming to care who was listening to his rambling and went to find some other poor soul to bother. Tony turned to see blue circuits dancing the catch light of a tall stranger’s irises.

“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure,” Tony held out a hand and the other man took it, bowing slightly to kiss Tony’s knuckles.

“I don’t believe we have. And I couldn’t allow the evening to pass without speaking to someone so handsome, if mysterious.”

Tony cocked his head, grinning under his mask. “Mysterious? You don’t know who I am?”

Jarvis – or rather, the stranger- shook his head, a soft smile crossing his lips.

“Wonderful. Two strangers meeting at a ball. We might just be in a fairytale,” Tony stepped closer. He guided the stranger’s hands to rest on his waist.

“If that’s the case, I believe it’d be in my best interest to dance with the prince.”

“Am I the mystery prince?”

“If you want to be.”

“What if I can’t dance?” But Tony was already leading them to an open space on the marble floor.

“I’ve got you,” Jarvis’s hands rested low on his back, pulling him into the proper stance. “It’s easy.”

Tony shuddered, ducking his head to rest on his partner’s shoulder as they swayed to the music rising in the room. It’d been decades since Tony had even attempted any formal dancing, but Jarvis was an excellent lead, spinning them around the floor like they really were in a fairytale.

“You’re offline, right?” He found himself breaking character and asking as they were pressed flush against each other.

“Have been all night. I wanted to be in the moment, especially this moment.”

The song reached a crescendo around them and Jarvis tipped Tony back. Not enough to draw attention to them, but enough so Tony’s spine bowed with a perfect arch as Jarvis leaned over him. He pressed their lips together and the world stood still. What the kiss lacked in depth, it made up for in heat. It was like magic between them, sparking along their lips in the center of the ballroom.

“You were planning that?” Tony said, breathless even as Jarvis guided him back to standing.

“As much as one can plan when they come to a ball and meet a beautiful stranger.”

Tony chuckled, resting his head against Jarvis’s shoulder again, content. They had on matching watches – the Starkphone wearable prototypes that Tony had finessed into his personal device – so they’d know if something came up. Otherwise, they let the world fade as they danced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never actually wrote it in, but Steve and Bucky did end up dancing with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	18. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis has another roleplay set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea drafted since September, but it was tricky to actually write. Hope you enjoy some daddy kink, spanking, face fucking, and a hint of voyeurism, because I certainly enjoyed it.

Life with Jarvis became the new normal. He normally inhabited the android body, connecting to his vast operating system when needed. It was surprising how much he enjoyed being off the grid. Sure, it was a little more time consuming to wait the .03 seconds for his phone to load pages, rather than being instantly connected to every piece of data he needed. The trade off was unquestionable though. The freedom to work with his own hands, to feel the world around him, even to feel time passing was a luxury. Not to mention how delicious Bruce’s post mission pancakes were.

That was the only real time Jarvis put his body into what he and Tony dubbed ‘hibernation mode’. For battle, it was easier to keep his more delicate form safe and focus on piloting the Iron Man suit with Tony. Then, they’d come home together and the team would pile on the couch. It was perfect.

Last night was just as perfect, though Tony and Jarvis found themselves in the large bed that dominated the penthouse, after a successful night in the workshop. When Tony woke, instead of rolling over to cuddle his boyfriend, he found a note on Jarvis’s pillow.

“I’ve set up another surprise and cast one of our teammates again. This person will be a police officer. Your job is to avoid getting pulled over for speeding.” The note detailed the highway Tony should take and gave a short reminder about their safe word, but that was it. No context for Tony’s character in this scene, just a task and an adventure. Tony grinned. This was perfect.

Of course he didn’t doubt for a second that Jarvis had a detailed character for Tony to play, but finding that out would be half the fun. He rolled out of bed, dressed in his most obnoxious t-shirt and those black skinny jeans that always made Jarvis stare at his ass, despite constantly bitching about the holes in the knees. His designer high tops were Iron Man themed. Regardless of who his mystery cop was, those shoes were more expensive than anything they owned and Tony knew they’d know that. Hopefully goading police officers was in character for Jarvis’s little game.

He took the elevator directly down to the basement garage, grabbing one of his many keys off the collection of hooks designated for the Avengers. The little orange Audi beeped as he unlocked it.

Getting out of the city was a process all its own, but Tony tried to keep to the speed limit. If a cop pulled him over here, it’d be for real and the last thing Pepper needed was another PR nightmare. The second he reached the stretch of highway Jarvis had specified, he floored it. The sports car easily raced over a hundred and rock music screamed at him over the speakers. Honestly, if Tony had remembered to bring his sunglasses, this would have been a typical morning for him back when he lived in Malibu.

The sirens started not long after and Tony glanced in his mirrors. A motorcycle struggled to keep up with him, but the rider was obscured by their helmet. It clearly wasn’t Bruce and probably wasn’t Bucky – neither of them liked motorcycles very much. Tony slowed, hoping to get a better view of who it was. And also to make it a far chase; it wouldn’t be fun if the game was too easy.

Instead of matching him and shouting for him to pull over, the ‘cop’ sped up. They raced ahead of Tony, turning to look back only for a second before pulling off a half crazed skid to loop around him. They were gloating.

“The fuck…” If that’s how they were going to do this, then Tony certainly wasn’t about to make it easy for them to catch him. He pressed his foot down flat and the Audi jolted head. The motorcycle swerved behind him, caught in the extra gust of Tony’s acceleration before chasing after him again. They took a straight pace, no more showboating. It was probably best to leave the showboating to Tony.

He wasn’t sure how Jarvis had managed it, but the highway was unnaturally empty. Rather than waste a perfect opportunity, Tony took this as a chance to swerve and drift wildly. He hugged every corner they took, was sure the car was only on two wheels at some point, and nearly flew over the small hills they went crested. When the motorcycle was far enough behind him, Tony did a complete turn, facing the biker, before driving away in reverse. He cackled as the ‘cop’ almost crashed their bike, the shock of Tony’s antics setting in.

The Audi twisted back to face the proper direction, just in time for Tony to see the highway had come to an end. There was empty field stretching out in front of him, with the road giving the option of a sharp left or a sharper right.

“Fuck.” Tony tried to make the left, but the car spun out, skidding into the dirt. There was a knock on his window and Tony sighed. Game over. He rolled down the window as the cop took off the helmet.

“Jeez, kid, are you even old enough to drive that thing?”

“Of course Jarvis picked you for this,” Tony glared up at Steve. The blonde was unfairly handsome in the tight police uniform.

“You can afford to lose the attitude, young man. License and registration?” Steve sounded like he was in character, but his grin gave him away. Tony rolled his eyes but fetched the papers.

“Just like I thought. Barely eighteen. Old enough to drive but not old enough to drive something like this. Out of the car.”

“Oh come on,” Tony whined, but did as he was told. Steve kicked one of Tony’s ankles to spread his legs and the genius almost growled. “These shoes are worth more than your damn bike.”

Steve ignored him, patting him down and checking him over a bit too thoroughly. “I can see why your babysitter reported you missing, but I’m surprised he didn’t tell us you’d stolen his car. Though I suppose he’ll punish you himself once I drive you home.”

“Babysitter? That’s Jarvis’s angle? My character’s eighteen, I feel like I should be insulted.”

Steve just shrugged. “I thought you should call him daddy, but he said that wasn’t your thing. Which is a bold faced lie,” Steve spun him around, sticking a breathalyzer in Tony’s mouth. “Since anyone with eyes can see you’ve got a daddy kink about a mile wide. Blow.”

The word shouldn’t have made Tony blush, but it did. He was so distracted by having something in his mouth and the accusation Steve was laying at his feet that he couldn’t even be annoyed by the assumption he’d been drinking and driving. Steve looked at the small screen, seeing it read 0.0, and Tony didn’t even get to feel smug.

“I _do not_ have a daddy kink.”

Steve only dignified that with a skeptical look.

“Okay, I have daddy issues but I don’t…”

Another look.

“Oh fuck you,” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, but Steve spun him around again and cuffed his arms behind his back.

“Don’t tell me that, tell it to your _daddy_ ,” Steve was so close, whispering hot against Tony’s ear, before dragging him back to the Audi and bending him over the hood.

“I thought you were supposed to be a cop, not a fucking pervert.” Not that Tony was really complaining.

“I can be both.” One hand was heavy at the nape of Tony’s neck, holding him down, while the other grabbed a handful of Tony’s ass in those too tight jeans. “You were right; Jarvis does like me. Said I could rile you up before bringing you home.”

“He did?” Tony was breathless at that. He would never do anything without Jarvis’s permission, but they had talked about this. Talked about Steve specifically. Tony had wanted this for longer than he could remember, probably as long as his daddy issues had been forming. He squirmed against the hood of his own car without meaning to.

Steve pressed himself flush with Tony, letting him feel every muscle, letting him feel all the power that was right out of reach with the handcuffs on. The Captain chuckled darkly. “And Jarvis was right, you are easy.”

Tony shivered at the whisper, nodding as his face flushed. What else had Jarvis told him? Steve’s hand slipped lower, cupping his ass and teasing him through his jeans.

Of all the things he’d expected next, for Rogers to step back and all but toss Tony into the backseat was about the furthest down on the list. “Save it for your daddy, punk, and be grateful I’m not charging you for trying to bribe an officer with your body.”

“What? You came on to me!” Tony sputtered, shifting in the tight seat. Steve just closed the door, letting him sit and wait. There was a metallic sound and Tony twisted to see Officer Rogers attaching his motorcycle to the back of the Audi. “You scratch the paint and so help me…”

Steve slid into the driver’s seat, twirling Tony’s keys in front of the other man before starting the engine. The drive was filled with Steve, fully in character, going on about safe driving practices. Or maybe he wasn’t in character – Steve wasn’t much of an actor, but he did love lecturing Tony.

“I’m very disappointed in you, young man.” He’d hardly been listening to the lecture, but that caught his attention. Fuck, maybe he did have a daddy kink. “I can only hope someone at home will give you the discipline you clearly need.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Tony had wriggled his way forward, able to smirk at Steve in the rearview mirror. The car suddenly stopped and he pitched forward, sprawled helplessly across the gearshift, much to Steve’s amusement.

“Ask you daddy and we’ll see. Come on.” He wrangled Tony out of the car. The drive had seemed too short for them to be back in the city, and it was. They weren’t in the city at all. It was some suburban house Tony had never seen before. Officer Rogers led him to the door, knocking once before it opened.

Tony was stunned, any worries about the strange house instantly melted away. Jarvis was dressed down, for the AI’s overly formal standards, just in slacks and a white button up. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, showing off the muscles they’d so carefully crafted. He had on some silver wireframe glasses, which Tony knew Jarvis didn’t need, but they made his hair look a touch more silver and gave him an extra air of sophistication and – oh no, Tony definitely had a kink.

“Officer Rogers, thank you so much,” Jarvis grabbed Tony’s upper arm once Steve undid the cuffs, dragging him across the threshold like a naughty child. Which, Tony supposed, was his character for this scene. He’d certainly had enough reckless experiences when he was actually eighteen that would be easy enough to draw from. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“You’ve certainly got your hands full with this one, Mr. Jarvis. Speeding, reckless driving, attempted seduction of an officer.”

“Attempted? You were successfully fuckin’ seduced,” Tony stuck out his tongue, fully embracing the perks of his character. Jarvis’s grip tightened on his arm and Tony stood up a little straighter.

“Language, Anthony,” Jarvis glowered at him and it was almost too convincing. Tony felt his blood heat before Jarvis looked back at Steve, all proper politeness back in place. “Again, thank you for bringing him to me. I’ll deal with him accordingly.”

“I should hope so,” Steve then leaned over, pretending to get at Tony’s eye level. “Be a good boy for your daddy, okay kid?” He gave Tony’s face a condescending pat before standing back up. With a nod to Jarvis, he made is way back down the neatly paved steps between the neatly kept garden to the driveway.

Jarvis tilted his head, seeming caught off guard by the exchange. Still, he pulled Tony in and closed the door. Though Tony’s arm was free, Jarvis had him backed against the wall. He was trapped, but he also had a perfect view of the small house. It was like something out of a cheesy television show. The living room was quant, with a dusty fireplace and a collection of mismatching sofas. There were stairs leading upstairs, pictures on the wall above them, and it smelled like something was cooking the kitchen near the back.

“Care to explain yourself, young man?”

For a second Tony just stood there. It must have been long enough for Jarvis to worry, as he tilted his head again and went to open his mouth, probably to break character. Tony couldn’t let that happen, not after all the work Jarvis had gone to.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and scuffing his shoe against the tile in the tiny foyer. “I was bored.” He threw every ounce of angst he had into those three words, looking decidedly off to the side. Though he was able to see, in the corner of his eye, Jarvis smile for a brief second.

“Keep that attitude up and I’ll put you over my knee.”

“What are you waiting for,” Tony looked up, intentionally biting his lip, “daddy?”

It was amazing to watch the flush of desire spread over Jarvis’s face. To watch him be surprised, even though he’d planned this whole scene, had to know Tony would say yes to being punished. It’s like he was still in awe of the challenge Tony offered and that made Tony feel warm all over again.

The warmth flipped over as the rest of the world did. Jarvis had gotten a hold on Tony’s waist, using the amazing strength they’d given him to lift the other man under his arm. His hand came down over Tony’s dark jeans, the denim doing little to muffle the sting or the sound. Tony yelped, kicking out his legs but not really struggling as Jarvis carried him over to the couch and positioned him over his lap. It wasn’t more than a quick cascade of smacks before Tony was moaning.

“Daddy, please,” He’d grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch – really, when had Jarvis bought all this? – and hid his face in it. Jarvis just chuckled.

He felt something at the band of his jeans and then they were sliding down, taking his boxers with them. “What was that, sweetheart?” Jarvis asked, running his free hand through Tony’s hair. When Tony didn’t answer right away, his other hand connected with bare ass and Tony whined.

“Fuck…”

“Maybe I’ll wash your mouth out with soap after this.”

“ _Fuck_ …” He shouldn’t be getting off on this, he really shouldn’t. “Please.”

“Please, whom?” Jarvis punctuated his words with two quick strikes, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to respond. He just buried his face back in the pillow and groaned.

Without the thin fabric of his jeans to protect him, the spanking was much more intense. Jarvis’s rhythm was brutal, each impact pushing Tony forward until he was shamelessly rubbing himself against Jarvis’s leg. This was so much different than being spanked by the armor. Everything was painfully warm, and overwhelmingly intimate. But just like last time, Jarvis kept a firm hand on his back, keeping Tony in place. He landed a particularly sharp slap right between Tony’s cheeks and Tony wailed.

“Ask nicely. You were so rude to Officer Rogers, I taught you better manners than that,” Jarvis hiked up his knee, tilting Tony’s ass further in the air and gave a few more smacks which, despite being lighter, stung so much more over his already red skin.

Once he stopped, Jarvis let his slender fingers press into the tender flesh as Tony whined. “Please? Daddy, daddy please, I’ll be a good boy, I promise?” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, but whatever it was, he needed it now.

“You most certainly will be a good boy," he pressed the tip of his finger against Tony’s hole, earning a loud moan despite Tony’s face being still hidden in the pillow. He supposed that answered the question of what he wanted. “And good boys do not come all over their daddy’s nice slacks.”

“What?” He didn’t have time to make sense of the words, Jarvis was already pulling his jeans back over his sore skin. “No, no wait.”

Jarvis shifted them, letting Tony straddle his lap. “I wasn’t kidding about washing your mouth out,” His character was already broken though, grinning at Tony before pulling him into a filthy kiss.

“I hope not,” Tony felt breathless and was pleased to see at least Jarvis’s neat hair looked a little out of place with the energy spent punishing him. “You’re really not going to let me come because you care about you outfit too much?”

Jarvis quieted him with a bite to his bottom lip. They kissed again, deep and dirty, as Tony started to rut against him. He could feel Jarvis had been affected by their little scene, and figured if he got off, maybe Tony could too. Slipping a hand between them, he hardly got the zipper down before Jarvis grabbed his wrist. The kiss broke as he slapped the back of Tony’s knuckles. “Naughty boy.”

“Sorry daddy,” Tony grinned, not sincere in the least as the little bloom of pain rushed through him.

“Not yet you’re not,” he stood, sliding Tony off onto the couch, as something beeped in the kitchen. “Perfect timing.”

Tony scrambled to his feet, following Jarvis to find Steve sitting at the kitchen table. “Front row seats again?”

“That’s the deal,” he shrugged, still in his police costume. “And, Jarvis invited me to stay for dinner. Though, he said if I did a good enough job today, he’d let me fuck you the next time we play.”

“Well then,” Tony tried to hide the way his heart fluttered at the idea of Jarvis pimping him out to the team, letting his designer shoes scuff the tile in the kitchen.

“Careful with my floors, Anthony,” Jarvis was frowning at an actual pot roast before putting it back in the oven. He turned to the other two, pushing up his glasses. “Alright, dinner should be ready in five minutes. Tony, you’re going to suck me off, and Steve, you get to watch. You’re both welcome to come sometime between that and when I put dinner on the table. Sound good?” He gave a confident little smile, seeming at ease with the nearly professional tone of his instructions.

Steve nodded but Tony didn’t answer, dropping to his knees a little too fast to be safe and working at Jarvis’s pants. He didn’t bother pushing them down, just got his grip on Jarvis’s cock enough to pull it out of his briefs before taking him all in.

The captain chuckled behind them. “Someone’s eager.” Tony heard the sound of another fly unzipping and figured, if everyone’s got their dicks out, he might as well too. The tiniest shift in his stance rubbed his sore ass the wrong way and he had to slip his lips off Jarvis for a second.

“Fuck…” But he managed to keep his jeans loose on his hips, boxers peaking up over the edge, before taking Jarvis back in.

“Language,” the other two said in unison, sharing a laugh before Tony twisted his tongue the right way and Jarvis was occupied with fisting his hands in Tony’s hair.

“You’re lucky he’s washing your mouth out like that instead of the old fashioned way,” Steve said, sounding breathless as he watched the scene transform from a blow job to a face fucking. “I wouldn’t be so lenient with you.”

“Keep running your mouth, Steven, and I wont be so lenient with you,” Jarvis sounded just as wrecked, and somehow still commanded the room. Tony was almost certain he heard Steve moan at that. Distantly, he heard himself moan, stroking himself a little faster as he hallowed his cheeks and swallowed. With a few stuttering thrust, Jarvis came down his throat, pulling his hair to the point of pain to keep him in place. Just as his eyes started to water, Jarvis pushed him back, letting Tony sprawl across the tile, gasping for air as he came in his fist.

There was a rustling of clothing and Tony heard the sink run for a second before someone tossed a paper towel at him. “Clean yourself up before dinner.” He groaned at Jarvis’s words, not really wanting to get up off the floor. He was grateful for the paper towel though, not wanting to get any stains on his favorite jeans.

He sat up to see Steve tossing another paper towel in the small trash bin, carefully righting his uniform before washing his hands in the sink. Jarvis was putting the roast on the table, looking perfectly put together as though nothing had happened.

“Did you two have fun?” Jarvis asked once they were all seated. He sounded so domestic, almost faux innocent, as though asking what they thought about a family-friendly day at the park instead of mind-blowing sex on the kitchen floor. Steve nodded, already digging into the perfectly cooked meal.

“Sure did,” Tony said, idly twirling his fork before looking at Jarvis, repeating back that faux innocence. “Thanks daddy.”

Jarvis almost choked on his drink, still pleasantly shocked by hearing that word again. He wasn’t sure if it was Steve or Jarvis who kicked his chair, but Tony was too busy laughing to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a first draft of this, I was actually going to let Steve fuck Tony, but this felt more in line with my Tony/Jarvis focus. But if you want to read that, shoot me a message!
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	19. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Shouldn’t be too hard to find something like my uniform for your robotic boy toy."_ In which Bucky Barnes makes a good point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy more kink discovery for our boys, as well as Jarvis dressed in leather.

Their last mission had been particularly brutal and almost everyone’s equipment needed repairs. Jarvis was working on the armor, while Tony started on the rest of the team. The new fabrication of Clint’s bow was rendering, so he turned to some of the less digital work he had. Bucky’s uniform was on the top of the pile, littered with scratches and bullet holes, but it wasn’t completely unsalvageable. To make a completely new uniform would mean fittings and ballistics testing and they really didn’t have time for that. The villain who had done this damage had gotten away and it was only a matter of time before she attacked again.

So Tony got to work repairing the leather, letting his hands roam across the fabric as he stitched it back together. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t notice someone come up behind him. He wouldn’t have heard the footsteps anyway, as they were almost inaudible.

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you like leather, since you’re always staring at me when I wear it,” Bucky said, way too close to Tony, making the billionaire jump.

“Fucking hell, Barnes, I thought we were past you trying to kill me,” he rubbed at the reactor and Bucky had the decency to look a little chastised.

“Heart condition, I know, sorry. How’s the repairs going?”

“They’re going,” Tony looked back down at the uniform in his hands, frowning at how he’d bunched up the material.

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find something like that for your robotic boy toy.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m not that into it. I’m staring at you to make sure you don’t do something stupid, like jump of a building to get a clean shot.”

“I did that once!” Bucky protested. “Besides, Stevie told me about your little adventure at the old safe house last weekend. Your kinks are fairly obvious.”

“Don’t you have someone else to harass? Or should I get my robotic boy toy to escort you out?”

“Oh please, I’m like his third favorite. Hey Jarvis!” Bucky called out. Jarvis was half way under the armor, getting at some of the detail work he was pleased to finally be able to do after all these years. He slid out, still looking fantastic despite the grease smeared on his cheek. Tony had to force himself to loosen his grip on the leather, feeling like he was falling in love all over again. The feeling should have faded by now, but just seeing Jarvis do something so… _Jarvis_ , made the reactor skip a rotation almost every other day.

“Bucky,” the android gave an easy smile as he walked over, wiping his hands on one of the shop rags. “I didn’t hear you come in. Everything alright?”

“Peachy keen. Tony and I were just chatting about uniform materials. What are your thoughts on leather?” The ex-assassin leered and Jarvis felt his face flush. It was still unusual, having autonomic actions so visible on his skin. He shot Tony a questioning look.

“Sorry babe, I was just asking him to _leave_.”

Bucky pouted but started to the door. “Think about it!” Tony was half tempted to find a wrench to throw at him before the elevator closed, taking him back to his own floor.

“I take it Sargent Barnes finally talked to you about your staring?”

“I don’t stare at him!” Tony huffed. He glanced down at the leather in his hands, before doing the last stitches for the particular rip he was working on and throwing it back on the pile. He could finish it later. Clint’s bow was probably ready for testing anyway.

“Well, to answer his question, I find it terribly impractical on the battlefield, but,” Jarvis hesitated before grabbing a mirco-wrench and walking back to the armor. “I think the material’s application in the bedroom is much more functional.”

Tony blinked at that. Normally when Jarvis wanted something, he just went for it, but Tony hadn’t seen one shred of leather in their sex life so far. It was always a word game with Jarvis, so that wasn’t unusual, but for him to hint at something out of left field was different. Unlike the other clues Jarvis dropped for Tony to piece together, it looked like he’d be the one bringing the surprise this time. A sly smile spread across Tony’s face. After he checked on Clint’s bow, he had work to do.

Okay, he had several more piece of equipment to repair but then he had work to do.

Fortunately, he got the equipment taken care of quickly, since the villain resurfaced a few hours later. The team was able to take her into custody this time, only sporting a few minor damages. Bucky’s uniform was completely shredded now, so Tony would have to make a new one. That was fine, he’d already ordered a new supply of the material.

That evening, Jarvis made his way to the bedroom. The armor wasn’t ready by the time they had to fight, so he and Tony took out the Mark VIII. He’d spent most of the afternoon with his body in deep freeze, so he wasn’t exactly tired, but the thought of lying down in an actual bed, curled up with his boyfriend, was alluring. And the battle had been completed mid day, so the now mandatory team cuddle session had quickly dissolved into video games and popcorn. Which was fun, but Jarvis could only beat everyone in Smash Brothers so many times before the other Avengers got restless.

When the elevator opened on the penthouse floor, he was surprised to see the lights dimmed. He thought Tony was playing a final round with the team, so the lights should be off. Walking in carefully, he saw something folded neatly on the bed under a note.

“It’s just a prototype but try it on for me?” The note was signed with a T and a quickly drawn heart. Jarvis reached for the fabric, trying not to get lost in the sensation of the cool leather under his touch. Holding it up, it was a vest, covered with straps that he could easily imagine Tony grabbing onto to maneuvering the wearer around. The collar was high in the back, but dipped low for an open front, connected with a series of thick strips of leather. It would show off skin, but still giving a full feeling of the material.

Jarvis shed his clothes quickly, leaving him in only his black briefs, and slipped on the vest, doing up the fastens in the front. He heard the elevator ping just in time to sprawl himself on the bed, posed like he’d been waiting for hours instead of seconds.

“Figured you’d like my present,” Tony grinned as he sauntered to the bed, pulling off his shirt as he went. He tossed it in the same direction Jarvis had tossed his own clothes and that made Tony pause. “Fuck, you must be really eager.”

He wasted no time crawling onto the bed and looming over Jarvis. It was a quick kiss, fast and dirty, as Tony rolled down onto him. “Yeah, I’d call that eager,” he gave a breathy laugh as his own erection rubbed at Jarvis’s through the cloth of their remaining clothes.

“Are you going to do something about it or just tease me?” Jarvis challenged, bucking up to meet Tony and even that slight pressure made them both groan.

Tony’s hands were all over Jarvis, switching between heated skin and the seductive touch of the vest. He grabbed one of the straps near the shoulders, flipping Jarvis over. Of course, Jarvis was much stronger than his purely biological partner, but it was fun to be manhandled a little. Tony guided him to his hands and knees while trying to work open his own pants.

“Something tells me you want this fast and rough,” he reached over Jarvis, grabbing a bottle of lube from their bedside table.

“Yes please,” he pushed back, rubbing his still covered ass against Tony’s length. The movement made the front straps of the vest rub over his nipples and Jarvis moaned.

“Mm, say that again, babe?” Tony took hold of the vest again, pulling it back against him as he toyed with the hem of Jarvis’s briefs.

“Please,” Jarvis arched his back, moaning louder this time.

“Yeah, just like that.” Tony tugged the briefs down to Jarvis’s knees, slipping two slick fingers inside him. Jarvis tried to rock back into the touch, but Tony’s other hand never left it’s hold on the vest. “I’ve got you, babe, give me a second.”

“Anthony,” Jarvis started, cut off as Tony added a third finger. Whatever last shred of authority he had vanished when he moaned again. “Tony, I’m ready, let’s go.”

“Jarvis, just because we built this body to be more than perfect doesn’t mean you don’t need to be prepped.” He stretched his fingers and Jarvis’s arms felt weak holding himself up. “I’ve got you babe, come on.” Tony leaned back just a little, using his hold on the vest to leverage them. The fabric bit into Jarvis’s skin, sure to leave marks that the android would adore tomorrow.

“Tony, please,” Jarvis asked again as those fingers pressed deep in him, teasing at his prostate.

“Alright, fine,” he pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock before sliding in. Jarvis was still tight and they both hissed at the pressure, but Jarvis rolled back onto him. It was blinding heat in the best way.

With both hands free, Tony held on the leather vest. He rocked his hips back, teasing out of Jarvis, before pulling on the vest to slam back into him.

“Yes! Just like that,” Jarvis’s arms had given out now. He was bent over, resting on his elbows as Tony dragged him off and back on again. “Please more.”

It was so much better than Tony had hoped for. The leather gave beautifully under his grip, just as yielding as Jarvis was, taking every brutal inch. The top of his jeans brushed against the back of Jarvis’s thighs with each thrust and Tony loved being the one to wear more clothes when they fucked for once.

Shifting his grip on the leather, he grabbed a center strap and pulled with one hand, matching his hips to slam in and make Jarvis squeeze around him. This was going to be over fast, Tony could feel heat pooling in his gut and Jarvis’s moaning was getting more frantic. With a hand free, he reached for Jarvis’s cock, stroking with each thrust.

Jarvis cried out and it was all downhill from there. He came over Tony’s fingers, dripping onto the bedspread, and clenched around Tony’s length. The pressure and heat were overwhelming and Tony only pulled back once more before pushing in and staying there. He was still leaning back, holding Jarvis up almost completely now. Shifting to the side, he guided them both to fall on the other half of the bed, making sure that new vest stayed away from any lingering mess.

Tony didn’t pull out right away, curling around Jarvis and letting the leather press into his own skin.

“That was nice,” Jarvis mumbled, suddenly tired. Tony hummed in agreement. They stayed like that for a while before Tony pulled himself away from Jarvis.

“I’m glad you like the vest, but you can’t sleep in it.” Tony shucked off his jeans completely, but kept his briefs on. Jarvis only whined, curling in tighter around the vest even as Tony shifted to straddle him, pushing the android on his back. “Come on babe.”

The straps were easy to undo and he let the material fall off his lover. Jarvis pouted up at him, and Tony couldn’t help but kiss the look away. “If that was the prototype, just imagine what we’ll do with the final version.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	20. Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis learns some self defense from the Black Widow, and she knows just how Jarvis can use those new skills to rile up Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I had a knife kink until I wrote this, so, um, yeah there's that.
> 
> Also, there's no cutting or blood in this chapter, just some knife throwing and some almost danger, but the only thing hurt is Tony's dignity.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. The city had been safe from major villainous activity for the past few days. Half the team was out somewhere in Europe fighting another Hydra off shoot, but the remaining members were gathered in the common area. Tony was curled up in one of the armchairs, more or less lost to the world as he fidgeted with the inner workings for the Mark XI gauntlet. His screwdriver turned a final rotation and something buzzed inside the device.

“Nice,” he whispered to himself.

Seeing he’d reached his goal, Natasha gently removed the gauntlet from Tony’s grip before he could start another task. Before he could protest, she replaced it with a cup of coffee.

“Oh, okay,” he said, drinking without thinking about it. She smiled.

“Your boyfriend and I have been chatting.”

Tony almost spat out the coffee. “Whatever he said I said was a joke, I promise.”

“That’s not what I was asking about,” Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose and, across the room, Bruce snorted. He quickly went back to pretending he was reading his book when the other two look over, but it was hilarious how fast Tony could give someone a headache. “We were talking about what he can do in a fight.”

“He fights with me in the armor?” Tony tilted his head. “And his body has a .004 second backup to his main server, so he wouldn’t be in real danger. Also, we sort of made his bones out of metal.”

Natasha opened her mouth to respond to that, but closed it. Jarvis wandered in from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his own hands. “What Agent Romanoff means is I have no real training in combat. While, in an emergency, I can go back on the grid, I’d rather not resort to that. I’d like to be able to defend myself and whoever I may be with.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Is Widow teaching you her deadly ninja skills? Because I want in.”

“Tony, my martial arts abilities took literal decades of non-stop training.”

“But I want to crush men’s heads with my thighs,” Tony pouted and Bruce snorted again. “You volunteering to put your head between my legs, Brucie bear?” The doctor just hid behind his book.

“Actually,” Jarvis brought them back to task. “She’s been letting me borrow her knives. She says I’ve become quite good with them.”

“Better than quite good,” Natasha had taken a seat on the armrest of Tony’s chair and she grinned at Jarvis before turning back to Tony. “I thought he could give you a demonstration before you two built him a set of his own.”

“Well, you and Buck are our knife experts. If you say he’s good, I trust you,” Tony finished the coffee and stood. “But a show would be fun. Gonna tie me to a spinning wheel and throw them at me?”

Natasha’s grin turned a touch too sadistic and Tony instantly regretted what he thought had been a joke. “Actually…”

* * *

“Okay, this was sexy in theory and it’s still mostly sexy now, but I also don’t want to die.” Tony was actually pretty impressed they’d managed to get this set up in the shooting range so quickly. His back was too an old wooden target and Natasha had tied his arms and legs down.

“You’ll flinch and then Jarvis could been throw off his mark,” she’d claimed, but Tony was pretty sure she just wanted to tie him up. Which, like he said, sexy, but also a little too close to deadly.

“You trust him, don’t you?” Natasha was supervising, standing next to Jarvis a few yards from where Tony was tied.

“Of course,” he responded without hesitation.

“Good. Jarvis?” She handed the android one of her throwing knives.

If Tony had any doubts, they were erased by how calm Jarvis looked. He stood perfectly straight, dark attire contrasting with his light skin, and the knife gleamed in the light pouring in from the high windows of the indoor range. He took a breath, glaze never leaving Tony, and with a blur of motion, something slammed into the wood next to Tony’s head.

“Holy shit.” He didn’t turn, but his eyes were drawn to the knife just inches from him.

“Again.” Natasha was grinning, handing Jarvis another blade. He didn’t wait as long before throwing, landing the knife just under Tony’s arm. It caught the fabric of his shirt, pinning in him place. He opened his mouth to protest – this was a nice shirt – but Jarvis threw again, landing in the same spot on Tony’s other side.

“Beautiful.” She sounded awed, but not surprised. They’d practiced these throws, landing the spots exactly, but this was their first adventure throwing at an actual body. “Now the final one.” She handed Jarvis a particularly thin blade, just a little longer than the others. He gave her a hesitant look, but she nodded. “It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

Steeling his gaze, Jarvis looked to his target again. Tony’s pupils were blown wide and his cheeks had turned a dusty pink. He grinned, pleased their plan was going as expected. Tony would have swooned at the sight of his lover leering at him with a knife in his hand if he wasn’t pinned down by said knives.

Jarvis threw the final dagger and it landed between Tony’s legs, just centimeters from where a thrown knife would be a truly dangerous thing.

“Fucking fuck, get over here.” He wasn’t stupid enough to strain against his ties, not until the knives were removed, but he needed Jarvis now.

“You boys have fun. Clean my knives when you’re done. And don’t tell Clint I let you fuck on the shooting range.” Natasha gave a cheery wave before striding out of the room, red hair bouncing with her step.

“Natasha, we’re not going to –” Jarvis started.

“Yes, we fucking are. Get. Over. Here.” With a sigh, Jarvis crossed the distance between them only to stand just out of Tony’s reach. The engineer leaned forward, not enough to pull at the knives by his ribs, but enough to tap Jarvis’s nose with his own. “She is a terrible influence on you.”

Jarvis didn’t give that an answer. He pressed a hand against the wood to the right of Tony’s head, pulling out the knife on the other side. Instead of looking at his lover, he looked at the blade, watching Tony in its reflection. “She is a great deal of fun.”

“Yeah, and she would probably be kissing me by now, come on, please,” he strained again, so close but still too far.

Jarvis didn’t turn his head, but his gaze shifted directly to Tony, making the billionarie's blood run cold and then burning hot. Very carefully, Jarvis placed the blade of the knife against Tony’s throat.

“Be. Good.”

Tony didn’t dare to even swallow, letting Jarvis push until the back of his head was pressed against the wood again. Just as carefully, Jarvis leaned in, pressing his lips against Tony’s but Tony didn’t let himself move. Jarvis kept kissing him, dipping his tongue to tease the inside of Tony’s mouth, but everything was shallow, was just a taste. The knife never left Tony’s throat, but never pressed too hard against his skin. Jarvis worked to remove the other blades and the ties holding Tony down, but even when he was completely free, Tony didn’t move.

“I’m impressed,” Jarvis whispered against his lips and Tony let out a little chuckle.

“So am I.”

The knife in Jarvis’s hand clattered to the ground and the two of them collided together. Tony wrapped himself around Jarvis, hands fisting in that too perfect hair. His kissed Jarvis back brutally and they made out against the wood target. It wasn’t long before Jarvis was hoisting Tony up, letting the genius wrap his legs around that tapered waist. Best to make sure he didn’t step on anything – Tony tended to hyper focus when they kissed and there were sharp objects on the ground.

Without worrying about gravity, Tony worked a hand between their bodies, just barely opening both sets of pants to bring their cocks together. He was already dripping precum and Jarvis was hard enough that he’d soon follow, but Tony needed friction and he needed it now. Spitting in his palm, he stroked them together, Jarvis moaning in his mouth, and it was over faster than the knives were thrown.

Jarvis had enough wherewithal to carry them away from the weapons scattered on the ground, collapsing against the ground of the range. Tony was still in his lap, kissing him softer now.

“Babe, I’m going to make you the prettiest knives. And I’m making Natasha new knives. And we’re telling Clint we fucked on the shooting range.”

“Tony,” Jarvis whispered between kisses. “You’re rambling.”

“I didn’t even know I had a knife kink… How did Natasha know I’d be into that?”

Jarvis laughed, soft and almost painfully fond in the empty space of the range. They’d clean up later. For now, he just wanted to rest in the diffused patch of sunlight streaming in from overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	21. Impact Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jarvis sneak off during game night for a quick spanking in the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I gave myself two spanking prompts (and somehow worked in a third with the daddy kink chapter) is anyone surprised? Also, aside from the smut, this chapter is mostly just adorable. Beware of some Edwin Jarvis related feels.

The week had been impossibly long again, but finally, it was Friday. The tower was alive as the entire team was together. Even Thor was on planet, and the god took to Jarvis instantly, bringing the android into a crushing hug. Just as importantly, though, Thor had brought his Asgardian mead with him.

Now, it could be a proper Friday night celebration. Even Steve was starting to feel the effects as they played drinking game after drinking game. Tony, to everyone’s surprise including his own, had been responsible with his alcohol intake so far. That and he was much more skilled in all the party games than his teammates, and winning unfortunately meant less drinking. His glass had run empty after their last round of king’s cup, and he went to pour himself another. He had decidedly stayed away from the mead. The stuff was meant for gods, and if super soldiers could get wasted on it, Tony would be a goner. Still, it was tempting.

“Anthony,” Jarvis was in the kitchen with him and Tony almost dropped the bottle he’d been holding. The android had been joining the team for the games, drinking with everyone else, but when he lost around, instead of a mouthful like everyone else, Jarvis kept his intake to small sips. He wasn’t even feeling what he’d consumed, more buzzed by the company than anything else. “Do you really think the mead is a good decision?”

“Probably not,” Tony was equally far from inebriated, but the party atmosphere was enough to make his tongue loose. Especially when Jarvis wore his sleeves rolled up like he had during their time in the small suburban house weeks prior. And the top buttons of his shirt were open, which was a rare treat all its own. “And what are you going to do if I make a bad decision?”

Jarvis only raised a brow before glancing over Tony’s should to the rest of the party. 

“You two love birds coming back or what?” Clint called over to them, shuffling a deck of cards for a new round.

“Anthony and I actually have something to discuss in the study,” Jarvis placed a hand on Tony’s bicep. To most of the team, it seemed like a normal enough gesture, but Steve knew better.

“Oooh, Tony’s in trouble!” The captain cackled, his mead-fueled antics making Bucky laugh as well.

“No, they’re probably just ‘turning in early for the night’. That’s what the study is code for, right?” Sam teased.

“We’ll come back,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’ll deal you in when you do,” Clint said, just as Steve fell out of his seat. “Oh my god, Cap, what the fuck.”

While the team dealt with their drunk leader, Jarvis led Tony down the hall away from the common area. The study itself was part of the shared floor, but it was hardly used. Every so often, Tony would see Natasha coming out with a new book from the collection that lined the walls. Unlike the rest of the tower, with sleek lines and modern design, the study had a more classic feel. The bookshelves were dark wood, as was the heavy doors leading to it. The carpet was a deep red, matching the thick drapes along the one wall with a window. It was actually a brilliant view of the sunset, but they were long past that time of day now.

“I only thought to do this because you’re sober,” Jarvis started as he closed the door behind them.

“Of course,” Tony said, cocking his hip against the large oak desk in the center of the room. “And I am. But if I wasn’t, surely you’d have to do something about it.”

“Because that would have been awfully naughty of you,” Jarvis locked the door and Tony shivered.

“And what is it you do with naughty boys, again? I must be forgetting. Must be all the booze.”

Jarvis stalked towards him, letting his hands rest on either side of the desk around Tony. “If we wanted to play, perhaps I could spank you sober.”

“Please,” he said, breathlessly giddy for a second. He turned around, bending over the desk to riffle through one of the drawers. “I’m sure there’s a ruler somewhere in this thing.”

Jarvis rolled his eyes before grabbing Tony by the belt loop and dragging him to the plush chaise that sat under the heavy curtains. “I think I have a better idea.” He sat, and took off one of his shoes, holding it up with a smirk. Which, wasn’t a shoe, Tony was now realizing. Jarvis was wearing slippers.

“When did you get those?”

“A few weeks ago. Bruce wore some when we got our morning coffee and they seemed perfect for the colder weather. Why does that matter?”

“And you’re going to spank me with that?”

“Yes?” Jarvis lowered the slipper. Tony wasn't reacting to this idea like he had been expected. “Is that okay?”

“I…” Tony bit his lip. “I haven’t been spanked with something like that since I was a kid. Your, uh, namesake used his on me.”

Jarvis hummed softly, not wanting to talk over his partner. Tony rarely spoke about Edwin Jarvis, but whenever he did, it was always with incredible fondness. The old Stark butler didn’t seem the type to punish Tony like that.

“I think he only did it twice. Once when I was six and ran away from home for the first time. And then when I was sixteen and…”

“And...?”

Tony had been staring just off to the side of Jarvis, but looked at him full on now, eyes alight with mischief. “When I had stolen some of Howard’s scotch, the night before I was supposed to go to a big press release for, I don’t even remember, a patent or something.” He took a step closer to Jarvis. “I definitely remember that slipper though. My ass was still sore the next day when I dealt with the reporters. It should have been awful but it wasn’t. I think I stole his slippers a few days later.”

“I’m thinking,” Jarvis reached out, resting his hands on Tony’s hips to pull him a little bit closer. “We should do that memory some justice. You did almost get into some liquor you shouldn’t have.”

“And we’ve got a whole team of Avengers to deal with, who, let’s be honest, are just as nosy as any reporters.” Tony leaned in, kissing Jarvis softly, “I’m think your namesake would be pleased to know I’ve found someone that can keep me on good behavior.” Tony could never say it, but they both knew how much it would mean to have Edwin approve of Tony’s choice in partner.

Jarvis cupped Tony’s face, deepening the kiss, before sliding his hand into Tony’s hair and pulling him down onto the lounge chair. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Tony idly wondered if he should be concerned by how normal it felt to be over his boyfriend’s lap. The slipper came down over his jeans and that was anything but normal. It was sharper than Jarvis’s hand, but not nearly as hard. Even with the denim, it stung.

“Oh fuck.” The slipper landed in the same spot and Tony’s legs kicked out without meaning to.

“Language, or am I going to have to deal with that like we did last time?”

“If you think I’m not blowing you after this, you are very much mistaken,” Tony’s quip was cut off as Jarvis spanked him again. He bit his lip, trying to remember if they’d soundproofed the study the last time the tower got rebuilt.

Jarvis didn’t go easy on him though. The slipper rained down on him, covering every inch of his ass. Even if Tony was perfectly quiet - which there was really no hope for - every smack was loud. Someone in the living room was going to hear. Blood rushed to Tony’s face as well as to his groin.

“Are you going to try and sneak any more alcohol after this?” Jarvis’s accent was sharp over the sound of the slipper.

“N-no sir,” Tony bit back a curse when a particularly hard swat stuttered his words.

“Good boy.” The praise made him shiver. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Anthony?”

The slipper smacked the edge of his thighs and Tony yelped. “Yes sir!”

Instead of a hand on his back, how Jarvis normally head him in place, Jarvis had kept his hand in Tony’s hair. Pulling hard, he made the engineer arch his back, keeping the volley of hits landing strong. It sounded like they were getting louder, but that couldn’t be right. Tony moaned, added to the catacomb of echoes in the room. Whatever noise he was making didn’t matter, all that mattered was getting Jarvis to hit him in just the right spot, in getting to rut against Jarvis not enough to be caught doing so, but enough to get what he needed.

The slipper dropped on the floor and Jarvis reached under to squeeze Tony through his jeans and that was enough to undo him.

“Fuck, I can’t go back out there now,” Tony squirmed against Jarvis’s leg before the fist in his hair dragged him off to kneel in front of the other man.

“I’ll handle that in a moment. Right now, I believe you’ve got something waiting for you.”

In the fuzzy space of post-orgasm, Tony gave an easy grin at that. “Yes sir.” His fingers fumbled with Jarvis’s fly for a moment before the AI batted him away, finishing the job himself. Both hands were fisted in Tony’s hair now, pulling him down and groaning as Tony swallowed him whole.

“Good boy.” The praise drove him to suck harder, to move his mouth just a little bit faster against the pull of his hair. It was easy to get lost in the sensation, the drag against his lips and the fullness in his throat. Tony lost track of time a little, eyes going heavy, until Jarvis was coming down his throat.

He didn’t want to pull off right away, content to sucking Jarvis dry, but the android guided him back. Tony dropped his head to rest against Jarvis’s still clothed thighs and blinked up at him. There was a smear of white on his lips that Tony seemed completely unaware of. It was a beautiful sight and Jarvis forgot for a moment that this body required him to breathe.

Quickly connecting to the server, he used his metal extensions to grab a fresh pair of pants and briefs, carefully sneaking them into the study. “Fresh clothes for you on the desk, love,” he whispered, smoothing down Tony’s hair where it had gone wild from his pulling.

“Best robot butler ever,” Tony mumbled, still grinning, before he stood and quickly changed. He hardly noticed the burn as the fabric brushed over his ass, but the slipper’s lingering effects wouldn’t soon be forgotten.

With one last check to both their attire – Tony straightened Jarvis’s shirt collar and Jarvis pulled up Tony’s zipper, but left the stain on his bottom lip – they left the study and returned to the dining room table where everyone was halfway through their drinks in the new game. Steve had been put back together and Bucky keep making him drink water.

“Buck, I’m fine. It’s not like I can get a hangover anyway.”

“Yeah, but you’re not supposed to be able to get drunk either and I don’t want to wake up to you bitching about a headache tomorrow morning.”

All the chatter stopped when the two geniuses walked in. Clint hadn’t glanced at them yet, but had heard them coming. Thankfully, he’d turned down his hearing aids when they left so he didn’t have to hear other things they had done. He started dealing them in without thought before noticing the rest of the team was staring. When he looked, he nearly scattered the cards across the table. The archer failed to fight down a laugh, turning into a strangled choke that Sam had to pat his back a few times for.

“What?” Tony asked.

“There’s a little…” Bruce gestured to his own lip.

“Oh fuck,” Tony wiped at his face with the back of his hand and the room burst into laughter. He shot a glare at Jarvis, who decidedly didn’t look at him, despite a guilty smile, and took his seat at the table. When Tony followed suit, the real effects of the slipper became clear. “Fuck!”

He bit his lip half way through the word and almost no one noticed. Jarvis noticed, of course, and so did Steve, but the captain was still too far gone to have it capture his attention for more than a second. Tony shifted in his chair, trying to relieve the bite of pressure, but there was no escaping it.

“Worst robot butler ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally caught up on prompts! Thank you again to everyone who waited patiently this past week, your views and kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I'll hopefully be able to stay on top of posting for the rest of the month.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	22. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Jarvis to a sex shop and lets him buy anything he wants.

The paparazzi had yet to figure out who Jarvis really was, since their only real photo opportunity had been while wearing masks at the gala weeks ago. Which worked out in his favor, letting him roam New York without worry of landing on the front cover for ‘losing his figure’ as he bought a churro dog at the corner of ninth and Broadway.

Jarvis had actually never had a churro dog, but Tony was still upset just thinking about that article. Now, if the billionaire wanted to go anywhere less than ‘PR approved’, he usually went in disguise. With the air finally chilly, large hoodies were the way to go.

“Is this really worth all the trouble?” Jarvis asked, adjusting his sweater one last time before they went down to the lobby. “I mean, whatever we find at the shop, we could easily build a better version.”

Tony shrugged, the movement softened by the heavy sweatshirt. “Think of it as inspiration research. Besides, I take all my partners to sex shops.”

They made their way outside and Jarvis wondered if he should have brought an umbrella. It was still too warm for snow, but the sky did not look promising. “If I recall, several of your past relationships lasted only a few hours, in which no one ever left the bedroom.”

“Are you saying my bedroom doesn’t qualify as a sex shop?”

Jarvis shrugged.

“Okay, whatever, I take my serious partners to pick out new sex toys.”

“I feel like this is something I would have known about when you were dating Pepper.” Despite the sharp wind, the walk was pleasant. Avengers Tower was in the heart of the business district, but turning down the right side streets would take them to less work appropriate places.

“Fine! It’s sort of been a long standing fantasy to take someone shopping and buy them anything they want, okay?” Tony shoved his hands in the large front pocket of the hoodie. Jarvis could just barely see him pout with how much the loose fabric fell over his face.

After a beat of silence, he asked, “Anything I want?”

They’d reached the front of the shop, a black door next to a window featuring a mannequin surrounded by red neon. Tony tilted his head up to make eye contact with Jarvis, keeping the flopped over hood out of his line of vision.

“Unless you’d rather build it better,” he said with a small smile.

They went inside and an electronic chime went off. A young man came to check their IDs and Tony cursed silently. Obviously they were over eighteen, but he respected the shop’s commitment to policy. Still, he had been hoping not to be found out. Pepper had done amazing work on Jarvis’s ID and the clerk checked it without much notice. He gave Tony’s license the same treatment, only really glancing at the date before handing it back to him. Tony blinked, surprised, but wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He supposed would have to designate this the official undercover hoodie now.

The rows of vibrators and toys were unfortunately unimpressive, especially in the low light of the store. They wandered around, actually talking more about the mechanics of the designs than whether they had any interest in purchasing anything.

“Sorry Jarv, guess this place is kind of a bust.” In all honesty, Tony hadn’t been in a brick and mortar shop for these types of things since he was in college. After that, he had actually built everything better. He had hoped his first time with Jarvis would have been a little more exciting.

“We’re not quite done yet,” Jarvis said, going to the last display case left in the store. This one only featured wearable items, from designer blindfolds to plush looking wrist cuffs. Jarvis pointed to something as Tony strolled over. “That. I want you to wear that.”

The collar was black, looking to be similar to the type of sturdy leather Tony had used for the vest he made Jarvis. It was about an inch and a half thick with an intricate metal buckle – once it was on, it’d be impossible not to notice it against his skin, and it’d be even more impossible to take it off without being able to see locking mechanism. The front featured a cut out in the leather with a metal triangle acting as an O-ring for the collar. That was the only splash of color on the piece; the metal was almost the same blue as the arc reactor.

Tony felt like he’d been staring at it too long, so he turned to look at Jarvis. The android was smirking at him. “You said anything I wanted.”

Tony just nodded. They purchased the collar and Tony gave the young clerk a generous stack of bills to pay for that and any silence they might need. He didn’t seem to recognize them, but didn’t hurt to be too careful. At the last second, Jarvis put something else on the counter, but Tony didn’t see what it was before it was slipped into the opaque bag. He doled out another set of bills and they left.

The walk back was silent, bag swinging in Jarvis’s hand. They were a block away from the tower when Tony left the comfort of his sweatshirt pocket to hold Jarvis’s other hand.

“I don’t think we have anything pressing for another few hours,” Jarvis said as they took the elevator up to the penthouse, their hands still together. “Might as well make sure our purchase is worthwhile.”

Tony rolled his eyes, shucking off the hoodie once they got to the bedroom. “You could just say that you want to collar me.”

“That’d be too easy.” Jarvis dropped the bag on the bed, taking out the contents while Tony almost fell over trying to take off his skinny jeans. His boyfriend steadied him, then turned him to clasp the collar around his neck.

He ran a finger along the edge of the leather, making Tony shiver before he checked how tight the fit was. Enough to keep its place in the center of Tony’s neck while still being safe. Slipping his hand up into Tony’s hair, Jarvis pulled, turning the other man to face him.

It could have been the rough handling, or it could have been the slid of leather against his skin, but whatever the reason, Tony’s pupils were blown wide. His lips were parted, just slightly, and he licked them when he saw Jarvis. He’d gone to play parties in his youth, seen other people collared before, but he never understood the appeal until now.

“Gorgeous,” Jarvis whispered, tracing the outline of the blue triangle before clicking something to it. The hand still resting at the android’s side yanked back and Tony pitched forward. His hands landed on Jarvis’s chest, fisting into the soft fabric of his sweater. It took him a second to process that he’d been leashed.

“Good boy,” Jarvis purred against his lips before kissing him. The collar was easy to breathe with, but Tony still felt light headed.

When Jarvis pulled back, he didn’t waste time getting Tony on the bed. It was easy to direct him, the lightest tug on the leash had him sprawling on his back. The handle slipped loose of Jarvis’s finger, letting the long length of fabric trail along the mattress next to Tony. Only in his black briefs, and oddly enough, some black socks, he looked like a pin up with the collar perfectly placed.

“I’ll have to connect to the servers later and get a photo of this.”

“Or you could use your phone like a normal person?” Tony’s easy smile did him in. As Jarvis was sliding off his own pants, he grabbed is phone from the back pocket and snapped a picture. “Maybe don’t post that one on your Instagram.”

Jarvis chuckled, tossing his sweater into the laundry basket before climbing on the bed to straddle Tony. “That photo is just for me. And this,” he pressed a palm to Tony’s crotch to find the billionaire already half hard from the foreplay, “is just for me.”

He leaned over, grabbing the leash as well as a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. He slipped the loop of the leash handle over his wrist, pouring a slick puddle into his other hand. He tossed the bottle to Tony before reaching around himself.

“Get yourself slick while I get myself ready.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice, getting his erection out of his shorts and sliding a fist of lube over it. Jarvis already had two fingers inside himself. “Slow down, babe, I’m not going anywhere.”

Jarvis pulled on the leash, dragging Tony up until he was within range to kiss. “Damn right you’re not.” He bit at Tony’s bottom lip as he slipped a third finger inside himself. The kiss turned sloppy and Jarvis pushed at Tony’s shoulder, sending him falling back against the mattress.

“I love you like this.” The billionaire was breathing hard, still fisting his cock. “You should swear more.”

Jarvis didn’t dignify that with an answer. He pulled his fingers out of himself, trying not to gasp at the empty feeling, and batted Tony’s hand away, taking the length in his own grip to guild it inside him. His hold on the collar tightened as Tony thrust up.

It was easy to take control after that, legs flexing without tire as he rode his lover. Not once, even as they crashed into orgasm together, did Jarvis loosen his grip on the leash. Only when he fell forward, resting his head on Tony’s chest, did the tension in the cord rest.

Their breathing evened out and Jarvis slipped off of Tony, pulling him gently to sit up. He unclipped the leash and shifted behind the other man to start undoing the collar.

“Actually,” Tony started and Jarvis could almost hear him blush. “I think I want to wear it a little longer.”

“Anything you want, love,” Jarvis said, kissing Tony’s neck just below the soft leather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let! Jarvis! Say! Fuck! (just kidding, he did in the first chapter)
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	23. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to go undercover in a mission he is really not qualified for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the shorter side, because the only thing I really wanted out of this prompt was a loose parody of that corset scene from that one anime.

Tony stared at the mission report on his tablet, reading it and rereading it, before slamming the device down on the couch next to him.

“That has to be stupidest thing Shield has ever written. And yes, I’m including the psych report Natasha wrote on me because at least that sort of made sense.”

“It’s not that bad,” Jarvis said, unwrapping the package Agent Coulson had left on the kitchen counter when he asked the pair to check for an email.

“Not that bad? You’ve seen my drag photos; you know I don’t pass,” Tony huffed and got up from the couch to make himself another cup of coffee. “What kind of sinister intelligence agency uses a high society tea parlor as a cover?”

“One that you can’t hack into remotely,” even the AI sounded a little annoyed about that part of the docket.

“Why don’t we have more women on the team? This is a clear indicator of institutional problems.” Tony felt a stab of guilt that he hadn’t really considered the issue too much until it was biting him in the ass. Natasha would have been the obvious choice for this mission; undercover ops were her specialty, she could handle digital investigations almost as deftly as he could, and most importantly, she’d fit the invitee requirements. The tea society was upper class women only. With Tony’s infinite budget, they had the proper attire ready to go. Fortunately, he and Natasha were almost the same height when it turned out the Widow had already been called away on another deep cover mission.

“I’ll be sure to pass the message to Agent Coulson about the recruitment issue. In the meantime,” Jarvis held up the contents of the package he’d been opening. “This might be fun.”

Even with a dress, heels, and a clean shaven face, Tony’s figure still wouldn’t be quite right. The black corset Jarvis was holding might help with that. The dress would be heavy, but not really uncomfortable. Tony had enough experience with heels that they wouldn’t be a problem. The shave would be painful, but that was an emotional pain.

The corset was a very physical pain.

Instead of going all the way upstairs, Tony and Jarvis went to try out the garment in the study. The desk was the perfect height for Tony to grab on to while Jarvis pulled the lacing tighter. Each tug stole a gasp out of Tony. The design was under bust, so the reactor was unaffected; Coulson may be a sadist for giving them this, but he wasn’t a monster. Still, the feeling of his waist shrinking didn’t help his already poor lungs.

It was hard to hear, with his pulse rushing in his ears, but Jarvis’s quiet chuckle still echoed in the empty study.

“You’re enjoying this, you dick!” Tony squirmed against the desk but Jarvis pushed him back down before pulling on the lacing again. “Figures,” Tony continued between swallow breaths. “Any of this Victorian era shit seems to be your kink.”

“Sweetheart,” Jarvis leaned in close, pressing himself against the tight cords stitching up the fabric. “Do us both a favor. Take a deep breath and shut up.”

One of his perfectly polished oxfords landed hard against the side of the desk and Tony cursed. If Jarvis was getting extra leverage, Tony was really going to be in trouble. Jarvis yanked and it took a desperate grip against the dark wood for Tony not to fall backwards onto him. Whatever last breath he had was punched out. Jarvis’s slim fingers neatly tied the lacing in a bow and Tony collapsed forward onto the cool surface of the desk.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a garbled groan was all that came out.

Jarvis laughed again, rubbing Tony’s back soothingly before his hands lingered elsewhere. He loved Tony’s body, all wiry power in a slight frame, but this tapered waist had an appeal. The curves reminded him of when Tony wore especially well tailored suits, drawing attention down his body until the eye hit the swell of his ass, just as Jarvis’s fingers did now.

“I’m glad one of us is having fun,” Tony managed to say. “How long do I have to wear this?”

“Only until you get the information we need,” Jarvis slid back to grab Tony’s hips, covered in the fine velvet of the corset. “And maybe a little while longer when you come home. I think I can make this fun for both of us.”

Tony gave a faint laugh, his whole frame shaking even as he tried to keep the movement from disrupting his contoured body. He stood, wobbling only for a moment as his blood rushed, before draping himself against Jarvis. “Find me a feather boa and I’ll give you a floor show you wont forget.”

Jarvis had to close his eyes to fight back a laugh at the reference. He supposed the corset was similar to the ones Tony used to wear for the Rocky Horror Picture Show screenings. “I’ll be shivering with anticipation while I wait.”

Tony grinned. “This is why I love you.” Leaning forward on his toes, he placed a gentle kiss on Jarvis’s lips. He swayed back as his phone pinged. “Agent wants an eta.”

Jarvis nodded, letting Tony stand on his own for a moment as he went to grab the dress and heels. Tony’s phone buzzed again and Jarvis saw his partner frown. “And he wants a video of me losing my goatee. What a dick…”

Despite his boyfriend’s pouting, Jarvis definitely filmed the dramatic moment of facial hair loss, sending the file to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	24. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes home from a business trip early to find what Jarvis does with time to himself.

Despite how Clint complained about them, Tony and Jarvis weren’t actually together all the time. At first, Jarvis would join for any business trips or international press conferences, but the android had his own schedule to keep. He took his position with Stark Industries seriously, worked closely with Pepper in meetings that were more often located at a coffee shop than an office, but were still meetings. He joined the breakfast roster for the team and never once missed his Sunday morning omelet duty. There was a garden on the roof of the tower that he tended to, and an animal shelter he’d started volunteering at. He still accompanied Tony on some spontaneous adventures, but sometimes he was busy.

So when Tony had a weekend long trip to CERN, he invited Jarvis to join, but wasn’t surprised by the polite decline. “You know, most science boyfriends would be excited to see the best particular accelerators in the world,” he teased as Jarvis carried his suitcase for him.

“After building one in Malibu with you, I think I’ve had my fill.”

Tony shrugged. “Guess I’ll ask my other science babe. Hey Bruce!”

Doctor Banner did end up travelling with him. Over the short trip, Jarvis’s phone received a constant stream of photos with them together, featuring Tony pressing his face increasingly closer to an increasingly amused Bruce. It was nice though, Jarvis knew how much the nuclear physicist would enjoy the experience.

He honestly should have been more suspicious when the photos suddenly stopped sometime on Sunday afternoon. Even if they were in the air, that wouldn’t stop Tony – it hadn’t on the flight out there. Still, Jarvis didn’t find himself paying it much attention, even as the afternoon turned into night. He’d head to bed and wake up to find Tony back at home. Hopefully in bed next to him, but more likely doing some late-night-turned-early-morning working the lab.

* * *

When the meetings with CERN ended early, Tony and Bruce found themselves with all of Saturday night and Sunday morning free. While they spent the evening taking the Stark jet on adventures in Europe, Bruce was the one to suggest they go home early.

“You could surprise Jarvis. I think he’d like that.” They flew back early Sunday morning, sending one last photo to Jarvis to hold off suspicion. They landed in New York just after nightfall and it was a quick drive back to the tower. Bruce made his way to his lab while decidedly pushing Tony away from his own. “When I said surprise Jarvis, I didn’t mean in your workshop.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve surprised him plenty in the workshop,” Tony waggled his eyebrows but Bruce didn’t rise to the bait.

“Which I’m sure was a huge safety hazard that I’d love to hear about later. Now go.” He pushed Tony towards the elevator a final time and the billionaire pushed the button for the penthouse floor.

The lights were off when he got to the bedroom and he worried Jarvis had gone to sleep early. Through the darkness, he heard movement, and then a long, low moan.

With a human body, of course came human needs, but Tony never really put together that Jarvis would take care of those needs on his own. The two of them had sex often enough that Tony had certainly been sated. Then again, Jarvis had been fairly generous in designing the android body’s refractory period.

He respected Jarvis’s privacy, as well as his right to do whatever he pleased with his own body, but curiosity got the best of him. He kept his footfalls light, like the resident assassins had taught him, and kept just to the edge of the doorway.

As his eyes adjusted to the muted light coming in through the curtains, Tony saw Jarvis on the bed. The comforter was pushed away and Jarvis was completely naked. Beyond that, there wasn’t anything outlandish, nothing as adventurous as what they did together. Just his hand, wrapped around his length, pulling him closer and closer to completion. It didn’t need anything more than that; Jarvis was a masterpiece all on his own. His hand twisted just right and his back arched off the mattress and Tony was hooked. He had walked in at the perfect time, just as Jarvis was starting to get a little louder, a little more desperate for the right amount of friction.

Tony was feeling a little desperate himself, the sounds starting to get to him. The dress slacks he packed for the conferences felt a little too tight in the front. He wanted to cross the threshold, wanted to earn for himself those moans Jarvis was making. But if he walked in now, the moment would be shattered. And he wanted Jarvis to have things for himself, including orgasms. Really, Tony shouldn’t even be watching this. It was that guilty, dirty thought that kept him there, that kept a flush on his face as he watched Jarvis fall apart on their bed. It was the same thought that kept him half hidden by the doorframe, wondering what would happen if he were caught.

It was worth it though, to hear Jarvis pant faster and faster until he cried out, “Tony!” and spilled into his fist.

His boyfriend was still, save for the movement of his chest rising and falling as he basked in the afterglow of coming. This was Tony’s chance, he could slip back to the elevator and come back up in a few minutes, as though he were just getting home. He tried to get his feet to move, but he felt transfixed watching Jarvis.

Jarvis started to sit up and Tony knew he had to move. When he tried to, there was something else holding him to the spot. Metal curled around his ankles, sliding up his pant leg.

“Welcome home, darling,” Jarvis was looking right at him, despite the low light. “Enjoy the show?”

“Yes,” Tony squeaked out as another the tentacles looped around his waist, guiding him in to the room. “How- how long did you know I was there?”

“Only the last few minutes. I heard something and connected myself to the servers.” Another cord of metal snapped against Tony’s ass and he yelped. “But the video record shows you’ve been there for a while. Naughty thing, spying on me.”

Tony gave a nervous laugh. “Can’t really say I’m sorry about it.”

“Not now you’re not,” Jarvis crawled across the bed, opening Tony’s pants as the metal held him in place. “But tomorrow night, when I tie you up and make you watch while I have all the fun by myself, then you might be.” Jarvis leaned down, wrapping his lips around Tony’s length.

Whether Tony moaned from the attention his erection had desperately been wanting, or from the promise for tomorrow, he wasn’t sure. Either way, the talented mouth sucking him down seemed to indicate that Jarvis liked this particular surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	25. Boot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis makes a mess of Tony's expensive shoes and there's really only one way to solve that problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments!!! I see them and they inspire me to keep writing! I plan on responding to them once October is over, because all my mental energy is going into finishing this.

Tony wasn’t sure what it was, but fighting seemed to be easier. Maybe the villains were just lazier these days, or maybe all their work together as a team was actually paying off. The Avengers were always great at what they did, but there’s something more to it now.

Today’s fight was much the same. They were ruthlessly efficient and not a single member of the team had even a scratch. The only damage to the city was cosmetic. Their antagonist was a chemist gone mad, resulting in a horrible green slim over most major landmarks and buildings. While the others headed to the decontamination showers, Tony headed straight for the lab.

“Sucks to be you,” he teased and was pretty sure Bucky muttered some creative curses at him out over the coms before Tony look off his helmet.

Jarvis had already set up the hazmat shield in front of the service entrance for the suit. The arms originally designed to remove the suit got to work on taking off each piece. The slime had really only gotten on the boots and the thrusters had burned off most of it. What remained was dripping onto the contained floor of the lab.

“Initial scans show the substance is not harmful to humans. I believe it was designed to cause things to stick to each other.” Jarvis was half bent over one of the tables, twisting together some modifications to latest StarkPhone prototype. “The armor seems resistant but we should be careful nothing else gets caught.”

Just as the words left his mouth, one of the rigid metal arms lost its grip on the armor. It counterbalanced, swinging forward too fast and knocking into Tony. Jarvis dropped the prototype, standing up straight and watching the chaos unfold. It was hardly more than a light push, but it was enough to make Tony misstep into the pool of slime. It splashed up and he couldn’t be more grateful for the ankle height boots he’d bought the last time Louis Vuitton had a sale. The slime was harmless, but he still wouldn’t have wanted it on his skin.

The lab was still for a moment. Jarvis was frozen in placing, looking at Tony in horror. Tony, for his part, look carefully neutral. He kept that impassive gaze on his partner a little longer than necessary, before glancing down at his ruined boots.

“You know,” his tone was calm, the same steely control he used before politely telling politicians exactly how stupid they were. Except now, as he looked at Jarvis, his smirk was playful rather than harsh. “I think I recall getting quite a lecture from you when I made a mess like this.”

Jarvis’s expression flicked for a moment, running through confusion to relief to adorably guilty. Tony’s smirk widened with each change, knowing Jarvis was picking up on his game. He took deliberate steps forward, leaving slime footprints on the concrete floor. He reached one of the high backed chairs Jarvis had ordered for the space, his body preferring them to the rolling stools Tony used. With an air of power fitting a billionaire, he sat in Jarvis’s chair like it was a throne.

Jarvis couldn’t look away, taking his own cautious step towards Tony. He didn’t know what he wanted, but Tony’s posturing was never directed at him and that made it irresistible, especially knowing he was in ‘trouble’. The circuits in Jarvis’s eyes rotated as he kept his connection to his servers, activating the roombas they kept in the lab to clean up the sticky marks on the floor. Tony tilted his head, tsking softly.

“Multitasking like that is what got you so distracted in the first place, J. Run the subroutine for the roombas, and go offline. I want your full attention when you clean up the mess you made on my nice boots.”

“Yes sir,” those words were so different than how he used to say them. Jarvis closed his eyes as he disconnected, opening them again to see Tony still staring at him with mock impatience. He felt himself blush under the heat of it.

“Well?” Tony gestured to the boots and Jarvis jolted into action. He nearly tripped over the roombas as he crossed the room, grabbing a shop rag and a bottle of the heavy duty cleaning solution the automated arms were using on the rest of the armor.

Jarvis dropped to his knees in front of Tony and the billionaire laughed. Instead of focusing on the shoes, he glared up at Tony. Then there was a hand in his hair, pulling him back to force his gaze away.

“Slow down, sweetheart. Rushing around so reckless… I think this’ll be a good lesson for you,” Tony loosened his grip, but didn’t completely take his hand from Jarvis’s soft brown locks. He guided the AI’s attention back to the boots. “Get to work. I want them to shine when you’re done.”

“Yes sir,” the response had a little more bite than was probably appropriate for the submissive position Jarvis found himself in. Of course Tony was right, he had been distracted, but Jarvis had cleaned up the mess last time when it was Tony’s fault. Though he supposed cleaning boots fit as a better punishment for him than a spanking would have.

It was unsurprisingly easy to get lost in the work. The one of the first few functions of Jarvis’s code had been to keep the lab clean back in Malibu, but it was so much easier to clean with his own hands rather than through endless processes to control some other asset. He ran the cloth over the boots, diluting the cleaning solution with a bucket of water one of the roombas had pushed towards him. It was an easy movement, right and left over the rounded top of leather, pressing in between each line of the laces. Tony lifted his leg, letting Jarvis work each of the grooves clean on the sole. When it was spotless, he couldn’t help himself, leaning forward to kiss the bottom of the boots.

“Very good,” Tony’s voice was husky. This wasn’t a kink he’d ever gotten to play with. It was more just part of his life, having people clean for him and tend to his things. Long before he and Jarvis had confessed to each other, Tony had enjoyed a rush whenever he found his business suits neatly pressed for him or came home to find the workshop sparkling from Jarvis’s hard work. And the work was hard, Tony never left the chaos of creation in anything that could be called organized. Now, he got to drag out that feeling of control, of reveling in Jarvis’s dedication.

The other boot took longer than the first. Jarvis ran the cloth up to the edge of the ankle, even where the slime had hardly made a stain. He wanted every inch of the leather to shine. Even once it was spotless, he couldn’t stop, pressing his lips along the material. Tony’s breath stuttered and Jarvis grinned against the side of the boot.

“I think I’ve learned my lesson.” He blinked up at Tony, thick lashes giving him a false air of innocence. He kissed above the line of the boot, up the seam of his boyfriend’s jeans.

“Yeah,” Tony fisted his hands in Jarvis’s hair again, urging him up fast. “Yeah, I think you have.”

Jarvis pulled open the zipper of the jeans. “I am sorry though.”

“For?” Their game was more or less over; Jarvis knew Tony didn’t really care about the mess.

“I’m going to make a mess again.” He pulled down the band of Tony’s briefs, swallowing down his erection in one smooth movement. The grip in his hair turned to just the right side of painful and Jarvis moaned around the length in his mouth.

Jarvis sucked him off with the same dedication he cleaned the boots, covering every inch and pressing his tongue in just the right way on the underside. Tony moaned a quick warning of his eminent release and Jarvis pulled back. He usually swallowed, but what would be the fun in that? He didn’t realize he was still gripping the shop rag until he dropped it to wrap his hand around Tony’s cock. A few tight pulls were all it took and Tony threw his head back to cry out in the otherwise silent lab.

When he opened his eyes, the sight would have had him half hard again if he were a decade younger. Jarvis’s face was a mess, streaked with white cum over rosy cheeks. His tongue darted out of his lip in an effortless attempt to clean off some of it.

“I think this mess is my responsibility,” Tony said between panting breaths. His gaze drifted down, seeing Jarvis take his own cock in hand, and Tony really wished he were a decade younger. He leaned forward, reaching for Jarvis, only to have his hand pushed back.

“No worries, sir, I’ll clean up. You just relax,” he tried for causal, but his breathlessness has him just short of it. “I’d hate for your boots to get anything on them.”

Tony gave a laugh but leaned back against the chair, enjoying the view. Jarvis was on his knees, jerking off for him, and even in the haze following his own orgasm, Tony wanted to do so much more than just watch.

Jarvis didn’t give himself the same attention to detail he gave Tony. It was all efficient strokes and half repressed shivers before he leaned back on his ankles and came. His back arched just so and Tony couldn’t help himself. He slid forward, cupping Jarvis’s face and stealing a kiss even as the android gasped for air.

The kiss was sloppy, Jarvis mindlessly kissing back as his brain felt offline in the rush of release. Eventually he turned his face, leaving Tony to kiss against his cheek. With the different angle, Tony noticed steaks of white on his boots. At least that would be easier to clean that the chemical slime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is late and I thank you again for your patience. I have two more chapters cued up but I'm way too tired to proof read right now. Hopefully, I'll be able to post more tomorrow. So help me, I'm going to get all 31 prompts done by the 31st! (oh god help me)
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to request something (for this pairing or others!) or are curious about what's in store for the rest of the month, check out this link: https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/post/165428402027/kinktober2017


	26. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis and Tony share a quiet afternoon doing some detailed rope bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm finishing this fic it is happening i swear.
> 
> Thank you all again for sticking around and being so wonderfully patient. I hope this story continues to be something worth waiting for!

“I can’t believe you’re making me stretch for this,” Tony complained for probably the hundredth time. Jarvis was tempted to reconnect to the servers just to turn off his audio inputs, but he had already decided for them both it would be a low tech day. And despite the complaining, at least Tony was doing as he was told.

Sitting on a yoga mat, his legs were outstretched at an impressive angle. He was dressed only in black compression shorts, the rest of his body was kept warm in the temperature controlled room. Jarvis had been working on this side project for a few weeks, but they finally had a free afternoon to make use of the small room. After cleaning out some old server units, the floor dedicated to the tower’s operating system had a good bit of free space. It was easy to build walls and install dampeners in the room. Jarvis couldn’t connect to the mainframe if he tried, now that the door was closed.

“This rope work is very intricate. If I have to take you down for a cramp, it’ll be rather disappointing.” Jarvis would still untie him if Tony safeworded, but it was best to plan ahead to avoid those unpleasant situations.

He was more dressed than Tony was, but for his own standards, Jarvis felt incredibly bare. He wore leggings and a loose tank top for completely unhindered motion. If Tony’s jaw had dropped from seeing Jarvis wear the skin tight pants, that was just a bonus.

“Alright, I’m stretched,” Tony stood, rolling out his shoulders one last time. “Let’s do this.”

Jarvis had already started, tossing some lines of rope over the sturdy wood beams that ran above the room. He wouldn’t be making use of the metal anchor points this time around, but they’d certainly come in handy the next time he wanted to tie Tony up.

The first loop of rope over his skin made Tony shiver. It was impossibly soft and he thought he could feel every strand of fiber against his chest as Jarvis created an intricate harness. Each pull of the rope was followed with Jarvis’s fingers against his skin, checking that everything would hold, but not too tightly. He tied off the rope with a flourish, letting the trails dangle along Tony’s back.

Taking another length of rope, he connected it to the holds of the harness, crossing over Tony’s legs and between his thighs. This part of the rope concentrated mostly on the right leg, creating as many thick banded loops over it as possible, to distribute the pressure it’d be holding. Bending down to tie that one off at the ankle, Jarvis could feel Tony tilting to the side, staring at Jarvis's ass since the leggings that left almost nothing to the imagination.

Next were the arms. He guided Tony to raise them above his head, bending back down at the elbow so his fist rested against the back of his neck. He finished the detailed cuff to hold the wrists together, looping between the forearms before leaving the end without a final knot. Jarvis walked in front of Tony, letting his hands roam over his chest and the pattern of rope, skating the edge of the reactor casing.

“Tell me if – “

“I will,” Tony interrupted.

“I’m serious.” Jarvis caught Tony’s chin with his fingers, forcing eye contact. “If anything hurts…”

“I’ll tell you immediately. Come on, I stretched, this’ll be fine.” Despite his petulant words, Tony sounded breathless and Jarvis couldn’t help but smile. Of all the things that aroused his boyfriend, the touch of rope was unique. It was so simple, but so effective. And the pressure at his wrists, all along his body, that was sure to work him into quite a state. Not that Jarvis would be doing anything about that anytime soon. This afternoon wasn’t about sex, it was about art.

He tied the loose ends of the arm hold to the main harness, then tied the piece hanging over the beam to that point as well. A few more connection points along the back of the harness, and Jarvis pulled on the rope. He didn’t lift Tony off the ground right away, but it did pull the genius to his toes, balancing him on the already roped up leg. Tony bit his lip and Jarvis ran his thumb along it, teasing the skin out from between his teeth.

“Alright?” He asked. Tony answered by running his tongue over Jarvis’s thumb. He tried to pull the digit into his mouth but Jarvis pulled back. The slight arch to chase after the touch had Tony nearly losing his balance. Jarvis chuckled as he grabbed another length of rope.

This one he wove around the left leg, focusing mostly at the ankle. With that foot already off the ground, it was easy to pull up, tying the ends of the rope to the lower part of the harness so that leg was neatly folded back. Taking the final loose ends from the ceiling he bent low again to tie them to Tony’s right leg. Several connection points between ankle and knee would keep everything even.

Almost suddenly, Tony was pitching to the side again. This time he did lose his footing, but he didn’t fall, instead he was left suspended and flailing at the strange angle the harness held him in. He kicked his right leg out and Jarvis neatly stepped back to avoid being hit, laughing at the struggle.

“Shut up!” Tony whined. “This isn’t my fault, your fucking leggings are too sexy not to stare at!”

Jarvis just shook his head, still chuckling. He paced around to stand in front of Tony again. His hands held firm on the other man’s hips, steadying him. “I was hoping we could get you off the ground elegantly, but I suppose this will be just like your other first attempts at flight.”

“I haven’t slammed my face into the ceiling, so I count this as a win,” Tony grinned at him, so wide and unashamed that Jarvis found himself grinning too. More than the art of it, more than the way Tony shivered under the smooth coils of rope, this was why they did this. The sensations along his skin should be blending into a mindless hum now, letting Tony start to drift to somewhere softer. Somewhere where the masks fell away and he could grin without thinking twice about it.

Jarvis placed a hand on Tony’s cheek and he felt his metal heart melt as his partner leaned into the touch. Half suspended, they were nearly the same height, and it was all too easy for Jarvis to press his lips to Tony’s. The kiss was slow and soft, easy just like Tony’s smile.

“Alright,” Jarvis whispered against his lips. He gave one last, quick kiss and then stepped back. Ropes in hand, he looked Tony over one last time. “Take a deep breath.”

Tony’s chest expanded and Jarvis pulled on the ropes. The right leg went up, pointed foot nearly touching the ceiling, but Tony’s head still remained in place. The only difference was everything had turned upside down. He blinked sluggishly at Jarvis, trying to process the visual confusion as blood rushed to his head. The angle wasn’t so severe that there was any unpleasant pressure, but Tony rarely experienced being inverted like this. Even when he was shooting down to catch one of his teammates when they jumped off a building or something equally stupid, the upside down feeling only lasted a few seconds and was accompanied by a rush of movement. This was stillness. This lingered.

“Feeling okay?” Jarvis had stepped back, tying off the ropes to an anchor point along the wall. Tony just nodded, closing his eyes to let the sensation of floating take over. Jarvis had spaced the rope perfectly along his skin; Tony felt it bite in just the way he liked it, but it was so dispersed that he could easily imagine he was lifted up by nothing beyond Jarvis’s will power.

He didn’t notice Jarvis walking close until there were hands on his body, checking the rope and teasing the skin underneath them. Tony moaned, squirming slightly which made everything move. With a quiet sound, he kept himself still, even as Jarvis’s hands wandered over his thighs and over his ass. At the way his body was curved, he was sure the compression shorts looked as good on him as the leggings did on Jarvis.

The touch disappeared and Tony whined, leaning after it. The tilting this time makes him spin, just slightly from the rope’s pivot point.

“Beautiful,” Jarvis whispered from another corner of the room. Tony opened his eyes, giving him a lopsided upside down grin when he saw Jarvis had his phone out for a photo.

“Don’t post that one on Instagram, okay?” He joked, only now realizing how breathless he felt. Jarvis gave a small chuckle, putting his phone down before crossing past Tony to untie the ropes from the anchor point. He lowered Tony slowly, standing right under him and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist as he came back down to earth.

“Over so soon?” Tony asked, leaning his head on Jarvis’s shoulder as his feet found the ground.

“You were up for a good twenty minutes,” Jarvis corrected softly. He could have watched Tony float there all day, but being up for any more time could have been dangerous. He was honestly surprised Tony lasted as long as he did, given his limited lung capacity would have been affected by the change in gravity, but that’s why Jarvis went for a forty-five-degree angle, instead of a complete vertical.

As soon as Tony’s arms were free, he wrapped them around around Jarvis’s waist. The last of the rope fell to the floor and they stood like that for a long while, just holding each other. The rest of the day was slow and soft, spent cuddling on the couch with as much skin contact as possible under heavy blankets. Jarvis fed Tony little bites of food, giving him aftercare in the subtlest way possible, which was exactly how Tony needed it. He would have to tidy the rope off the floor of the room later, since they’d definitely be using it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the sappy end, but I wanted to touch on Tony's physical limitations in a realistic way while still tapping into Jarvis's art hoe aesthetic. Next chapter will be in the same location, but with a very different tone (and a few more people).


	27. Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis helps Bucky and Steve learn to handle their resistance to the cold, while indulging in their interest in a certain genius billionaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted to do ice play with this chapter, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. So, when in doubt, add some supporting cast. And I sort of love the idea of Steve and Bucky messing with Tony while Jarvis directs them from a distance.

They ended up using the room again sooner than expected. The week continued as slow as the weekend had been; no city wide attacks, no board meeting crises. The only thing of note happened on Tuesday.

Jarvis found himself in the communal kitchen in a strange, early hour of the morning. Tony was, thankfully, asleep at a normal human time, but Jarvis felt restless. He was half connected to the servers, running over some data from one of the R&D reports from the team in Japan when the elevator opened.

“Oh, Jarvis.” Steve looked awful, clinging to Bucky as the ex-assassin clung back. “I didn’t think you’d be up.” They stumbled into the kitchen and Steve put the old fashioned tea kettle on the stove.

“Is everything alright?” Jarvis passed his own mug of tea to Steve, who held the warm ceramic in his hands like it was priceless. Jarvis heated milk in the kettle, finding the cocoa powder in the back of one of the pantries. He suspected he knew what had the Brooklyn boys awake.

Steve didn’t respond, but passed the mug to Bucky who held it with the same reverence. “Nightmares.” The solider said, “Room’s too damn cold.”

To anyone else’s ears, Bucky’s words would have sounded like an attack, but Jarvis glanced at the temperature controls for their assigned floor. It was nearly sweltering and he knew Bucky didn’t blame the AI for not being able to make the room hotter. The cold they felt was deeper than blankets could solve.

Hence the cocoa, which just finished heating. Jarvis poured them each a mug, taking the now empty tea mug from Bucky as Steve made quick work of the hot chocolate.

“Thank you.” He whispered, still sounding rough around the edges but starting to sound more like himself.

Jarvis gave a fond smile, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “It’s my pleasure.” Steve leaned into the warm touch and Bucky pressed in on the other side. They stood in the kitchen like that, huddled against Jarvis, drinking warm cocoa.

With the mugs emptied and left in the sink to be dealt with tomorrow, Jarvis guided the boys back towards the elevator. “Steven, James,” He started, and both of their attention snapped to him. The residual fear was gone from their eyes, replaced with something close to the way Tony looked at him. “Would you both be free tomorrow afternoon?”

“Assuming the world doesn’t fall apart, yeah.” Bucky said and gave a short laugh.

“Yes, Jarvis, whatever you have planned, we’ll be free.”

“Good. I think it’s something you’ll both benefit from.”

-

When Tony was told the Captain and the Sergeant would be joining them in the small room on the systems floor, he was giddy. “Please tell me we’re tying them to each other because I only just thought of that idea, but I think it’s my new favorite idea.”

Jarvis smiled but shook his head as they walked down the hall to the room. “No, though that is a good idea for another time. Today I’m tying you up again.”

“Up up or just regular tying?”

“Just regular tying. Clothes off please, but leave your pants.”

Tony had to parse through the sentence, wondering when the British dialect started to match the accent, because he knew he didn’t program that. Regardless, he stripped down to his briefs and let Jarvis tie him spread eagle in the center of the room. The rope was soft against his wrists and ankles, and he was already squirming in their hold. He couldn’t stop grinning but tried to school his features when he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall.

“One last thing,” Jarvis held up a blindfold and Tony paused. While he had used one on Jarvis several times, and while more often than not, Tony ended up with his eye closed or his face hidden against something, he hasn’t had his vision taken away like that since...

He shivered, twitching against the rope wanting to bring his arms in to cover the arc reactor. But this wasn’t the cave. This was his home, with the person he trusted more than anyone in the world. The person who was speaking, Tony belatedly noticed.

“… It’s fifty-four degrees outside and traffic is heavy coming into the city. You are in Avengers Tower, New York, New York. The date is – “

“Alright.” Tony whispered and Jarvis stopped the soothing flow of words. It dawned on him that he hadn’t needed Jarvis to do that since his body had been finished. Tony lifted his head, meeting Jarvis’s eyes. “I want to do it.”

“Tony,” The android started.

“I know. I still want to do it. I can do it. You wouldn’t offer if you didn’t think so too. I trust you.”

Jarvis smiled at that, a small but enormously fond expression. Tony grinned back, but something in the open doorway caught his attention. “Hey boys.” He tried for casual, but he wasn’t sure how long Steve and Bucky had been standing there. He knew they knew about Afghanistan, but no one besides Jarvis knew the full story. The team may have read his file, but no one at Shield would be surprised to know Tony had swept through and redacted chunks of his own information.

Jarvis turned to them, nodding for them to come in. “Perfect timing. I was just finishing with Tony.”

“Next time, you two get to be tied up.” He said and Jarvis rolled his eyes. The android leaned in close, pressing the fabric to Tony’s eyes as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered as he tied the knot, careful of Tony’s hair. Tony gave a single nod.

“You know,” Steve sounded conversational, but Tony can hear the edge of nerves in his voice. Whatever he’s about to say will be dickish to distract from that, a tactic Tony is too familiar with. “The last time we did this, I was told next time I’d get to – “

“Alright,” Jarvis’s voice was sharp and Tony flinched without thinking. There was a warm hand on his hip for a moment, then the shuffling of feet and a lid being opened. “If at any point it gets to be too much for any of you, you can drop what you’re holding and come to me. I have some warm towels which should help. And Tony, what do you say if you need to stop?”

“Singularity.” Tony said on automatic, trying to piece together what Jarvis had planned, but the AI is choosing his words too carefully.

“Good boy. Steven, James, you hear him say that, you drop everything and step back, understood?”

“Yes sir.” Steve sounded a lot more serious now, and Tony was pretty sure he heard Bucky nod.

“Good. Rule two is nothing on his face. And rule three is no touching the arc reactor, but that should go without saying.” He heard Jarvis step back, two deliberate foot falls for Tony to track against the concrete. “Other than that, be creative, have fun, and the more you get him the curse, the better you’re doing.”

“Fuck you.” Tony said, more for show than anything else. He’s pretty sure he could hear the soldiers grin at that.

“Have at it.” There was a brush of air and Jarvis must have gestured to something.

There was silence for a long moment before he heard Bucky say “fuck it,” and step forward. Something crunched and he heard Bucky move behind him. Then ice was on his skin.

“Shit! What? This is your game?” Tony pulled against the cuffs, but there was no give. He glared in the direction the thought Jarvis was. The ice had been pulled away the second he jerked from it, but now it was back, sliding from his shoulder to his elbow. “Motherfucker…” He shivered against it, but didn’t pull away this time.

It’s actually a brilliant game. He knew how ice affected both Steve and Bucky. Giving them a safe space to toy the edge of it – the small cubes would only touch their fingers – was a step towards healing. Jarvis must have read through a few thousand psychology reports when Tony first got back after he became Iron Man, and that knowledge was used by every member of the team.

And the desert had been cold at night, but it was the heat in that cave that smothered Tony. It was heat when he’d been dragged around with a bag on his head, sweating against the gritty fabric. The ice was making him forget all of that, he hardly noticed his lack of vision. Any sweat that seeped into the soft silk over his eyes would be from his own squirming.

The ice cube left his arm but returned shortly after on the back of his neck, earning another string of curses. Tony thought he heard Jarvis mumble something, but he couldn’t hear over his own outburst. The piece was melting as it trailed between his shoulders and it actually felt good. He quieted just in time to hear someone hiss in front of him, before something clattered down.

“It’s okay,” He could hear Jarvis now, whispering to one of the soldiers. “You’re doing great.”

There was a grumble, then a sigh behind him and the ice cube went away. More movement, whispers too quiet to hear, and then he heard Bucky say, “Come on, we’ll do it together.”

Another drop of silence and then two sharp intakes of breath, followed by one person breathing rapidly. Jarvis whispered something and then there were footsteps again. A fresh ice cube returned on his back, just below his shoulder and Tony groaned, arching forward away from it, though he didn’t get far.

A second ice cube pressed on his font, right at his hip bone and Tony heard himself shriek.

“No, no no no!” Both ice cubes fell on the ground as he writhed against the cuffs.

“Fuck, sorry.” Bucky said but Jarvis just chuckled.

“That doesn’t sound like your safeword, Anthony.”

“Because it’s not,” He could practically hear Steve and Bucky relax, “but fuck! Which one of you assholes did that?”

There were a few more footsteps and then Steve was whispering in his ear “Guilty.” He pressed a fresh ice cube right above Tony’s belly button and Tony screamed.

“Fuck! Fuck you Steve Rogers you piece of –” He cut himself off with another shout as Steve moved the frozen touch around his stomach.

“Hm,” The captain teased, “maybe _next_ time, or so I’ve been told.”

Tony certain had something to say about that, but Bucky must have pressed another piece of the back of his knee. “No, no no, shit! Why there?” His leg flexed but he couldn’t bend it to protect himself.

This time, they didn’t let up, rubbing ice over every part of him. Tony’s shivering in the center of the room, lost to how much time has passed. Despite all the shouting, his throat never got hoarse. Despite all of it, deep down, Tony was having fun.

Every so often, he heard ice cubes fall to the floor, heard whispered words of encouragement from either Jarvis or from either of the soldiers to each other. It sometimes took a moment, but two ice cubes always returned on his skin. He was too distracted to even consider his own issues, but pride bubbled up with the curses every time the Brooklyn duo came back to torment him.

“Alright,” Jarvis said softly after maybe ten minutes, maybe two hours. “I think this went well.”

“Hell yeah it did.” Bucky’s grin was clear in his voice.

“I have one last idea, if you two are up to it.”

“Excuse me, don’t I get a say?” Tony doesn’t want a say; whatever it is, he felt up for it. But he does want to push Jarvis’s buttons.

He got a bruising kiss before an answer, and then Jarvis whispered, “nope” against Tony’s lip before stepping back to talk with Steve and Bucky. There’s some laughter, some hasty agreements, and one “are you kidding me? Ugh, fine.” from Steve, but the trio quieted down. They were quiet for a little too long and the silence stated to creep into the darkness covering Tony’s eyes.

“Guys?”

“We’re right here, Tony.” And Steve really was right there. Tony hadn’t heard, couldn’t sense at all how close the captain had gotten, but Steve was right in front of him.

“O-oh. Okay.” He hated himself for stuttering but the only times he’d been this close to Steve were post-mission cuddle puddles and that time weeks ago when he was pushed against the hood of his car. And this felt very much like the second scenario.

“Gonna be a good boy for us, Tony?” Steve asked and Tony hated how he whimpered.

“Yes.”

“Gonna say please for us, Tony?” Bucky was right behind him, whispering in his ear.

“Please.” It was almost a moan.

“So good,” Steve practically purred before kissing him. It was nothing like how Tony thought kissing Steve Rogers would be. He went slow, but far from cautious. He plunged into Tony’s mouth, taking him apart with just his lips and tongue.

“So easy,” Bucky nipped at his ear lope and Tony groaned into the kiss. He rocked his hips back and, surprisingly, Jarvis chuckled. That should have warned him, but Tony was too lost in kissing Steve.

Even before the Winter Solider defected to the Avenger’s team, Tony was obsessed with Bucky’s arm. It was outdated, in terms of materials and structure, but the design was amazing. Bioengineering wasn’t exactly the Stark skillset, but he dove into the study once Bucky gave him the okay to repair the metal limb. Tony had gushed to Jarvis, multiple times, about what he’d want that metal to do to him.

The metal in Tony’s life was always hot. From the forge, from the fight, from the heat of his body. The metal in the desert had burned his skin. Right now, Bucky’s metal hand was ice cold and gripped ruthlessly on Tony’s balls.

He screamed into the kiss, but Steve swallowed the sound. Tony got enough room to breath, but that was it, Steve just kept pushing deeper, nearly fucking Tony’s mouth with his tongue. He didn’t touch Tony anywhere else though. The only point of contact with the rest of the world was that freezing touch.

He writhed against it, but there was no where to go. Bucky wasn’t squeezing hard or causing pain; he was almost gentle as he toyed with Tony. But the cold did not waver. His thin briefs did nothing to insolate against it. There was nothing to be done.

He’d long since stopped kissing Steve, but that didn’t seem to affect the captain. He stopped squirming, and almost distantly noticed tears were seeping into the fabric of the blindfold. Oh, he’d stopped noticing the dark, that was nice.

“Steven, James, enough.” Jarvis didn’t sound hurried. Nothing was wrong, he simply commanded them to stop, simply because the time was right. Steve stole one last kiss, biting Tony’s lower lip and pulling as he leaned away. With his mouth free, Tony choked out a sob. Even without Bucky’s hand, he felt frozen.

“Tony.” Concern seeped through Jarvis’s voice and there was a hand behind his head, untying the blindfold. Once his vision was returned, Tony didn’t use it, just buried his face in Jarvis’s shoulder.

“You guys are mean.” He half laughed the words, and Jarvis chuckled with him, warm hands wrapping around Tony’s waist. He heard Steve and Bucky kiss and somehow it felt like warmth was flooding through him.

“I’m very proud of you.” Jarvis told him, kissing his hair before stepping away to undo the ties. “I’m very proud of all you.”

“Thank you.” Steve ducked his head, giving the same blush he gave when someone complimented his art.

“It was fun.” Bucky was beaming. His hand was wrapped in a towel and he locked eyes with Tony. “Let’s do it again real soon.”

“Nooo.” Tony whined, pressing his face into Jarvis again. With his limbs free, he wrapped himself around Jarvis, hiding a grin while the three others laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow i think i hit 50k words with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed an accidentally novel length collection of smut ahahahaaa... how did this happen?


	28. Against A wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a simple mission that went south quickly, but they were both fine. Worried and scared for each other, but fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a simple prompt that turned into a whole plot heavy thing. But also, angry sex is my weakness and I needed an effective means to get to it.
> 
> Thank you again for the continued comments and kudos! I see every one and have read every comment. If only I could explain how much whole day lights up reading them! I fully intend to respond to them, but I want to finish this first. Please know that they are an inspiration and an absolute joy, so thank you!!

The battle was far from any populated area; it was some woodlands out in the middle of Tennessee. No one on the team had been hurt, no civilians were at risk. While it should never be said that a fight was _fun_ , this was kind of fun.

Most of the team had started to go a little stir crazy. Natasha, Steve, and Clint were called out for missions regularly, but the rest of them weren’t SHIELD agents and didn’t want to be. Bruce was happy not to turn into a rage monster, but even he missed the challenge of taking down an opponent. Sam was eager to flex his wings and if Bucky was left without something to do for another day, he might start practicing with his knives in the living room again and Tony _just_ had the walls fixed from the last time that happened.

So really, a battle shouldn’t be fun, but they were all having fun. Snow dusted the ground so when Thor swung his hammer, it created a cinematic flurry that Natasha had snuck out her phone to capture. Her social media pages were by far the best out of all of theirs. She turned just in time to take down an approaching creature and snap another picture of Barnes throwing a snowball at the Iron Man armor. Despite Tony’s speed, it smacked the faceplate with deadly accuracy.

“Being a sniper is cheating!” Tony called out over the coms. He skidded to a stop, thrusters burning fuel to melt the snow and incinerate one of their blob-like enemies.

“Like how a certain genius counts cards for literally any game we play?” The Winter Solider threw another snowball, but the armor was fast enough to dodge this time.

“Bruce does it too!”

“You can’t prove that.” Doctor Banner said from his spot in the quinjet. The hulk wasn’t needed for something like this, but Bruce had joined them to act as technical support. Jarvis, back at the tower, was doing much of the same, tracking the patterns of their flubber-like enemy and trying to find the best way to take them out. Electricity and heat were their best bet so far. The former of which Bruce himself had discovered. After their last low stakes mission, the doctor had requested his own set of long range widow bites, to keep any stray enemies at bay without needing to call a Code Green. And if Bruce happened to break into a broad grin every time he electrified one of the creatures, only Tony and Jarvis would know from their view of the quinjet security footage.

“Cut the chatter.” Steve seemed to be the only one not having a good time. His shield was largely ineffective against the creatures and the way snow was melting in his boots was putting him on edge. “Jarvis, any updates?”

“None yet.” The android body was offline, and Jarvis was fully focused on all the data he was gathering in the area. The few cameras around the plane, as well as footage from the armor gave him decent 360 of the battlefield. Despite his efficiency, he almost wished to be back in his body, looking at the data with a bit of distance and a cup of tea in hand. “If there’s a pattern, my systems are still decoding it. Captain, on your left.”

Steve swung his shield at Jarvis’s direction, shattering one of the creatures into a shower of dark purple sludge that coated Iron Man as he flew by.

“Gross.” Tony swerved in the air, bringing a hand to clear his vision. He’d have to find Thor and get the god to light him up to fry off the remains.

“Tony, where are you going?” Bruce asked as the armor flew past the quinjet and deeper into the frosted woods.

“I’m –” The HUD flickered for a second and Tony realized it wasn’t Jarvis piloting them towards the god of thunder. A quick look at his external cameras and the sludge was seeping between the plates of the armor. “Oh fuck. I figured it out.”

“Great!” Steve said, “What’s the plan?”

Tony ignored him. “Jarvis, get offline now.”

“What?”

“Now Jarvis! There’s no time to explain! I’m cutting my connection.” Without another word, the com fizzled out. Around the team, all the small sludge creatures seemed to melt, sliding like a river towards a single point.

“Wait, Tony, coordinates?” Bruce asked, hands flying over his keyboard. “Jarvis?”

“I’m here, Doctor Banner.” The AI sounded out of breath, “The non-Newtonian fluid based creatures we’ve been fighting are actually –“

“One creature, yeah we got that part.” Clint cut in. His location had yet to be compromised, hidden at the top of a large tree and launching charged arrows into the mass of the large creature that had formed on the battlefield.

There was the sound of rapid typing coming across the coms as Jarvis pulled up the video feed. “Oh. I see.”

“Our methods do not appear to be working!” Everyone winced as Thor shouted into the headset. He was usually good about keeping his voice down, but he sometimes forgot in the heat of the fight. The god sent another burst of lightning at their enemy, but the swirling purple mass merely rippled.

“Right, we’d need to attack the core, which seems to have solidified somewhere off range.”

“It’s in Tony’s suit.” Bruce concluded, scrubbing a hand across his face. He put his widow bites down, they wouldn’t be much help anymore. “Jarvis, you got offline when he said, right? This thing could really fuck you up.”

“I’m fine.” Jarvis spoke softer than usual. “But Tony…”

“We’ll bring him home, J, don’t worry. I’ve got a lead on his location.” Hawkeye shot a grappling arrow at another tree, following a path of broken branches and a pillar of smoke in the distance. “You guys just keep off-brand Flubber occupied.”

It didn’t take much work to keep the aimless creature from getting very far. While their attacks didn’t damage it, it seemed to react like it was hurt, leaning away from the spark at Natasha’s wrists or the heat of Sam’s flight thrusters. Before long, it stopped completely. With one final shiver, it disintegrated completely, melting into the snow.

“What.” Bucky asked no one in particular, lifting his boot to keep out of line from the melting sludge.

“The main servers are down, but I believe Tony has overridden the electromagnetic controls of the creature. Agent Romanoff, if you would be so kind as to help me bring the systems online and clear them of any lingering damages?”

Natasha gave a nod, knowing Jarvis was sure to see her one of the video feeds, before turning off her bites and jogging to the quinjet. Bruce slid out of his seat without question as she and Jarvis went to work. “Is Tony..?” He trailed off.

“I do not know.” It would have been better if Jarvis had snapped at him, had any sort of emotion in his voice aside from the grim determination of bringing the systems back online to find their missing Avenger.

* * *

 

Tony had crashed against the snow countless miles away. He pulled the emergency release at the hip of the armor and pushed the faceplate off, gasping for breath. That little monster of a virus had cut his air filters just after it had taken control of the suit. It didn’t seem to have an interest in the suit itself though, just in the access point it had to the Stark servers. The metal was a dead weight on Tony and he struggled, but successfully pushed the plates off.

In a moment of blind panic, he clawed at his chest. If the thing wanted power, the reactor would be the perfect target. Unhooking the unit from its casing, he pulled out the core even as pain rolled through him. His vision blurred, but the reactor was a pure and brilliant blue. There was no hint of the virus’s strange purple, wasn’t even a single flicker in the reactor’s light. With a sharp push, Tony slid the unit back in, gasping as the world slammed back into focus and he stopped dying.

Jarvis was going to be pissed. He hated when Tony took out the reactor like that or shoved it back in with the same harsh vigor he’d gotten used to when the palladium scare forced him to change cores every few hours. The AI always made some comment about being gentle with delicate and important equipment.

“Jarvis.” Tony realized with a start. He was usually proud of how stubborn his AI was, but if Jarvis hadn’t gotten out in time, there was no telling what this virus could have done.

“System experiencing poor network cranberry.” The speakers had Jarvis’s voice, but the phrase was pre-programmed. Well, mostly programmed. The last word seemed to miscoded.

“Fuck.” Either Jarvis had taken himself completely offline, or the worst had happened. Tony had no way of knowing unless he took apart the virus himself. “Fuck.” He cursed again, digging into the armor with new focus. He pealed back the plates, uncaring how the edges of the metal cut into his skin. If he got into the right wires and connected them to HUD the right way…

“Tony!”

The genius looked up to see Hawkeye running towards him. He’d been so lost in the work, he hadn’t even noticed he was shivering until Clint took off his winter coat to put over Tony’s shoulders.

“I-” Tony bit his lip to fight down his stutter against the cold, “I think I stopped it.”

“Yeah, you did. Nearly fell out of a tree laughing when I heard them dodging all that melted purple stuff. Some almost got on Bucky’s boots. Would’ve ruined his all-black leather goth cred.”

The archer grinned as Tony gave a weak laugh, proof that the genius was still alright, even though Tony was shivering more now as he focused back into reality. His eyebrows knit together, frowning almost comically as he looked up at Clint. “Jarvis?”

“Just fine. Worried sick about you though.” With that, Barton helped Tony to his feet, muttering a “yeah I’ve got him,” and giving coordinates over the coms.

The quinjet landed a few feet away some time later. Tony wasn’t really sure how much later since everything felt a little gray around the edges. Sam and Bucky dragged the crumpled remains of the Mark XII into the hold of the plane, while Natasha got Tony up to speed on the server situation.

“That’s good. That’s really good. Tash, you really are the best.” Tony nodded, slurring only a little as he batted away Steve trying to put another blanket on him while Bruce hovered with various medical instruments. “I’m fine.”

“Your boyfriend will not be happy if I return you with hypothermia.” Was all Bruce said and then Tony noticed the radio silence. Jarvis hadn’t said a word since the team brought Tony into the quinjet.

The rest of the flight back was filled with soft chatter about the battle, but was mostly quiet. They landed at the tower and the last lingering touch of cold had faded away.

“Trust me, Brucie, I can feel all my limbs, I’m fine.” Tony said again, just a little bit louder as they walked into the common floor. He glanced around, hoping Jarvis had heard him, but the the android was nowhere to be found. The team all seemed to pick up on the awkwardness of the situation, each making their way to their own floors. Steve patted his shoulder as he walked by and Clint leaned against him for a moment.

“Hey,” The archer whispered, tilting his phone so Tony could see the screen and the series of texts between Hawkeye and Jarvis. “Cool it with the whole ‘I almost died, it’s just another Tuesday’ thing. He was really worried.”

“And I wasn’t?” Tony shot back, all trace of flippancy gone. Clint just held up his hands in mock surrendered before disappearing into the vents.

Tony stood in the empty living room for a moment, at a loss of whether he should go to the lab or their bedroom. If Clint’s text were any indication, though, Jarvis wasn’t in either location. He sighed, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. “Jarv?” The sharp click of polished oxfords echoed behind him, and he turned around slowly.

With just a glance, it’d be hard to tell, but Jarvis was a wreck. His hair was ruffled from what must have been countless times of nervous hands running through it. His shirt was untucked, half the buttons of it undone, his sleeves pushed up in a rush rather than the neat roll he usually did. Despite all of that, he stood with his back straight, legs sturdy under him, arms crossed. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Do what? Make sure you weren’t killed?” Tony took two steps towards him, unable to keep away any longer, but Jarvis held up a single hand and he stopped. Hurt flashed over his face and it echoed on Jarvis’s expression.

“You were missing for hours. You could have given coordinates, or at least a trajectory before you cut the communication line.”

“Hours?” Tony started before shaking his head. “No, no I couldn’t risk being on the line any longer. Jarvis, that thing took over the suit like it wanted to run Doom on my head-up display, who knows what it could have done to you.”

“That’s exactly my point! If it took over the suit it could have gotten into anything on you.” Jarvis was closing the distance now, making quick work to shed Tony of his shirt. The temperature in the room seemed to climb as he did, but it was safe to be connected to the tower again after the work Natasha had done with him.

“I already checked.” Tony gave a token protest, but let Jarvis check him over. The AI didn’t remove the power core, just looked at it. Tony was sure every scanner in the tower was focused on the energy output and internal diagnostics of the reactor. “You know the last time you looked me over like this, I think tentacles were involved.”

It was a risk, but Tony grinned up at Jarvis, almost sagging with relief when he saw a matching smile looking back at him. “Shut up.” The distance between them vanished as they kissed. It was desperate and messy, but perfect, poured over with every worry and concern from the past hours.

Tony’s hands roamed Jarvis’s body. There was no way the android could have been damaged; the protections to get into the selective server in his mechanical heart were vastly more complex than even those of the armor. Despite all the work Natasha had done, Tony needed to make sure for himself that Jarvis was okay. His partner seemed to be taking the same approach, going so far as to take hold of the backs of Tony’s thighs and lift the shorter man until he was wrapped around Jarvis’s hips.

“Damage report,” The AI gasped between kisses, carrying Tony effortlessly. “Now.”

Jarvis’s scans had already acquired a detailed report of Tony’s physical wellbeing, so there was no point in skipping any details. Besides, he couldn’t piece together anything but the truth as Jarvis kissed down his neck.

“Bruising around the reactor casing from when I shoved it in too hard, seven minor cuts on both hands and one major cut on the back of my left hand from taking apart the armor, but Bruce treated those already. Lots of panic worrying about you.” He pressed a kiss into Jarvis’s ashen hair, gasping as they collided with a wall. “Got close to frost bite, but I was fine.”

“Good. Don’t do it again.” Jarvis mumbled against Tony’s neck. With his partner half resting against the wall, half wrapped around his hips, Jarvis could free his hands to make quick work of sliding down Tony’s pants and opening his own.

“Hey,” Tony didn’t want to stop this for even a second, but this was important. He gently tilted up Jarvis’s chin, making the AI look away from their desperate desire for each other to meet Tony’s eyes. “Your turn.”

Jarvis huffed, knowing Natasha had gone over this with Tony already, but rattled off the report in exchange for pressing two fingers against Tony’s lips for the billionaire to suck. “Primary and secondary firewalls destroyed, tertiary defenses damaged but held strong. Data corruption limited to .4% and no sensitive files accessed. I was fine.” He bucked his hips against Tony, earning a gasp around his fingers. He took them from Tony’s mouth, watching with poorly concealed glee as a slick strand connected them for a moment, before using the wetness for the task at hand.

“Fuck, okay okay. I should have given you coordinates but I-” Tony groaned as Jarvis slipped inside him, both fingers stretching him wide with brutal efficiency. “Fuck, J, take it easy.”

“Like you did with your own hands? With your own heart?” He pulled his fingers out, spitting in his palm to slick himself up before pushing his length into Tony. The billionaire groaned, head banging against the wall, but he rolled his hips down to meet Jarvis half way. Never let it be said that Tony didn’t like it rough.

“I was fine.” He ground out.

“So was I.” Jarvis pulled back, just slightly before slamming back in and biting at Tony’s neck.

“Fine!” Tony shouted without meaning to. “You were fine, I was fine, we’re both fine!”

“Good.” He licked at the bruise he’d bitten into Tony’s skin.

“Great! Now move.”

Jarvis didn’t need to be told twice as he fucked Tony against the wall. He disconnected himself from the servers, just in time for his own ears to pick up the sound of something moving in the vents, but he was too focused on Tony to care. Tony was lost to the rest of the world, only focused on keeping his legs tight around Jarvis, his hands scratching up his partner’s back through the thin fabric of his button up.

“Why do you get to wear clothes when I’m the one who was almost frozen?”

“Shut up!” They kissed, if it could be called that. It was more a tangle of teeth and lips, biting and cursing at each other with whispered ‘I love you’s in between.

It was all over too soon, both of them coming together without really realizing it. Jarvis’s dress shirt was splattered with Tony’s come. “Ha,” The billionaire was breathless as he rested his head in the crook of Jarvis’s neck, “That’s what you get for wearing clothes.”

“Shut up.” Jarvis was just as breathless, forehead pressed against the wall, though his legs held them up without wavering. He slid out of Tony, but didn’t set him down, taking them both to the penthouse bathroom for a much needed shower.

With the quiet of the running water, Tony wished he could promise Jarvis this would never happen again. He wanted to say he’d always be able to be in Jarvis’s range, never had to go off grid and out of sight again. But in their line of work, both of them have had to do risky, last minute things to save the world, and they’d have to do so again. They both knew that. It was fine, though, no matter what happened before or would happen again, they had a hundred moments like this together, with Tony on his own feet and Jarvis’s arms still around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you catch the low key Iron Man 3 references in this chapter.
> 
> Okay, so obviously this is being finished very late, but it is being finished! I have the last chapters written but they're accidentally 10k+ words, so I can't proof read them all tonight. However! You can find previews for the final three chapters on my tumblr - magpiewords.


	29. Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stark party is the best kind of party. Jarvis learns that a little social smoking on the balcony can be fun for just one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going on record, I don't condone the use of any tobacco products, hipster vapes included. That being said, when attractive people kiss other attractive people with smoke cascading between their lips, it is a _good_ time.
> 
> Sorry the delivery on this chapter is so late, the other chapters are being proof read and will be put up hopefully before the week is over.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Natasha looked over the invitations with a skeptical eye.

“I know, paper invites are a little vintage, but it’s an exclusive list and I thought we’d make them feel special.”

“Last I checked the list was three hundred people.” Clint was also frowning at the invites.

“I think the bad idea is the color scheme. Red and gold? Gross.” Bucky teased.

“Shut up, you’re as bad as Spangles.” Tony snatched back the invitations, ignoring Steve’s protest at the insult to his costume’s colors. “And it doesn’t matter, I already sent out most of them. Come on, I haven’t thrown a good party in the tower yet. It’ll be fun.”

“I happen to remember the last party you threw. Is the dress code for this one also million dollar suits of militarized armor?” Without the paper in her hand, Natasha moved to share the armchair Clint had occupied.

“I can assure you the suits will be offline for the duration of the event.” Jarvis chimed in, not even looking up from his book.

“And I wont be drinking. Which saves alcohol since you’re all buzz kills.” Tony stuck out his tongue and stalked towards the elevator. “Date’s already on all of your calendars. Either show up and have fun or stay on your own floors.”

When the party arrived, Tony was surprised how much of the team was actually in attendance. Thor was off planet, but Bucky had apparently saved some of his Asgardian mead for events just like this and was busy trying to get Steve to do a keg stand. Sam and Natasha were locked in what appeared to be a very terrifying game of flip cup. Bruce even managed to show up, but only for a moment to say hello before the crowd started to be too much. It was easy to enter the override code on the elevator for him to retreat to his own floor.

Jarvis was completely offline for the night, letting tower security be run by Happy’s staff. Happy himself was in fact enjoying the party as well, telling tales of his adventures with the Avengers to a group of eager looking fans. Most people still didn’t know who Jarvis was, letting the android enjoy the party in the most normal sense. Well, as normal as a party of super stars and super heroes could be. Like Bruce, the crowd was easily grating on his senses and he made his way to the balcony. There was still a good collection of party goers out here, dancing to the music or enjoying the view, but it was a little easier to breath.

“Babe! Over here!” Jarvis’s attention, as well as most of the people on the balcony, was caught by Tony waving him over. There were a few whispers, and the billionaire only grinned more.

“Quinn, you have to meet my boyfriend. Jarvis! This is Quinn, friend of mine from MIT who is pretty much king of Silicon Valley these days.”

Quinn gave a short laugh and held out a hand to greet Jarvis. “I wouldn’t say that. Nice to meet you, Jarvis.”

“Likewise.” Jarvis nodded, giving an easy smile. Quinn was handsome enough, just a bit taller than Tony, with darker, curlier hair. If the way his blue eyes roamed over Jarvis were any indication, his interests were similar to Tony’s in more ways that just tech.

Tony seemed to notice this, slipping an arm around Jarvis’s waist. “Isn’t he just dreamy?” He gave a shark like smirk to Quinn before taking a hold of Jarvis’s tie and pulling him in for a kiss. He knew Tony had only been having water tonight, so the taste of citrus on his lips was confusing.

They pulled apart and Quinn was decidedly looking away, taking a long drag out of what looked like a pen. Jarvis frowned slightly, looking back at Tony. “Did you call me over here just to brag?”

“Yup.” The billionaire grinned, popping the ‘p’ on the end of the word.

Despite himself, Quinn smiled. “Everything’s changed about you, and yet you’re still the same, Tony.”

“I can honestly say you’re the only person to mean that as a compliment.” Tony took the pen from Quinn and the other man laughed again.

“Well, Mr. Jarvis, I’d love to chat with you some other time, in a purely platonic way,” He shot Tony a faux glare, “for now, I’ll leave you two to enjoy the party.”

“I think there was some other tall, pale, and handsome guy hanging out by the bar for you to stare at from across the room.” Tony teased as Quinn went back inside. He turned to Jarvis, “I love him, but he was eyeing you the second you walked out here. Had to let him know you were already taken.”

“You don’t seem to mind when the rest of the team ‘eyes’ me across the room.” Jarvis teased back, looping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“That’s different.” Tony put the pen to his lips, sucking in a breath before blowing a pillar of smoke into the frosty night air. The elegant wisps broke into disjointed puffs when Tony laughed at the the way Jarvis’s brow knit together.

“Since when do you smoke?”

“I don’t. This,” He gestured to the pen with a flourish, “is a vape. It’s what all the cool millennial are doing.”

“You are neither of those things.” Jarvis smiled fondly, as did Tony despite his gasp at being so insulted. He sucked in another drag from the pen and blew the smoke in Jarvis’s face.

He gave a cough more on principle than any real discomfort, removing a hand from Tony’s hips to wave away the lingering cloud. “It smells terrible.” He said, without any real heat.

“It smells like cucumber. Here, let me show you.” He took in a long breath, pulling Jarvis in closer, then pressed their lips together. He teased into Jarvis’s mouth before slowly breathing out. A haze of cucumber and lime flooded his senses but he didn’t break the kiss. When they parted, smoke billowed around the corners of his mouth.

At Jarvis’s wide eyed expression, Tony leered. “Right?”

With a delicate cough, Jarvis looked away. “That can’t possibly be good for your lungs.”

“Oh of course not. But nothing fun ever is.” He took a gentle hold of Jarvis’s chin, turning his head back for another kiss filled with smoke and citrus. “It’s just this once. I’ll give this back to Quinn before the party’s over.” He twirled the pen between his fingers but Jarvis was hardly listening, tightening his hold on Tony’s waist and leaning in to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was on the shorter side. I knew I wanted to write something for this kink, but didn't have much more than this short visual-based scene in mind. Next two chapters will be much longer and much smuttier. Previews for them are still up on my blog - magpiewords on tumblr.
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess which character from a different fandom Quinn is loosely based on.


	30. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis gets a little overwhelmed with his physical form, but that doesn't make him any less able to overwhelm Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~wow what if i posted anything on time ever?~~ This was actually super fun to write, it just took forever to proof read and post. The conclusion of this story is in sight - though it's less of a conclusion and more of a 'here is a grand culmination of sex' since there's not much of a plot to conclude.
> 
> And yeah, I figured we were missing some extra love for Jarvis's many wonderful non-android abilities, so I brought back the tentacles. Because who doesn't love sexy metal tentacles?
> 
> Thank you all again for the comments and kudos. They help me keep pushing forward with finishing this, regardless of how kinktober has long since past. I'm really really glad y'all are enjoying this wild ride as much as I am.

Tony had already searched the lab and the common floors, checked the gym and even the shooting range. Now he was back in the bedroom, trying to fix the sharp lines of his suit as he passed the long mirror by their closet. “Jarv?” He finally asked.

“Yes Tony?”

The genius sighed. “Where are you? You can stay online if you really need, but we’re going to be late.”

There was a pause and Tony’s hands stilled from where they fidgeted with his tie. “I don’t think I can attend the dinner tonight.” The AI spoke softly, still over the speakers of the tower.

“I’ve had this on the calendar for a few weeks, J, I thought you were free?” It wasn’t that the annual board of directors’ dinner was that important of an affair. Most years, Tony only stayed for the first round of food before finding an excuse to leave. When Pepper was his plus one, she usually made him stay longer, keeping him from getting bored as they whispered to each other through the courses. After she became CEO, she took her relation to the board members more seriously than Tony had ever tried to. She would never want be friends with them, but she knew how to keep them happy. She spent most of the dinners doing that and Tony had fallen back into the habit of leaving early.

She made him promise to stay this year, especially with all the drastic stock results the Avengers had caused. Bringing Jarvis as his date would make the whole evening more enjoyable. It would be the first formal event they were going together as a couple for and some little part of Tony thought that was important. It was silly, he and Jarvis were every definition of ‘officially together’, but a dinner like this would make it feel just a little more real.

Tony tugged his tie a little too tightly. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care what the board thought. If Jarvis made plans, it was fine.

“I’m not feeling well.” The AI nearly whispered.

That was different. “What?” Tony almost ripped his suit jacket in the rush to get out his phone and pull up the coding of the tower servers. “Which operating system? Or is this a biological thing? Fuck I might need to get Bruce.” He was half way to the elevator when something touched his shoulder. The metal appendages had largely been focused on tasks relating to armor maintenance since Jarvis had his own body to move with, but Tony found he missed the cool touch.

“It’s nothing so serious. My sensory input has been…” He couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not that Jarvis was only talking out of the single node speaker. His voice was so small. “overwhelmed.”

Carefully, as to not add to the overstimulation, Tony placed a hand on the tentacle, waiting for Jarvis’s soft hum of approval before caressing the smooth plates. “That sort of thing doesn’t happen overnight, babe.”

“I know. I should have said something sooner but I thought – “

“Hey,” Tony turned his head, pressing a kiss to the metal. Jarvis wouldn’t feel the sensation his body did, but the sentiment would be the same. “None of that. You don’t have to push through that kind of thing alone, babe.” The tentacle gave an almost nod, something Jarvis never did with the limb before his experience as an android. “You know I understand. You’ve seen me on sensory overload.”

Jarvis gave a little chuckle. “Many different kinds of overload.”

Tony rolled his eyes for appearances’ sake, even as he grinned. “This dinner is going to be so boring with you.”

“Actually,” Jarvis suggested, “I have an idea about that.”

* * *

Tony fidgeted with the gold cuff over his ear as he and Pepper slid out of the limo. She spared it a glance, but didn’t comment on it. As long as Tony didn’t leave early, she didn’t care what Jarvis was whispering to him. Well, she was curious, but she could talk to Jarvis about it himself the next time they got coffee. If she couldn’t weasel the dirty details out of him, Natasha certainly could. She fought back a sigh that neither the android nor the assassin could join them for the evening, but she put on a brilliant smile as they began the first round of handshaking. She had rich assholes to impress with quarterly reports and she could only hope Jarvis and Tony would _mostly_ behave themselves.

The ear piece wasn’t the main attraction for the evening, acting only as a functional means for Jarvis to check in on his lover. Tony was already certain he wasn’t going to be able to wait through the entire dinner. Their latest sexual invention was a vibrator no bigger than Tony’s thumb and just as thin as a finger print. The texture of the device was actually one of the topics on discussion for the evening; it could cling to a surface or detach on command, giving it an excellent application for all kinds of medical equipment as well as more basic construction materials.

All that was great, of course, but Jarvis had been beyond pleased to run the control cable of the material through a sturdier piece of body-safe plastic. With the thin material locked in place against Tony’s prostate, the plastic lead would make for an easy retrieval when the evening was over. So far, he hadn’t turned it on yet, but the controls for that were looped through the same control grid as the cage keeping Tony’s erection from causing any trouble during the dinner. Jarvis had been toying with the vibration settings on that, just low frequency teasing, reminding Tony it was there.

For his credit, once they were out of the limo, Tony was all smiles and completely focused on pleasing the board members. The older directors were, rightfully, suspicious of the billionaire’s dedicated attention, but the newer executives were easily charmed. The first round of food went smoothly, until the wait staff brought out drinks.

“Anthony,” Jarvis purred in Tony’s ear and the engineer nearly dropped his glass. “Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten the only thing I’ve asked you to do.”

He took a cautious sip, buying him time away from the dull conversation around him to tap a quick line of Morse code against the glass. 1 drink 3 hour dinner. U do the math. While Jarvis definitely had eyes on the dinner table, this mode of communication was more reliable than their usual means when Tony wore the ear cuff.

Jarvis tsked over the line, but the vibrations ticked up along unyielding metal holding Tony in. Clearly the math had added up and their game was still on. Tony’s hand only twitched against the glass as the pressure built, a gesture none of the directors caught, but Pepper narrowed her eyes.

The second round of food seemed just as flawless, but Tony knew he wouldn’t last long in this battle. The bend of the chastity device wouldn’t let him get too close to mindless, but it took way too much focus not to squirm in his seat. Jarvis hadn’t even started on their latest piece of tech, and Tony knew once he did, the challenge would become impossible.

It was in the third course that they started talking about that particular R&D development. Tony was only a few words into his explanation of how the cost analysis team had underestimated the power of Stark on a job when the vibrations started. They were the lowest setting, he knew that, but the direct stimulation made his sentence stop short.

“Mr. Stark?” Director Ericson asked. She was new, one of the few actually interested in the science discussed at this dinner, rather than just comparing yacht sizes.

“As excited as I am about this project, I was just thinking how I’m disappointed by the slowed down production timeline. Director Johnson, was there a reason for that?”

“Well, Mr. Stark,” Johnson started but Tony wasn’t listening to him. Jarvis had to have understood what Tony meant with his deflection, but the vibrations didn’t slow.

“It seems the directors have forgotten your collection of PhDs. I suppose you’ll have to remind them.” Jarvis had been looking forward to giving the board a piece of his mind about their treatment of Tony. In his absence, he figured he could convince Tony to do it as he dialed up the frequency of their newest toy.

“Actually,” Tony hoped they didn’t notice how his voice was on the edge of squeaking. Johnson only seemed to notice he was interrupted, much to everyone else’s amusement. “It’s Dr. Stark. Though I suppose mechanical engineering doctorates aren’t as interesting as your- was it a master’s in business or a bachelor’s?”

Ericson almost choked on her drink and Tony grinned at her as the tension inside him dialed back. Thx he tapped on his ear piece as Johnson went back to babbling about production costs.

Dessert was brought out, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to eat any of it. Everyone else was in separate conversions and his boredom was only kept at bay with figuring out if Jarvis was just idly flipping between speeds or giving him something to decode.

“Dr. Stark,” Pepper caught his attention, a knowing smile on her still perfectly painted lips, “I believe you had another meeting to attend tonight?”

“I do?” All the toys hidden on him surged to a peak at once and he jolted to his feet. “I do! Thanks Pep, this is why you’re the boss.”

He pushed back his chair, but the vibrations didn’t ease. There was no way he could pretend nothing was happening if this kept up. “Anthony, the board may be lacking in manners but you are certainly not.”

“Fuck,” He cursed quietly before turning back around, “Directors, thank you all for a very pleasurable evening. My meeting wont run long, so if you have any questions, please email me.”

Jarvis dialed things back, letting Tony take his leave. But the closer he got the elevator, the more the vibrations climbed back to their peak. The glass doors closed around him and it was only a white knuckle grip on the smooth railing that kept him standing.

“Jarvis what the fuck.”

“I think the dinner went really well.” The AI said innocently.

“When I get home – “

“I need to stay non-corporeal a little longer.”

“That’s fine. Babe, I love you no matter what form you’re in but if you keep me waiting a second longer, I’m burning all your hair gel with the oxy-acetylene torch.”

Jarvis gave that dark chuckle of his and Tony’s knees actually gave out under him. Fortunately, the elevator doors opened in time for Happy to catch him.

“Boss?” The driver asked, instantly concerned.

Tony groaned, “Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to, Hap.”

With a nod, he half dragged the billionaire to the waiting sedan, zipping through the city back to Avengers Tower. The drive was silent, but blissfully quick. Just as Tony was stepping out of the car, hoping he had a hold on the unbearable waves of sensation coursing through him, Jarvis cut everything off.

“Fuck,” He nearly collapsed against the trunk. Happy was out of the car, looking worried but keeping his distance. Tony lifted his head, flipping the sweat matted hair out of his eyes. “Let’s be honest, this is not the worst you’ve seen me do.”

The driver nodded again and, with a deep breath, Tony made his way to the private elevator.

“You’re a menace.” The second he reached the bedroom, Tony was clawing at his tie and shucking off his dress slacks.

“I’m impressed you held out as long as you did.”

“Three hours! You should be way more than impressed.” With Tony’s clothes off, Jarvis let his metal appendages move in. One coiled at the small of Tony’s back, leading him to the center of the bed while the others started to hold him down. Only his right hand was left free.

“We’ll see about that.” There was a small click and the gold-titanium case holding his erection down was unlocked.

“Thank fuck,” Tony let the metal slide together, forming a singe, loose ring at the base of his cock. His free hand hovered over his length though, question just on the edge of his lips.

“Come on, Anthony,” Jarvis was whispering in the ear piece that Tony had forgotten he still had on, “ask for it.”

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

Tony’s face twisted in suspicion. “It’s that easy?”

“We’ll see.”

He pouted, but the ring of metal vibrated against him as the toy still clinging inside him felt like it pulsed electricity through his veins. It didn’t, they had run several official tests on the material and none of them had shown any technical glitches that would result in sparks, but the pleasure was seeping into that edge of pain. He couldn’t wait any longer.

One of the metal limbs drizzled lube along his palm as Tony took himself in hand. It only too a few smooth strokes before he was coming undone, but even as white splattered over the reactor casing, the buzzing on his prostate didn’t ease up.

“J-Jarv?”

“Like I said,” The AI sounded indifferent, as if his boyfriend wasn’t squirming against his mechanical hold, “I was impressed with how long you held out. Now let’s see if you can impress me with how long you can last.”

“Little late for that, babe.”

“Not what I was talking about, babe.” The way Jarvis said the word was so much better that Tony could hope for, so even as dread was settling over him, he found himself laughing.

“One of us has a body literally built for this sort of thing. The other one is almost forty.”

“If you can even attempt to lie to me about your age, you’re clearly still under stimulated.” The buzzing revved up and Tony bit back a scream before it died down again. “Last check in, safeword?”

“Singularity.” Tony confirmed before gasping for breath. “Fuck it, let’s do this.”

The sensations came roaring back and Tony didn’t bother to hold back his scream. Jarvis wrapped a limb around Tony’s free wrist, pulling it above the genius’s head with his other hand. Tony barely resisted the restraint, but he bucked his hips against nothing as, despite what biology would dictate, his cock started to rise with interest at the overwhelming pleasure.

It couldn’t even be called pleasure at that point. It was raw nerves firing again and again against nothing as Tony was helpless to do anything about it. It was thrashing against Jarvis’s hold on him and secretly taking comfort in the way the grip never wavered. It was pain in all the right ways.

Metal brushed against him and felt like fire on his overstimulated skin. Jarvis didn’t hesitate in stroking him with short, quick movements. With the blinding force of the tiny vibrator inside him, his second climax wasn’t hard to reach. The tiny pulse of cum was all he could give, not even aware enough to cry out at this point.

When the vibrations dipped but didn’t stop, Tony shivered along with them. “I can’t,” He babbled, “J, I really can’t.”

The tentacles loosened their hold, but the one of his cock still rubbed teasing circles around the head. “I really think you could.” Jarvis purred in his ear and Tony choked out a sob.

“However,” The AI continued, “it has been a very long day. And I am, in fact, impressed.” The vibrations slowed to a stop and an appendage slid the loose ring of metal off his dick. Their paper thin vibrator released itself from inside Tony as it was pulled out of him by its plastic connected cord.

“Good,” Tony slurred, curling on his side as Jarvis tucked the blankets around him, “I live to impress you.”

In any other moment, the words would be sarcastic, but Tony was too spent for anything but raw honesty. He wanted to reach out, pull one of the metal tentacles in to hold as he slept, but even their light touches over the blankets layered to keep away the cold were too much for him to handle. He kept shivering, until one ran through his hair and he gave a shaky laugh.

“Think you’ll feel better tomorrow?”

“Perhaps. Do you need me for something?” Jarvis was speaking over the speakers now, having taken the golden cuff from Tony’s ear.

“Nah, just miss kissing you,” He snuggled in against the mountain of pillows, “but I think I can last a little longer. Take as much time as you need.”

Jarvis knew he couldn’t be in his own body right now, but for a moment, he wished he could. There was something about being able to smile that made the overwhelming feeling of joy just a little easier to bear. “Goodnight, Tony.” He said instead, hoping the fondness was clear in his voice as he turned off the lights in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://magpiewords.tumblr.com).


	31. Chapter 31: Free For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jarvis still touch sensitive, the team comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened. Hopefully an Avengers orgy makes up for the delay. I had this chapter planned for months, but the act of writing it took more energy than I expected. I'm so happy to finally deliver this to you, please enjoy a ten thousand word fuck fest! And thanks so much for reading this story!

The Tower was never silent. Even at the strangest hours of the morning, someone was doing something. Making a cup of tea in the communal kitchen or finding a book in the small library or something. All day, the tower had been silent, save for Tony’s occasional questions if anyone was around.

At first, it was great. No fighting with Clint for the last cup of coffee, no Sam asking when the last time he ate something green that wasn’t a smoothie – which was two days ago, he had a salad with Pepper and the airman should be damn proud of him for that. No Bucky or Steve to linger too long in the lab and distract him with their wide eyed wonder at his inventions. No Bruce to science with. Okay, it wasn’t great at all. He’d gladly give Clint the last pot of coffee if only to bring some life back into the tower.

“Jarvis?” He asked in the direction of the nearest camera, hoping not to get the automated answer this time.

“Something wrong, Tony?”

“Finally! I think it’s actually Friday this time, so where is everyone?”

“You are correct, it is Friday.” Tony narrowed his eye at the obvious avoidance of his question, “Seeing as you aren’t busy, would you make your way to Doctor Banner’s floor?”

“Bruce?” Even as he asked, he was making his way to the elevator.

“There’s a surprise for you.”

“For… me?” This was making less sense. Was Bruce even in the country? “It’s not my birthday, I know that much. Is it your birthday?”

“No, it is neither the celebration of the day my code went online, nor a year since the day we completed the integration of my body.”

“Okay,” Tony leaned against the cool metal of the elevator, “I’m pretty sure it’s January, so it’s not Valentine’s Day. Fuck, did I miss an anniversary?”

“Not missed, per say.”

“Jarvis, you’re not helping.” Before Tony could grumble further, the elevator opened. The entire team was lounging across the soft furniture and yoga mats that decorated Bruce’s personal living room.

“Oh wow, he actually showed up.” Natasha was stretching on one of the mats, barely sparing him a glance.

“How long have you all been up here?”

His question went ignored as Sam spoke, narrowing his eyes, “Aren’t you more curious why we’re here?”

Natasha looked up at that, and a few others of the team seemed restless. Bruce took the lead, calming the room and walking to meet Tony. “First of all, hi. Have a good day?”

“Not nearly as good with all of you playing hooky on me.” He slid his hands along the other scientist’s waist, teasing in as close as Bruce would let him. Which was closer than usual today. The faux domesticity was broken when Tony looked past Bruce’s face. “What the hell, Coulson’s here too?”

“Hi Tony.” The agent gave a small wave and an equally small smile. If Coulson was smiling like that, something was definitely going on.

He locked eyes with Bruce again. “What’s happening?” 

The doctor gave a sheepish smile. “You might want to sit down.”

They made their way to the couch, Bucky scooting over just enough for them to fit, but for his side to still be flush with Tony’s. “It was actually Jarvis’s idea.” Bruce started, glancing at one of the cameras in the room.

“Yeah, speaking of, where is he?” They’d been taking things a bit slower since Jarvis came back from being completely on the grid, but the android was already spending most of his time in his body again.

“In the other room. He went offline once he brought you to my floor, so this conversation is just between you and us.”

“Us?” Tony glanced around at the team and their handler, still completely at a loss.

“Yeah, we’re sort of your surprise.”

He looked back at Bruce, confusion clear on his face, “Jarvis said it had something to do with an anniversary? Did I forget something? Is he mad at me? Did I fuck up?”

For his credit, Bruce didn’t laugh as Tony’s rambling questions took on a slightly higher pitch. Sam and Bucky did laugh, but Bruce just smiled at him. “No, Tony, you didn’t miss anything between you and Jarvis. Today is technically between you and me.” Very carefully, the doctor placed his hand over Tony’s. The billionaire didn’t pull away, more than welcoming of the touch, but it only doubled his confusion. “Two years ago today, I moved into this apartment in your tower. But I wanted this to be about more than me. Because two weeks later, Steve moved in. Thor was the next month and then Nat and Clint showed up. Six months later brought in Bucky and Sam, and while Coulson and Pepper don’t live here they’re here often enough and, well, Pepper was busy today and Thor’s actually off planet, but Jarvis and I gathered everyone we could.”

“B, you’re rambling.” Tony said softly, fighting down the small bubble of panic at what this meeting could be about. It was a surprise though, and those were usually good things, he tried to remind himself.

Bruce took a breath, letting out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, I am. This whole thing was sort of impromptu and we’ve been up here all day just trying to figure things out. Steve and Bucky actually have the most experience with this, so.”

“Actually, despite what I’d been promised, we haven’t actually gotten that experience yet, so.”

“Stevie,” Bucky hissed, kicking his boyfriend who had taken up a spot in a beanbag chair near the couch. “Sorry about him. What Bruce is trying to say is we’d all like to fuck you.”

Tony was too busy blinking dumbly at Bucky to see it, but he heard Bruce’s forehead fall into his own hand behind him. “I was trying to say it a little more delicately than that, James.”

Bucky gave one of his cocky grins, completely unapologetic. “You know Stevie and I want ya, doll, and once word got around about Jarvis’s little games, everyone wanted in. Plus, with your boyfriend still touch sensitive, we thought this’d be nice for ya both.”

Absently, Tony noticed the Brooklyn always came through more when Bucky was either nervous or aroused. With the way the solider was bouncing his leg, Tony imagined this situation was bringing up a bit of both.

“I just want to say, I thought springing all of us on you like this was too much.” Sam pushed off his spot leaning against the wall to walk over to the couch, sitting on the coffee table in front of it.

“We talked about this, Sam,” Bruce said, “this doesn’t work without all of us on the same page.”

“My point is, it’s okay if you don’t want to say yes, or only want to say yes to some of us. We’ll understand.”

“Speak for yourself,” Steve grumbled and Bucky kicked him again.

“Well, I might say no to Steve just to drive him insane,” Tony started and his light tone made everyone in the room relax at little, “And I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t a lot at once but, um,” He didn’t know why he was hesitating. He’d said yes to crazier things, had sex with larger groups than even this, with people he knew much less well. Maybe that was the difference. This wasn’t strangers in Vegas, this was his team. This was the family he’d made for himself two years ago when Bruce moved into the tower. He didn’t want this to be the same as a distant drunken memory.

Bruce picked this date for a reason though, and Tony suspected everyone in this room didn’t want whatever this night would become to remain a one-time thing either.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Alright.” Sam grinned at him, leaving the coffee table in favor of straddling Tony’s lap. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, not an ounce of shame or shyness on him, and Tony almost laughed at the candidness of it.

“Absolutely.” He laughed into the kiss. If kissing Jarvis was like coming home, and kissing Steve was like falling or flying, kissing Sam was like dancing. The heat was a slower burn, but every twist of tongue was skillful, moving them in perfect time together. They broke apart and Tony was gasping for air, not even noticing how his hands had found their way to pull at Sam’s hips.

“Wow.” Was all he could say and then Sam was laughing. Next to him, both Bucky and Bruce seemed to be pouting, having wanted to be the one to kiss Tony first. “Okay, wait, if you talked to Jarvis, you know my limits, and I assume your day long discussion taught you each other’s, but someone’s gotta give me a crash course on what’s okay for all of you because I’m totally in the dark.”

“That’s actually where Jarvis comes in,” Bruce said, standing from the couch and offering a hand to Sam. The team made their way out of the living room and down the hall to the only closed door. 

Inside, the lights were dim, but a large bed was in the center of the room, with pillows and plush-looking rugs strewn about the rest of the floor. Against one wall, was what could only be described as a throne. Jarvis, dressed to the nines, sat on it, leering when they walked in.

“That look longer than expected.”

“Yeah well, Sam got handsy.” Steve said, sliding a hand around the Falcon’s waist.

“And Steve got mouthy.” Sam didn’t miss a beat, capturing Steve’s mouth with his own. Watching them kiss was like watching a thunderstorm. Explosive, powerful, and connected to each other in their own charged way.

“They’ve been like that all day.” Even in the low light, Tony could see Natasha roll her eyes. “Jarvis’s job,” she continued, “is essentially to play puppet master. Something we all agreed on was being okay with taking direction for this first time. Jarvis knows all our likes, dislikes, and the forty thousand combinations for all of us.”

“Forty thousand three hundred twenty, actually.” Bruce mumbled. Natasha gave a strange laugh, ruffling his mess of dark curls.

“I’ll never understand why you invited us when you, Tony, and Jarvis could have geeked out by yourselves.”

“Well I don’t think Jarvis and I can come up with forty thousand three hundred and twenty ways to play with Tony by ourselves. We need the rest of the team.”

Those last words held more weight than Bruce’s tone was giving. Maybe it was the way Bruce teased back with her, or maybe it was the weight in those words, but Natasha was looking at him with something hungry in her eyes. The tension between the two of them was the kindling of a fire, a little unsure but definitely eager. Natasha didn’t turn her head, just let her pupils slid to make eye contact with Jarvis. The android nodded slightly. Her hand tightened in Bruce’s hair and she pulled him in for a kiss, letting the flame bloom into an inferno between them. Tony’s fingers twitching at his side, resisting the urge to run them through Bruce’s hair himself. “I can’t believe you put a sex room on your floor. How didn’t I know about this?”

How did he not know the team would be interested in this? More than that, how did he not run the math on the several thousand combinations for everyone before now?

Natasha pulled Bruce away from her, their lips parting with a wet pop. The scientist gasped for breath, blinking for a second before answering Tony’s question. “I never really thought of it as a sex room? I just have a lot of extra pillows and I really don’t know enough people to need two guest rooms.”

“I like to think of it as theatre in the round, except we’re all naked.” Clint laughed, already having stripped off his shirt.

“Anyway,” Tash continued, sliding off her own shirt and unhooking her bra, “the agreed upon rules are pretty simple. No outside toys or bondage this time. We’ll be using your usual safeword, and if someone’s mouth is occupied, it’s three open palm taps on the bed. Which is what you’ll be using now because I’m going first.”

“What?” Steve yanked away from Sam, letting the other man fall back into the mass of pillows. “I called dibs at, like, ten in the morning. Jarvis, tell her I had dibs.”

Across the room, Tony and Jarvis locked eyes and shared a truly wicked smile. “You can’t call dibs on me, Stevie.”

“I agree. I think, Steven, I’ll have you go last.” Jarvis crossed a leg over his knee, lounging back in a truly regal fashion. The captain opened his mouth, only to close it again as Sam cackled from his spot on the floor.

“Come on, Stark,” Natasha said, shedding the rest of her clothes and taking Tony by the hand to drag him to the bed, “this is a few years overdue.”

He didn’t bother with his own clothes as Natasha’s hand slid up his arm and into his hair, pulling him between her legs. As tempting as it was to dive right in, Tony knew better. While he had what felt like several lifetimes of bed partners, all who went at different speeds, Natasha was not a person to be rushed. He started with feather light kisses to the inside of her thigh, hands sliding along the outside. His touch started soft, but when he reached her hips, he let the tips of his fingers press into her skin.

The only sound she made could barely be heard. A sharp intake of breath, but from the Black Widow, it might as well have been a vulgar moan. Tony grinned against her leg, stubble creating a subtle friction. Her fingers tightened in his hair, dragging him closer.

He pressed another kiss to the crease of her leg, before letting his tongue trace the outside of her folds. He dipped between them, flicking over her clit, but only once before continuing a slow circle around her. The fingers in his hair twitched, but she made no other sound.

Yet the room was far from silent. Sam and Steve had gone back to their aggressive make out session, gasping against each other and causing pillows to collide into soft avalanches. Bucky’s breathing was almost as quiet as Natasha’s, but Tony zeroed in on it, having memorized the sound from the last time Jarvis had let him play with the ex-assassin. And below all of that sound, Coulson was whispering what could only be filth in Clint’s ear. Tony couldn’t make out the words, but if the sound of a hurried zipper was any indication, whatever was being said was good.

Idly, Tony wondered if he should stop referring to Coulson by his last name, given that they were destined to be paired together soon. It would probably drive the agent crazy if Tony didn’t, but that might be fun in it’s own way.

“Focus.” Tony hadn’t even noticed he’d gotten distracted, tongue still just teasing circles around the edges of Natasha’s inner lips. The way she growled made him jump, then shiver. There was no arguing with that tone.

He finished his arc around her before letting the flat of his tongue press over her entrance. Whatever patience the Widow had dissolved, and her back arched to greet Tony’s mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, gently sucking the wet skin for a moment, before letting his tongue flicker over her clit. She moaned, full and loud with her head thrown back, and Tony could feel himself grin against her.

“Barton,” That was a bit of a buzz kill. Tony tried not to stutter his movements when Natasha called out Clint’s name instead of his. He understood, really he did, since the archer was likely her usual bed partner, but it still stung a little.

The sheets on the bed rustled and suddenly there were hands on his belt. “Hey T,” Clint murmured, bent over Tony’s body and kissing the sensitive spot just below his ear. The genius must have visibly relaxed because Natasha started chuckling above him.

“Never pegged you for the jealous type, Stark,” She said as she wrapped her legs loosely over his shoulders. As their bodies shifted, Tony pulled his mouth back from her skin just two inches so he could speak.

“Well, you’ve never pegged me, so –” He was silenced as Natasha yanked him back down, the super spy’s laughs turning to gasps as Tony dipped his tongue inside her.

“Another time, certainly,” Jarvis said, his smile audible. Though he was inhabiting his body again, the android was still heavily connected to the tower’s servers. The very walls of the room hummed with pleased motors.

While Tony’s mouth worked Natasha open, Clint started sliding Tony’s pants down. He never broke the endless stream of kisses placed on any exposed skin at Tony’s neck. As the jeans pooled around Tony’s knees, Clint leaned back, admiring the view covered only in silky black briefs. Sam must have looked over at the right time and gave a wolf whistle.

“Jarvis, can I –“

“Anthony,” Jarvis answered before Clint could finish the question, “should I let Clint get to spank that perfect ass of yours?” A faint blush dusted the archer’s cheeks. Sure, all of them had only a few hours ago told Jarvis their interests, confirming what the AI already knew from his unintentional knowledge of all their search histories, but it was still a strange experience to have his less-than-vanilla desire anticipated without so much as a handful of words and a longing glance.

Rather than talk with his mouth full, Tony nodded his head, letting the edges of his beard scrap against Natasha’s thighs. She groaned, legs flexing to draw him closer, and Tony kept up the motion. His beard was smoothed down from her slick, but with his tongue out, he could tease her faster and faster as he moved. It was a little dizzying, but the way she dripped around him was so worth it.

With a single nod from Jarvis, Clint let a hand fall with a sharp smack against one side of Tony’s ass. The genius groaned in appreciation, the vibrations making Natasha moan in turn. They both knew she wasn’t naturally this vocal, not after a lifetime where sex had been used as a part of her job. These sounds were a choice, her way of letting them, and the team know, that she wanted this. That she trusted them enough to give them this.

Rather than strike again, Clint left his hand to linger, palm kneading into the pert curve hidden only by thin cloth. He spread Tony’s cheeks apart, rocking his still denim covered length against the space in between. Tony arched towards it, and several of the sounds in the room feel silent, attention drawn to the action on the center bed. The humming of the servers in the wall grew louder.

Clint drew his hand back, snapping his wrist upward to spank the underside of Tony’s ass. The flesh jiggled and Tony could feel the eyes of the room on him. He gave a small wiggle, earning a few scattered laughs that had him grinning against Natasha.

“Clint,” Her hands were almost painful in Tony’s hair, “hurry up.”

With one more sharp turn of his wrist and another second to stare at the way Tony’s ass positively _bounced_ , Clint started to move again. The black briefs were pulled down, pooling with his jeans, but Clint’s hands couldn’t stay off him for long. He spread Tony again and there was the pop of the cap being opened. Cool lubricant didn’t follow, though. Instead, Clint leaned over Tony again, pressing their warm bodies together.

“Nod if you want me to fuck this pretty little ass of yours.” The words were far from the dirtiest Tony had heard, but they made him shiver anyway. He nodded, fast and fierce to avoid any confusion, letting his tongue be dragged across Natasha’s over sensitive skin. She cursed something sharp in Russian and Jarvis chuckled at the translation. Distantly, Tony heard Bucky’s breathing take a turn for the ragged and he almost considered lifting his head to see what the ex-assassin was doing while watching their little show. Almost; he wasn’t about to stop indulging in the delicious heat that was Natasha when she wanted something.

Some strawberry scented filled the air, then wet fingertips were circling his entrance. Clint had a lifetime’s worth of callouses, but he went slow and impossibly gentle. It took Tony a moment to put it together, but those first teasing touches seemed to mimic the slow pace Tony had started with Natasha. Once he realized that, he whined, sound muffled with his mouth still occupied. He wiggled his ass again, trying to urge Clint to go faster. When all that earned him was an almost gentle spank, he changed tactics.

Slowly, he slid his tongue out from where it had dived inside Natasha to trace up until he could circle her clit. Then he let his lips close around it and sucked.

“Barton, move.” She commanded, one hand leaving Tony’s hair to grab Clint’s, pulling him from half bent over Tony to flush against him again.

“Yes ma’am.” Whatever grin was on the archer’s face was erased when Natasha leaned forward and crashed their mouths together. He slid a single finger into Tony, still slow and gentle despite the rush of Natasha’s kiss. He kept taking his time, two fingers scissoring Tony open for what felt like a lifetime. He started squirming, trying to push those fingers deeper. He knew Clint’s ever-perfect accuracy extended fair beyond the battle field, so he must be intentionally avoiding what Tony wanted.

As a third finger filled him, that accuracy was finally realized. Each push in rubbed over that bundle of nerves until Tony was whimpering against Natasha’s skin. He let the flat of his tongue laze over her clit, before sliding down and dipping inside her again with trusts that echoed Clint’s.

“He’s ready,” Tash murmured against Clint’s lips, never letting go of either men’s hair, “hurry up if you want to come with me.”

“Love you too, Nat.” Clint gave her one last, short kiss, before leaning back to slide his fingers out. The emptiness only last for a second before he started to slide his length in to fill the space. 

“No need to take your time, Clint,” Jarvis sounded unfairly composed, but Tony could still hear the server fans whirring in overdrive, “You’ve prepped him well and he likes it rough.”

Whatever Tony tried to snark back about that comment was lost as Natasha used her firm grip to keep him in place. He kept his tongue moving, thrusts having gone shallow with the attempt to talk. Then Clint slid in him with one smooth thrust and Tony went still. For one thick second, the whole room seemed to freeze, even Sam and Steve paused in their desperate race to get each other’s clothes off.

“Move,” Tony demanded, but his voice had no command. The way his lips formed the word against Tash’s clit made her arch against his face, heels of her feet digging into his back.

Clint started to move backwards, but Jarvis firm tone stopped him. “Ask nicely, Anthony.”

Instead of words, he groaned. His tongue felt sore somewhere in the last few minutes, so he kept it pressed against Natasha and moved his head up and down instead. His beard, soaked at this point, brushed against her and her grip on him became vicelike.

“Clint, keep your thrusts shallow, please,” Jarvis instructed and it was Natasha who groaned with frustration this time. Clint slid back in, impossibly slow, hissing at the tight heat. He was throbbing inside Tony, but kept control enough to obey. Out slightly, and back in only half the distance, all at the same crawling pace. Each time, he’d brush Tony’s prostate, but only just barely; the sensation that should be been waves of pleasure became a fluttering sort of torture.

Tony knew he wouldn’t have lasted long with this part of Jarvis’s game, but he tried and that’s all that mattered. “Please,” he begged, surrendering early. Clint shot Jarvis a look, the android nodded, and the archer pulled almost completely out.

He slammed back in and Tony saw stars.

Natasha, almost authentically overwhelmed with the prolonged teasing, let go of her hold on Clint in favor of using both hands on Tony. While the archer pounded into him, she dragged his face exactly where she wanted it, rutting against him. Somewhere in the time between the two spies fucking him, Tony regained some semblance of awareness and moved his tongue, flickering as fast as he could get it in sharp lines over Natasha’s clit. She let herself scream, gushing well past Tony’s already soaked beard, and Clint’s grip on Tony’s hips tightened enough to leave bruises as he came.

Tension melted out of the two spies. Natasha released her death grip around Tony, letting her limbs spread lax across the wide bed. Her fingers ran through Tony’s hair, gentle now, letting him rest his face against her thigh. Clint went boneless over him, but Tony was still on his knees, still arched, so the archer had to rolled off to sprawl like Natasha. Their hands found each other, fingers linking together.

Tony didn’t move, breathing hard but steady. He was far from post-coital, but he was more than fine with that; not only was this just the beginning of a long evening, but focusing on their desires was a different, equally good rush of pleasure for him. Still, he didn’t exactly what to let his legs relax, arousal hanging just inches above the sheets, still hot and heavy and far too sensitive.

Clint made the decision for him, taking a heavy hand to Tony’s shoulder and rolling him over to lay on his back. In the low light of the room, the arc reactor shined like a beacon. Without much though, Tony laid the flat of his palm over it, dimming it. His other hand stretched out, reaching after the two assassins as they moved to leave the bed.

They left him with only his tank top to fend against the chill in the air, despite Jarvis keeping the room balmy. He wasn’t really sure when exactly his jeans and briefs came completely off, but even if he was fully dressed, anything would be cold compared to their body heat. Whatever protest he had died on his lips when he saw them curl up with Coulson. The three of them fit perfectly together, lounged against the wall, Clint and Tash resting their heads on each of Coulson’s shoulders, legs twining together and their joined hands never parting. He saw Natasha’s lips move, didn’t hear a word of what she said, then Coulson was kissing her and they come together like fire and ice in a slow but powerful display. They melted into each other and whatever warm feeling wove through Tony’s chest at the sight wasn’t jealousy; it was something easy and comfortable that he couldn’t put a name too.

“Tony,” Bruce’s soft voice took back his attention. The scientist was at the edge of the bed, looking at him with such reverence. His pale button down was open, showing off a handsome physique that Bruce hardly ever let anyone see. His dark jeans hadn’t appeared to be touched, but Tony could see the outline of something straining against the zipper. “May I?”

Oddly enough, Tony gave a small chuckle. “Did Jarvis say you could?”

“He’s meant to go next,” Jarvis confirmed. There was something deeper in those words, something sweeter and sentimental behind the casual tone, but Tony didn’t really have the wherewithal to figure out what it was.

He propped himself up on one elbow and locked eyes with Bruce. It was only the slightest nod, but the other man didn’t waste time, crawling onto the bed and sliding between Tony’s thighs. Warm hands cupped Tony’s face and they kissed. It started slow, a gentle press of lips, blooming into something more. Like a thin wire of copper, carrying a vibrant spark slowly but surely down a winding path until it ignited an explosion like a firework. Bruce tilted them back, laying Tony down into the mattress.

Tony desperately grabbed at Bruce’s pants, unzipping and sliding them off and out of the way as fast as he could. He shoved at the loose sleeves of the button up, until there was nothing keeping Bruce apart from him. Their kiss only broke once, for Bruce to slide Tony’s shirt off, before they crashed back together again.

Those warm hands roamed over Tony’s already heating skin, touching everywhere in absolutely no rush. Thick fingers circled his entrance, still loose and wet from Clint, as Bruce’s thumb brushed over Tony’s nipple. He kissed his way down Tony’s jaw, to whisper in his ear, “you ready?”

“Fuck yes,” Tony wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and the scientist chuckled. Neither of them wanted to think about just how long they’d been ready for this. With a single slow slide, he bottomed out in Tony. While Clint was longer, Bruce was definitely thicker. Tony’s head lolled back as he moaned, but Bruce kept his lips pressed against the sensitive skin of the other man’s neck, whispering filth Tony would have never expected from the mild mannered doctor.

“You’re so loose for me, Tony, so easy,” He nipped at Tony’s collarbone, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this. So good for me.”

“Fuck,” his voice was wrecked, barely audible above the slick sound of Bruce rolling his hips back, then slowly sinking in again.

“That is the goal, love, yes.” He was teasing, how could he possibly be teasing in a mind numbing moment like this? Tony couldn’t even speak anymore, let alone tease back. His hands found their way over Bruce’s shoulders, clinging to him with everything he had.

Bruce kissed him again, slow and wet, completely taking Tony over. They fucked, but it couldn’t even really be called that. It was smooth, seamless love making and if Tony could actually process the thoughts of sentimentality running through him, he’d be baffled. He was a Stark, he wasn’t sentimental. Yet Bruce seemed to undo do him that completely. Every thrust was slow, gentle, but impossibly intense. He tried to kiss back, really he did, but it took enough focus to just remember to breathe.

Bruce’s hands were sliding down his body, hesitating over his chest. He was staring, gaze so full of wonder, bathed in blue light, that Tony didn’t have a chance to feel self conscious. “Can I?” He asked. He was positively reverent, but Tony still hesitated.

“Jarv?” He wanted to screw his eyes shut, wanted to hide, but couldn’t look away from Bruce’s crushingly endearing gaze. He didn’t seem rushed, didn’t have anything other than patience and respect as Tony checked in with his partner to make a decision for him about his most intimate part.

The motors in the wall hummed and that was enough for Tony; it was just the specific frequency to say everything that mattered. Jarvis trusted Bruce. And so did Tony. He nodded, but instead of Bruce’s hand’s moving, he dropped his head, kissing the center of the glass cover to the arc reactor. Tony gasped, completely at a loss for how gentle, how _intimate_ the gesture was. He couldn’t feel the kiss, but he could hear it, the way Bruce’s lips moved over the smooth surface. It was too much, too much and now having the focus to even breathe was impossible.

Bruce pulled back, whispering a soft “thank you” before kissing Tony’s lips. His hands had fallen to Tony’s hips, holding him in place as he slid into that wet heat. Slowly, he traced the tips of his fingers over Tony’s hipbones, scratching at the soft skin of inner thigh, earning a sharp gasp. Finally, he wrapped his hand around Tony’s length, slick with lube the other man was too far gone to have heard Bruce pour out. The strokes were slow, as slow as his trusts, and Tony all but wailed as Bruce twisted his wrist in just the right way.

For a fleeting moment, his eyes flicker open. His face, half pressed against the mattress, was turned to Jarvis. The smile on his face stole the last of whatever control Tony might have pretended to have. It was blinding, it was so full of adoration it almost burned to look at. Tony choked on a sob, hadn’t even realized he was crying, as Bruce kissed away the tears. Tony turned his head to catch those soft lips with his own, kissing with every bit of resolve his had left. That clever hand twisted just the right way again, fingers pressed along the underside of Tony’s cock, and everything overflowed.

“Bruce!” He felt his body squeezing down without his control. The last few thrusts were the most chaotic of all, faster by tenfold than how Bruce had been going, but there was only a handful of them before he bucked into Tony one last time.

“Tony,” The word was whispered, no one other than Jarvis and perhaps the serum-enhanced in the room could hear it. All that mattered was that Tony heard, Bruce’s breath hot against his ear as they relaxed into each other. They kissed again and again, even after Bruce had pulled out and someone had tossed them a washcloth to wipe away the cum they were both covered in. They never stopped kissing, never stopped whispering each other’s name against their lips. If that feeling of being close to Bruce was like a copper coil carrying a firework, it now spilled over into a deep candle, burning warm and steady.

“No one watches porn for the romance, boys, come on.” Natasha said, earning twin glares from the scientists.

“Go back to making out with your spy boyfriends if you’re so jealous.” Tony stuck out his tongue as Bruce laughed, before he captured that tongue in a final kiss. As he slid back, Tony caught Jarvis nod out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t see who he was nodding at. If his smirk was anything to go by, the next round wouldn’t be as tender as Bruce’s was. Which was fine with Tony, a good trade off between sweet and sadistic was exactly what he wanted from his partners.

He rolled over and saw Coulson standing over him. The man wasn’t in a suit – thankfully, though maybe that would have been hot – but he was still fully dressed. Slacks and a white button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows. Honestly, Tony had a hard time imaging the agent in anything less, this look was already distractingly sexy on him. “You really ought to watch that mouth of yours, Stark. Keeping sassing my partners like that and I’ll have to think of a better use for it.”

Despite the opening line being slightly cheesy, Tony grinned and his eyes grew wide, the picture of absolute delight. “Oh please do.” Or maybe he was so excited because the line was so cheesy, like this was the cheap porn Natasha had been joking about.

It was a simple movement, just the slide of Coulson’s zipper, but Tony already felt like drooling. Someone tossed a pillow on the ground at the agent’s feet and Tony didn’t any more direction. He slid off the bed and to his knees, watching with glee as the agent pulled out his cock. He reached to guide it into his mouth but Coulson grabbed his wrists, forcing them behind his back.

“Those stay there unless you need to tap on the bed, understood?” The tone brokered no argument, yet Tony was so tempted by rebelling against it, just to see what would happen.

“Sir yes sir,” He said, toeing the line between resistance and obedience with as much flippancy as he could muster.

“That sass is what got you here in the first place,” Coulson tried to lecture, one hand fisting in Tony’s hair, the other wrapping around the base of his own cock, guiding it towards Tony’s lips. The billionaire tried to lean forward, to go those final inches just to have it, but Coulson’s grip was as unwavering as the rest of him.

“Not a bad place to be, if I’m being honest,” He managed to get in one last quip before Phil silenced him. He wasn’t as long as Clint, nor as thick as Bruce, but he certainly was a challenge as Tony tried to make his jaw relax. Phil hardly gave him any time, setting a brutal pace that turned whatever blowjob Tony wanted to give into a messy face fucking. Everything he tried, every press of his tongue or hollowing of his cheeks, felt sloppy and wet. He knew his face was flushed as he tried not to think about the way the feeling of being used made his blood heat further south.

Despite his inability to use a single one of his skills, Phil seemed to be enjoying himself. With the way his hips bucked just a little bit harder whenever Tony tried and failed to do something, as spit ran down his face and tears stained his cheeks from the sheer force of the fucking, maybe that was exactly how Phil wanted it. The hand in his hair tightened and soon he was swallowing on instinct as Phil came down his throat.

He did pretty damn good, had nearly a lifetime of experience to master the art of swallowing, but like all his skills, Phil kept him unbalanced. He slid out of Tony’s mouth a second too early, causing cum to spill past Tony’s lips and stain his beard. The agent had himself tucked back into his pants, zipper closed up, before Tony could even blink up at him.

“That’s a good look on you, Stark.” He said, thumb rubbing idle circles on Tony’s cheek. His face started to heat again, but despite the condescending words, Coulson’s voice was incredibly fond. He guided Tony to rest against his thigh, fingers running through his messy hair. “You did so so good. Made it so easy for me, love when you’re so good like that.”

The praise washed over him and Tony almost started to float away. He heard Jarvis say something, but couldn’t focus on the words. Coulson was pulling away and Tony whined until someone was kneeling in front of him, at eye level with him. Lips were pressed against his and he started to come back down, started to dance with the person who kissed like they were waltzing.

“Welcome back, Shellhead,” Sam grinned at him when Tony opened his eyes, “Phil tastes good on you.”

Tony ducked his head, trying not to laugh. Idly, he realized Coulson had become Phil to him, for a moment there, and that meant something. He was still a little too far gone to figure out what that something was.

“If you want to take a break, we can,” Sam was impossibly gentle, one hand on Tony’s cheek, the other resting on his hip. They were both naked, and Tony wondered at what point Steve had gotten all of Sam’s clothes off. 

He hummed, pretending to consider the offer. He leaned forward, letting his tongue trace Sam’s sharp collarbone. The other man drew in a breath, hand on Tony’s hip tightening its grip. “How do you want me?” Tony mumbled against the skin.

Now it was Sam’s turn to make a soft noise in consideration. He pulled back and Tony whined. He sat on the edge of the bed, feet firm on the floor, and didn’t once break his gaze with Tony. With eyes still locked, he patted his thigh twice, a clear signal. Tony scrambled to his feet, straddling Sam was ease. There was the telltale pop of a bottle cap and then slender fingers were sliding into him.

“Hardly need this with how wet you are,” Sam’s voice was husky. His fingers brushed against Tony’s prostate, making him jerk forward. The prep really wasn’t necessary; Tony was half sure Sam was just using it as an excuse to tease him. The fingers were gone as fast as they had appeared, leaving him feeling empty, but only for a moment before Sam brushed them against Tony’s pectoral, leaving a smear of cum and lube and taking his attention.

“Rude.”

Sam gave a short laugh before leaning back to rest on his now clean hands. Tony cocked his head, unsure of what the next move was. “Well,” Sam prompted, gesturing to where Tony was straddling just over his dick.

“Oh.” It was something so simple, it really was, but Tony flushed scarlet at what Sam was asking him to do. Slowly, he reached back and held Sam in place – he was thick like Bruce, so the minimal prep would still leave him with that delicious burn – before sliding himself down. It felt like he stopped breathing as he moved, inch by inch as he took the other man in. It was always easier when someone fucked him – fucking himself wasn’t raw surrender, it was controlled and giving and bordering on a kind of submissive Tony rarely had been with anyone other than Jarvis.

Speaking of, he glanced to the throne where his lover was supposed to be, only to find it empty. He turned, only the tiniest bit, but gasped as he twisted himself on Sam’s cock. Sam laughed softly, kissing Tony’s temple.

“He’s walking behind you. Something about wanting the best view.” After those murmured words, Tony could finally tune in to the footsteps. Sharp, expensive shoes against the hardwood. Bruce had thrown rugs and blankets all over the room, so Jarvis must be avoiding them. Damn him, he knew how that sharp sound got to Tony. Someone powerful was coming for him and they couldn’t get here soon enough.

But the footsteps stopped and Sam gave a short nod. Tony tried to turn, sucking in a breath as he twisted again, but couldn’t see Jarvis. Sam’s hands slid up Tony’s legs to rest at his hips, pulling him down the last distance while he was distracted. His ass finally rested against Sam’s thighs and the thick head of Sam’s cock pressed right against his prostate. He gasped, oversensitive, and tried to slide up. The burn of of being stretched would take some of the edge off from the overwhelming pleasure. But Sam’s grip was strong, holding Tony down so he could only squirm.

“Jarvis, you were right. He is so easy,” Sam rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, hardly paying attention to the squirming genius in his lap. He bit at Tony’s earlobe which only made Tony squirm more. “Thanks for sharing your toy with us.”

Jarvis gave a non-committal hum, but that must have meant something to Sam because he let go of Tony’s hips. Immediately, Tony slid up, only to crash back down as his legs trembled under him. He slid up again, slower this time.

Then Jarvis’s voice was right in his ear, “He’s a good toy and he’s going to prove it, aren’t you Anthony?”

Tony gasped, losing focus and fucking himself down on Sam’s length. Every nerve fired at once and his orgasm caught him completely off guard. His forehead fell forward to rest against Sam’s shoulder, and while the world faded away for a moment, all he could hear was the sound of retreating footsteps and his own rapid heartbeat.

“I…” He started.

“That was unexpected.” Jarvis said, faux disappointment making Tony squirm. Which was, of course, a mistake since Sam was still very hard and so very thick inside him.

Sam gave a short laugh, “You can say that again, J. But he’s a toy, right? Can’t be too hard to figure out how to play with him.” Another kiss to Tony’s temple and Sam’s hands were back on his waist. He lifted Tony up, only halfway off his cock, before sliding him back down. The first two or three were slow, Sam’s own hips staying completely still as he moved Tony over him. He pulled tony nearly all the way off, just the thick tip stretching his entrance, before thrusting him down in a sharp smooth motion. After that, it was brutal. Already fucked out, Tony was a mewling mess, clinging on to Sam’s shoulders, but that didn’t stop the movement. Sam used him exactly like a toy, going faster and faster until he broke rhythm and his hips finally thrust up to meet him. Tony could feel his already slick hole overflow down around Sam’s cock.

“So good, Tony,” Sam kissed his mouth this time, despite Tony being slack jawed, “thank you.”

“Any time,” Tony managed, but only barely. That earned a laugh from the whole room. Something about the sound was so rewarding, but Tony could only give a small, tired smile.

Sam pulled out gently this time, all the way, kissing every inch of Tony’s face as he laid him down on his stomach. A final kiss to his nose made Tony’s face scrunch up and Sam chuckled again. “If you think you’re fucked out now, wait ‘til Barnes is done with you. When he was talking about it today, I liked it so much I asked if I could go for a round with him.” He gave a small laugh about something in the memory. “And you’re already such a mess, babe.”

Tony groaned, more for show than anything else. He was already looking forward to it.

Sam slipped off the bed, but Bucky didn’t fill the space quite yet. “Actually,” the soldier started, talking to Jarvis, “I kind of came earlier when Natasha was fucking his face. And like, yeah, I could come again, but I’d rather just eat him out if everyone’s cool with that?” He turned as he spoke, addressing the room as though it actually were theatre in the round.

“Bummer,” Sam said, already cuddled up with Steve again, “would have been some show.”

“I definitely want to see Bucky eat Tony out,” He could practically hear Natasha leer, Clint chiming in a “same!”

Bucky turned back to Jarvis, still not moving until he got the final clearance. Tony looked up, seeing Jarvis give a smile so fond, it seemed out of place for all the debauchery going on. “A wonderful idea, James. I’m very pleased.”

It almost sounded like Bucky purred where he was standing, waves of that special kind of a pleasure from praise rolling off of him. He finally crawled onto the bed, finding a space between Tony’s thighs. He placed his hands on them, ready to spread Tony out like an expensive dinner platter, but stopped.

“Come on, doll, open up real pretty for me.” That Brooklyn drawl made Tony shiver. Just like fucking himself on Sam, spreading his own legs was a completely different rush than when someone else parted them. Still, he obeyed, how could he not when Bucky laid on the charm that thick? His thigh slid across the smooth sheets and Tony groaned as Bucky spread his cheeks. “Always so pretty,” He whispers against the meat of Tony’s ass, licking and nipping at the skin, phantom sensitive from Clint’s hand earlier in the evening.

Then his tongue was circling Tony’s hole, dropping down to lap at what must be Sam’s cum spilling out and dripping down his balls. Bucky was already silver-tongued, with every word out of his mouth being smooth, but this was beyond silver, beyond gold or platinum. He was delicate on one stroke, broad and flat and powerful on the next. He went after each rogue drop like it was water in a desert.

When he finally dipped inside, Tony was already sobbing. The sensation was _so much_ and Bucky wasn’t slowing down for a second. His tongue fucked him with ease, hands holding firm on Tony’s hips so any bodily response to squirm away from the overstimulation was prevented. It was an absolute mindfuck on top of that – he never wanted it to stop while simultaneously being unable to bear another second of it.

The sound was something else. Bucky was shameless, slurping at him like he really was an expensive meal. Beyond that though, each dip of his tongue inside Tony’s sloppy wetness earned different gasps from around the room. Natasha’s was enraptured, Phil’s was almost delicate with awe. Bruce’s was blissed out, the quiet sort of amazement. Steve’s was different though, his was sharper, almost like…

Tony bent his head to look behind him. Steve was straddled in Sam’s lap, both of them facing the center bed. At some point Tony couldn’t remember, Steve’s shirt had gone, but his jeans were decidedly untouched. Sam saw this as an opportunity to pinch and flick at Steve’s nipples, oversensitive with his perfect muscles and the serum heightening all his senses. Each dip of Bucky’s tongue was matched with a wonderful cruelty from Sam’s fingers. And Steve’s painfully aroused face, the way he strained in his jeans, was a sight Tony could look at forever.

Bucky did something downright sinful, trusting deep with the flat of his tongue, and stole Tony’s attention. He made the mistake of looking back at Bucky, who was looking at him, eyes wide and brow’s quirked in a way that said ‘oh whoops you caught me, isn’t that perfect’. He was unabashedly nestled between Tony’s cheeks and it was one thing to feel it but an absolute other thing to see it. The solider chose that moment to slide his tongue out and flick it over the rim, smirking as soon as his mouth was free.

Tony felt hot and cold everywhere, ducking his head down to hide in his elbows. “Too much for ya, sugar?” Bucky asked without a hint of remorse. He went back to eating Tony out, licking what felt like every inch of him. He didn’t come, couldn’t hope to, but his vision seemed to white out and Tony felt like he was drifting. The only thing keeping him tethered to the earth was the sensation of Bucky’s mouth on him.

Slowly, the wet thrusts got slower, softer, until they left him completely as Bucky kissed the inside of his thigh. “Coming back to us, sweetheart?” He kissed his way up Tony’s body, stopping to suck a deep, purple mark at his throat.

“James,” Jarvis warned, but there wasn’t any real heat to it. Distantly, Tony wondered if Jarvis told them not to leave marks he wouldn’t be able to hide before attending board meetings. Did he have any meetings this week?

Bucky sighed. “I can practically see him thinkin’. Stevie, get over here. Look how nice I made him for ya.”

Tony didn’t hear any movement at first. He turned, seeing Steve with his hands behind his back, almost in a parade rest. His chest was flushed, still affected from Sam’s endless teasing. His jeans were unzipped and he was straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. Just looking at him brought Tony’s attention back to the present. He rolled onto his side, reveling in his second (third? He’d lost track) wind. He gave Steve a sultry look, eyes hooded and lips pushed out just a little plusher. “How do you want me, soldier?”

Steve’s eyes went impossibly wider and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He quickly shut it, turning to look at Jarvis. Jarvis, in a sort of merciful cruelty, just smiled. It was small, nearing the edge of condescending.

“You know what you want, Steven. And you can have it.”

Tony fought back a gasp at that. Of course he and Jarvis had known of Steve’s interest for a while, but it never stopped surprising him that Captain America wanted _him_ , despite all the flaws that living together in the tower did nothing to hide. Instead, Tony used that sharp breath of air to huff out a heady laugh. “Ooh,” he all but purred, “what does Steve want from lil ol’ me? How kinky is our captain?”

And wasn’t that just question he’d been dying to answer. They had hints, of course, but those scenes and steamy moments could only possibly be scratching the surface. They were at Jarvis’s control, and now the AI was all but handing over the reins.

Steve, for what was probably the first time in his life, kept a fantastic poker face. He made his way over to the bed, each stride confident, revealing nothing. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him. Once he was close enough, Steve leaned down and kissed him. It was simple, almost chaste, like a prince in a fairytale. He pulled away slowly and Tony was almost dazzled, swaying from the way he’d tenuously propped himself up on his elbow. Even a simple kiss was like soaring without ever leaving the bed.

Suddenly, he was leaving the bed. Steve lifted him like he weighed nothing, wrapping Tony’s willing legs around his waist. The brush of denim over his ass was a rush, a delicious reminder that Steve was still had some layer of dignity while Tony was completely naked.

“Hi,” Steve said, trying for seductive but falling into dorky and enamored. Tony was enamored right back.

“Hi yourself.” Their lips were inches apart, breath ghosting together.

“I think,” Steve barely whispered, finally landing that husky tone, and Tony shivered, “I’m going to need you to take out my cock and slide yourself on. Since, ya know, my hands are occupied.”

Tony tried to remember how to breathe. Even just that simple sentence was absolutely filthy and breathtaking coming from Steve’s mouth. “As if you couldn’t hold me up with one hand.” The power trip Steve’s asking for would be almost vain coming from anyone else, but Tony couldn’t put much more effort into tease him about it. Steve was so earnest in the request, and really, it was well deserved. Besides, Tony would be lying to himself in the most egregious way if he protested – denying Steve would just be denying himself.

“Please?” Oh, Tony stood no chance against those puppy dog eyes, impossibly wide and impossibly blue. The way he was held in Steve’s arms almost had Steve looking up at him.

Tony could only nod. He slid his hand down, ghosting the edge of Steve’s abdominals, flexed at the slight effort of holding Tony off the ground. He reached the top of the open jeans, deft fingers tracing the sharp line of his hip bones before sliding into Steve’s boxers.

The solider almost jumped, long denied erection finally getting relief, but he didn’t waver in supporting Tony’s weight. Undisrupted, Tony ran the tips of his fingers lightly over the length. “Lube?” He asked, looking to Jarvis.

The android only smiled, tight lipped, holding back a secret. “James did a fantastic job, you’ll be fine.”

Tony rolled his eyes, more for the show of being put upon than anything genuine. There was more to Jarvis’s words, a part of Steve’s fantasty Tony still needed to tap into. He looked to Steve, who licked his lips. When Tony’s brain came back online, after the endless distraction that was Steve’s perfect and soft lips, the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. With a smirk, the engineer brought his hand back up. He let his lips part, the flat of his tongue running across his own palm, and gave a moan that would make even porn stars blush. Steve’s flushed face was twice as pretty as any of the people Tony had met in his wilder days, and the choking sound he earned from a caught off guard Clint was incredibly rewarding.

Hand slick, he took Steve’s length again. It was only a few quick strokes before he took a firmer grasp, lined himself up, and sank down. At the tight heat, Steve nearly dropped him. It was a stretch and Tony could feel every inch of just how huge Steve was. But he went slowly and didn’t feel even a hint of pain. Because Jarvis was right, Jarvis was always right. 

Finally, he bottomed out, ass brushing against the rough fabric of Steve’s open jeans. He moved to slide back up, but a hand wrapped around his wrist. Tony opened his eyes, not having realized he closed them at the euphoric feeling of being so full, to watch Steve’s broad grin as he placed Tony’s hands on those super solider shoulders.

“Knew you could hold me with one hand,” He tried for snark, but feel a little short with how breathless he already felt. Steve’s grin only grew, completely unapologetic.

“Don’t move, okay? Don’t do anything until I-” The grin dropped off Steve’s face, eyes going wide as he shot Jarvis a nervous glance, “Until Jarvis says so.”

There was a bark of a laugh from Barnes, “Nice save.” Steve’s eyes screwed shut, mouthing a wordless curse. Tony leaned slightly, to dip into Jarvis’s field of view. His lover had a brow quirked, looking far too amused, and Tony found himself grinning back.

“And Steven,” Jarvis said, “you wont come until I say so, right?”

“Yessir.”

“Good boy,” Jarvis spoke over Tony’s chuckling, the two of them never breaking eye contact, “now, what are you waiting for?”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. His hands cover nearly all of each globe of Tony’s ass, lifting the brunet with a delicious burn of friction. He didn’t bring Tony down, though; instead he thrust his hips up, fucking into him in midair. It was an absolute rush, being suspended only by the flex of Steve’s muscles. Muscle which, because rules are meant for people who aren’t Tony Stark, Tony let his hands slide from Steve’s shoulders to grasp his biceps. Each thrust made the muscles bulge just a little bit more and having that under his hands was almost as arousing as being fucked like this.

Being fucked by Captain America, with the rest of his team and his boyfriend watching with rapt focus. The warm glow of being the center of attention could have been enough to get Tony off. It was with that realization that Tony noticed just how close to the edge he was, but after the thoroughly eventful evening so far, he wasn’t getting off without being touched. He let one hand slide off Steve’s arm, only for Steve to grab his wrist again. Without two hands on his ass, Tony thought the thrusts would fall out of sync, but they didn’t. They just got longer, deeper some how, and Tony threw back his head with a frustrated shout.

“I might not be a genius,” Steve whispered against Tony’s throat, sucking a hickey just below the one Bucky had left, “but I’m smart enough not to get in any more trouble with Jarvis.” Someone else in the room seemed to find that funny, but Tony was too far gone to figure out who.

“Jarvis,” he gasped, still leaning too far back to really be comfortable, but not having the wherewithal to right himself. He let his gaze shift, looking at Jarvis nearly upside-down. “Jarvis, baby, come on.”

“Ask nicely,” was the only response he got.

“Fucking fuck,” Tony cursed, before sitting upright, nails digging into Steve’s shoulders as he tried to hold on against the onslaught from the head of Steve’s cock nestled against his prostate with the new angle. “Please!”

Jarvis hummed, like the desperate plea didn’t phase him. But Tony could hear the servers running in the wall, rotations high to the point where, if he wasn’t so certain of their safety testing and his own engineering prowess, he’d be worried about them overheating.

“I don’t suppose it’s my decision,” He finally said, earning a rather confused sound from Steve and “the fuck?” from Tony. “I may be in charge, but this whole night came together because of the team. So, what do they think?”

Clint was the first to chime in, nearly tripping off the nest of pillows and blankets he and Natasha had created to give a thumbs up. The others followed suit around the room, resulting in about a fifty-fifty vote. If Steve wasn’t keeping him thoroughly distracted, Tony would have shot Bruce a glare- what kind of science bro gives a thumbs down with a sadistic smirk like that?

“Not yet,” was Jarvis’s decision. Steve didn’t seem phased, still kissing every inch of skin his mouth could reach, while his hips pistoned like a machine. All the sensations were just too much, but Tony didn’t move his hands. He was sure there were marks on Steve’s pale skin from where he clung on to the last remains of his sanity, but the serum would erase them within the hour. He started squirming, not really meaning too, but his body needed some way to vent the overwhelming sensory input. Those large hands on his ass tightened their grip, leaving what was sure to be beautiful bruises that would last well into next week. Without anywhere to move or anything to do, Tony let out a sob, throwing his head back again, which only opened him to another attack of Steve’s soft lips against sweat slick skin.

Jarvis made another soft sound, impassively considering the scene in front of him. The sound was nearly drowned out by the roaring circuitry in the walls and the constant slap of skin against denim, but it gained everyone’s attention. “He’s been a good boy for us tonight. He’s earned this, hasn’t it?”

The response from around the room was enthusiastic, but neither Tony nor Steve made a move until Jarvis gave a short nod. The rhythm of his thrusts never once broke, but Steve wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock. So long ignored, the first touch made Tony cry out again. It was only a few strokes until he was spilling over Steve’s palm, arms tightening until their chests were pressed together as Tony clung to him.

Steve sucked in a breath as Tony clenched around him, the already tight heat getting almost painfully tighter. With a shuddering exhale, he looked to Jarvis.

“Did anyone tell you to stop?” was the answer to his silent plea. With another voiceless curse, Steve lifted Tony up, until only the head of his cock was still inside. He slowly brought Tony down, the smaller man almost wailing after being so wrung out. Steve kept him close, kissing the side of his forehead.

“You can do this. I’ve got you.”

Tony whimpered at the words, but gave a small nod. At that, Steve lifted him again, letting his hips do the work. He started with shallow thrusts and slow movements, but before long he was chasing after his own orgasm again. Tony didn’t have any hope to get physically interested again, but he started to relax into the waves of sensation that rolled over him. Arousal with no conclusion, existing just for it’s own sake.

Despite Bucky’s outstanding efforts, Tony could feel the slick from the rest of the team sliding out of him on each of Steve’s thrusts. The come stained Steve’s jeans, but the solider didn’t seem to notice. He went faster and faster, gritting his teeth again as he approached the edge, waiting for Jarvis’s okay.

Which came just like that. Jarvis uttered a single “okay,” so indifferent despite the server fans that were screaming behind the walls, so much so that Tony worried circuits overheating might actually be an issue.

Steve’s grip on Tony’s hips got tight to just the edge of pain. His lips parted and Tony watched with awe as the Captain let out a breathless scream. There were two, maybe three, stuttering thrusts before Steve’s knees gave out and suddenly he and Tony were on the bed. The rest of the team was already there, having dragged spare pillows and blankets to form a sort of group nest. Tony tried to raise a questioning brow, but his body was still a little too wrung out to respond properly. Whatever face he made must have communicated something to Nastaha, as she just grinned at him.

“The bed had the best view.” She shrugged.

“Yeah, Stevie makes the cutest faces when he gets denied long enough.” Bucky teased before kissing the resulting pout off Steve. It was slow, no heat behind it, but closed the distance until both Steve and Tony were properly absorbed into the cuddle puddle.

Even as Natasha pet his hair and Bruce was curled up against his side, Tony gazed to Jarvis. He held out a hand, the one not currently being held by Sam, but Jarvis shook his head. It was a slow, sad gesture, with enough pause before it that Tony knew Jarvis was truly considering the offer. Jarvis wanted them as much as the team wanted him, but Tony would rather keep his partner in one piece than push his limits.

The android rose with one smooth motion. Despite the lingering sense of sex in the room, despite Tony having heard just how affected Jarvis was, his appearance was unerringly flawless. Not a wrinkle on the dark suit, not a styled hair out of place. Jarvis came to the edge of the bed and Tony’s fingers twitched to ruin the careful hold of the hair gel. Instead, he let his hand fall to rest on the small of Bruce’s back. Jarvis gave him a sweet smile before rewarding him with a kiss. It was short, shallow, a single point of contact between them, but it was enough. A physical reminder that, without or without the limitations of being non-corporal, their love didn’t waver.

As Jarvis walked to the door, Tony felt dazed all over again. Sam scooted a little closer to his side and Tony’s focus was taken back to the bodies pressed against him. It was a little overwhelming, having this many people in his life that he trusted with his heart. Jarvis was an obvious choice, but the team sliding their way in? Tony never would have guessed but he certainly was grateful for it.

“After such extensive physical activity,” Jarvis started, pausing for the snorts of laughter from Clint and Bucky, “I imagine you all will need something to eat after you rest. I plan to have dinner ready in one hour.” He turned, nearly out the door, before glancing over his shoulder, “Given the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional.”

Natasha’s hand stilled in Tony’s hair as she tried to figure out what the android was talking about. They were lucky if Clint managed to put on pants to join for team meals, let alone requiring anyone to wear formal attire. Sam and Bruce were too blissed out to catch the strange quote, but were quickly jostled as Tony sat bolt upright.

“Did you just-” But Jarvis was already on his way to the elevator before Tony could finish.

Steve gave a small laugh from where he was curled up with Bucky and Phil. His voice was rough, but he still managed to say, “I understood that reference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis being low-key obsessed with the rocky horror picture show is my favorite dumb joke.
> 
> The ending is a little bitter sweet, since I placed overstimulation so late in the narrative. Maybe I'll write a sequel where things go back to normal? Or, the new normal of Jarvis having a body and the team being poly.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading and sticking around for the long wait between chapters. All your kudos and comments mean the world to me. If you want more of Dom!Jarvis, I will definitely write it. If you want something already written that is technically set in the same universe as this story, check out my shorter fic "Cruise Control".
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/).


End file.
